Notas de un Amor
by Shiji
Summary: AU. Allen es un gra empresario que dedica su tiempo libre al canto, Kanda es dueño de una empresa, ambos se encuantran por casualidad en un Hotel un romance de verano los atrapa, pero cuando su vuelven a encontrar no todo es como aparentaban Yullen y de
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo con otro fic, espero y sea de su agrado, en si la idea me venia rondando desde que estaba escribiendo los últimos capítulos de "Traicion" pero la ignoraba y ahora no me puedo deshacer de ella y por lo que no me deja continuar con mis demás fics, así que aquí les dejo el primer cap.

Declaimer: DGray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Por fin había llegado, por unos pocos días podría separarse del mundo en el que vivía para poder el fin relajarse y disfrutas de sus tan merecidas vacaciones. Fue a la recepción para que le dieran las llaves de su habitación y así poder registrarse.

Subió el ascensor, su piso era el numero 5, llego a la puerta de lo que sería su habitación y al abrirla se quedo impresionado con el paisaje, era un hermosa Suite de Lujo, sin duda podría apostar que era de las mejores, por algo ese era el último piso, en realidad se hubiera conformado con una simple cama calientita, pero como en muchas ocasiones no podía decidir, pero había algo que no podía negar que le encantara, el enorme ventanal que daba vista a la hermosa playa.

Sin duda fue una buena idea ir a esa isla, todo se veía tan hermoso.

Lo saco de su ensoñación el timbre de su celular, sin duda lo debió haber dejado, se suponía que venía a relajarse y con el continuo timbre de este sería imposible.

Tomo el pequeño aparato y no reconoció el número, tras un suspiro decidió contestar:

—Bueno, quien habla—dijo en su usual tono cortes

—Konnichiwa Allen— se escucho una voz melosamente burlona al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas Tardes Conde, creí que aquí en estos lugares no abría cobertura—dijo seriamente el joven mientras todo rastro de amabilidad era retirado de su tono de voz.

—Me alegra saber que llegaste bien, no podría perder a mi querido 14° recuerda que cuando termines con tus vacaciones debes volver, tu agenda va a estar muy apretada debido a tus diversiones— anuncio mientras la burla se hacía más presente es su voz.

—Le recuerdo que no fue mi decisión tomar estas "vacaciones" fue usted quien me mando venir a este lugar— su voz sonaba fría y cortante mas sin embargo sus palabras seguían siendo amables.

—Bueno solo llame para verificar que hubieras llegado, por favor apaga el celular, tienes que des estresarte por eso fue el motivo de tus vacaciones, tu salud nunca ha sido muy buena.

—Entiendo, con su permiso acaba de llegar el botones y tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, volveré a prender el celular cuando este por terminar mi estancia en el lugar, hasta después Conde— y sin esperar respuesta colgó, para ir a abrirle al joven que amablemente le había traído sus maletas.

—"Como si le preocupara mi salud"— pensó amargamente el joven albino, mientras acomodaba su ropa, una sonrisa irónica adorno su rostro, como si le importara lo que su jefe pensara.

° Mientras al otro lado de la Línea. °

—Cree que estuvo bien hacer eso Conde—pregunto una hermosa joven rubia al lado de aquel hombre.

—Descuida Lulu, es mejor así ese hombre es demasiado perspicaz no se fía de nada, si no lo alejamos un poco se dará cuenta de nuestras intensiones y eso arruinaría por completo nuestros planes.

—Tiene razón amo— dijo monótonamente la joven.

°|°|°|° En la Recepción del Hotel °|°|°|°

Un joven alto, de rasgos orientales cruzaba las majestuosas puertas de tan ostentoso Hotel, se acerco al recibidor donde de inmediato fue atendido.

—Muy buenas tardes joven, ¿tiene reservación?— preguntó cortésmente el recepcionista

—Si—

—A nombre de quien esta—

—Esta a nombre de Kanda Yuu—

—Déjeme revisar— tras un momento de fijarse en la pantalla de la computadora encontró — Perfecto, su habitación esta en el piso 4, estas es su llave— le dijo la joven mientras le entregaba una tarjeta— y este es un mapa del hotel, puede ingresar a todas las instalaciones correspondientes en los debidos horarios, todo esta en este folleto, cualquier cosa esta el teléfono de la habitación en la cual podrá pedir mas información o si se le facilita podrá venir aquí mismo o las módulos que están cerca de la pisana o el de la playa, que tenga un buen día— termino la joven dándole una sonrisa coqueta al hombre quien la ignoro abiertamente.

Un joven vestido de rojo se acerco al japonés y cordialmente pregunto:

—Señor le puedo ayudar con su equipaje—

—Si, es el del carro rojo— sin mas le entrego las llaves— la Habitación es la del Cuarto piso lado derecho— y sin mas se retiro del lugar a lo que seria su agradable habitación.

Le encantaba ese lugar, tranquilidad a mas no poder, aunque le extraño que lo mandaran al piso 4, siempre le había tocado la suite de lujo en el quinto piso, no se quejaba de cualquier manera siempre eran grandes las suites, después de todo solo había 2 habitaciones por piso, la única excepción era el quinto piso, se preguntaba quien sería el que se la había ganado.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_: :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y aquí se acaba, se que no dice mucho y en si esta algo aburrido pero les prometo que se compondrá en el próximo, este a diferencia de los otros si va a ver mucho Yullen o eso es lo que planeo, también va a ver muchas canciones, que es el motivo de estas que me inspire.

Cuídense mucho, espero poder leer su opinión.

.BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Wolas, vengo con otro cap, espero y sea de su agrado, es dedicado en especial a las dos personas que me dejaron review: **Gravity_Girl** y **Yaoi_Fangirl _27**

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Después de desempacar sus cosas. Decidió ir a recorrer el Hotel, para que cuando abrieran el salón comedor pudiera satisfacer su gran apetito. De entre sus ropas tomo unas bermudas azul marino y una playera blanca, por si se le ofrecía nadar debajo de sus ropas llevaba puesto su traje de baño que era un un short del mismo color de las bermudas.

Se coloco sus sandalias y bajo por las escaleras, normalmente le gustaba ejercitarse además solo eran unos cuantos escalones, no era nada comparado con los de su oficina.

°|°|°|° En la Alberca °|°|°|°

El joven de larga cabellera estaba sentado en un camastro mientras leia unos cuantos archivos, se suponía que venia a descansar y a los inútiles de su empresa se les ocurría mandarle papeleo, hastiado de eso los dejo a un lado y se levanto para después sacarse la playera que llevaba y aventarla encima de esos papeles, empezó a caminar hacia la piscina que estaba a uno 2 metros de distancia, poco a poco se fue metiendo, depuse de todo a pesar de su fama de ser un demonio de hielo en la oficina, también resentía el frio.

Una vez adentro se puso a nadar, la sensación era única, siempre le gusto nadar en si el agua era muy relajante, era como una bendición en su estresante vida, aunque claro pocas veces lo demostraba. Estuvo nadando un buen rato hasta que se canso un poco. Vio alrededor, ya empezaba a anochecer, todo se encontraba vacio, tal vez se debiera a la puesta del sol, todos adoraban ver la puesta de sol, no lo entendía como podrían hacer tanto alarde por ver una maldita puesta de sol, se deshizo de sus pensamientos, en lo que la bola de inútiles veían la puesta de sol el restaurant estaría vacio por lo que podría tomar su cena en relativa paz.

Se acerco a las escaleras y empezó a ascender por ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había logrado recorrer todo el hotel, de verdad era un lugar hermoso llego a la piscina y se dio cuanta de que estaba desierta, pues era claro no eran muchas las personas que llegaban a ese hotel y las que venían solo eran muy contadas y a esa hora deberían estar disfrutando de la puesta de sol, muchas personas afirman que no hay 2 iguales, pero no era lo que le gustaba del todo, era un ambiente muy romántico y como que estar solo en una atmosfera así era mas bien incomodo.

Empezó a caminar cuando vio que un joven empezaba a salir de la alberca, se quedo embelesado ante tal imagen, en definitiva era mucho mejor que cualquier puesta de sol, las gotas de agua impregnadas en aquella blanquecina piel, el pelo pegándose a su atlética figura, aquel joven se encontraba respirando por la boca en definitiva estaba agitado lo delataba un pequeño rubor presente en sus mejillas, era una de las imágenes mas sensuales que había visto en su vida, de pronto se sorprendió pensando así y mas de un desconocido, no negaba que nunca se le hicieron indiferentes los hombres pero normalmente no era algo como para quedarse babeando en cuanto los viera, apenado por sus pensamientos y acciones debió la mirada, maldijo internamente ya que podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

Empezó a escuchar pasos, el joven se estaba alejando de la alberca, por lo que siguió su camino, solo que un poco mas despacio ya que no perdía pista del oriental, aunque este ni se inmutaba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo vio secarse el cabello y luego ponerse una playera y unas bermudas para luego alejarse del lugar. Al pasar por el camastro donde el samurái, así lo había nombrado mentalmente, vio que había una carpeta, de seguro era de él, por lo que la tomo y apresuro el paso, se la devolvería ya que podía ser muy importante, en si toda la gente del lugar así lo era.

Comenzó a correr ya que lo había perdido de vista, lo alcanzo cuando este estaba por un pequeño sendero que llevaba al restaurant, al menos no tendría que cambiar sus planes, su apetito seguía siendo voraz. Comenzó a llamarle:

—¡Disculpe, puede esperar un momento!—

—…— NO tuvo respuesta, de verdad que iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Oiga usted, se le olvido esto cerca de la alberca!- gritó para ver si así lo escuchaba.

—…— En definitiva o el tipo estaba sordo o lo estaba ignorando por completo, enfadado por la actitud del azabache grito.

—¡¡Aquel sordo, el de complejo de Samurái!! — Bingo, por fin había volteado, sonrio internamente aunque se esfumo tan rápido como llego el tipo se acercaba, al parecer muy furioso por la ofensa, al verlo mas de cerca vio que era mayor que el le sacaba una cabeza, paso un poco de saliva, en realidad se lo merecía ya que no le hizo caso cuando le hablo de manera amable.

—A quien le dices complejo de samurái imbécil— dijo amenazante una vez que estuvo cerca del joven albino.

—Parece que le quedo el saco— dijo burlonamente el albino.

—Tu maldito …—Pero el ingles levanto su mano e hizo un ademan para que callara.

—Primero modere su lenguaje, y segundo le estuve hablando desde hace rato— dijo mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos— cuando venia camino al restaurant lo vi cerca de las albercas y me parece que olvido esto— dijo mientras le pasaba la carpeta— le vengo llamando pero al parecer ocupa un aparato para la sordera—

—¿Lo leíste?- pregunto furioso el hombre mientras le daba vuelta a las hojas muy rápidamente.

—¿Por qué lo abría hecho? No es de mi incumbencia— dijo resentido, ni que fuera un chismoso, solo eran un montón de papeles, como si tuviera algo que le importara.

Los dos se quedaron de frente, analizándose mutuamente, ninguno se movía o decía algo por lo que el silencio se hizo muy presente y demasiado pesado, hasta que el mayor lo rompió.

—Ni pienses que te daré las gracias— dijo fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta, el maldito muchacho estaba de infarto—"me quede como una estúpida colegiala mirándolo"— pensó amargamente el japonés mientras recapacitaba lo hecho—

—Disculpe mi descortesía— dijo el chico al fin recuperándose del trance al estar bajo aquella intensa mirada oscura—mi nombre es Allen— el otro se volteo a verlo mientras levantaba una ceja haciendo una pregunta no hablada—

—Mi apellido, bueno en realidad no es algo que quisiera dar, ya que solo por estos días podre ser simplemente Allen—"Quien pensaría que llegara a odiar y amar tanto tu apellido Mana" —una triste sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios, pero fue rápidamente borrada cuando volvió a preguntar— y ¿cuál es su nombre?

Se extraño por la inusual respuesta de parte del albino, ese chico si que era muy interesante.

—No necesitas saberlo Moyashi—dijo secamente

—¿Moyashi? — repitió en un tono mas bajo mientras un pequeño tic en su ojo aparecía — ¡Me llamo Allen! — reclamo molesto ante el sobrenombre.

—Para mi solo eres un moyashi—

No pudo reclamar, sin saberlo se encontraba ya en la entrada del restauran, ¿Desde cuándo habían iniciado a caminar?

—¿Mesa para 2?— pregunto el mesero mientras los observaba, mas bien lo había afirmado.

—Venimos separados— dijo fríamente el oriental.

—Solo me queda libre una mesa para 2 personas , ¿Quién de ustedes llego primero?- dijo sencillamente el mesero.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, en realidad era una guerra de miradas la que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Yo venia delante de ti moyashi—

—Pero yo llegue antes aquí— contesto mordaz el chico.

—Les reitero, es una mesa para 2 podrían compartirla— dijo el mesero para después ver una pequeña lista— es la única mesa disponible, todas las demás están reservadas.

Volvieron a verse y en un acuerdo silencioso sellaron un trato.

—La compartiremos— hablo el pelibalnco.

El mesero se hizo a un lado y quito el listón que los separaba de la entrada y se adentro a lo que era el restaurant, hasta que los llevo a su mesa, para suerte de ambos estaba en un lugar privado y cerca de la comida, además de dar una hermosa vista al mar.

Cada quien se sentó en su respectiva silla mientras veían el menú.

—Enseguida llegara otro mesero para tomar su orden— dijo el que los recibió para después regresar a su puesto.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos llego el otro mesero.

—Que se les ofrece para tomar—dijo mientras veía al japonés, quien ya tenia la carta debajo.

—Un te verde por favor—

—Y para el señor— le pregunto de nueva cuanta al azabache, ya que solo se veía el blanco cabello del joven quien aun miraba la carta.

—Pregúntele a él— contesto molesto

—Disculpe señor que ordenara para tomar— pregunto muy cortésmente al "ancianito" según el pensamiento del mesero, pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando el chico bajo la carta, unos hermosos ojos grises se dejaron ver en aquel rostro angelical.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo ante el menor y empezó a abrazarlo asfixiantemente mientras gritaba

—¡Eran ten kaaaaawaaaaiiiiiiii!— su abrazo se intensifico mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del peliblanco.

Toda la atención del restaurant se poso en aquella mesa, en la cual un mesero estaba abrazando al albino, mientras el pelinegro veía todo impactado por la reacción del mesero.

Hasta que una voz a lo lejos se dejo escuchar muy molesta.

—¡Jerrry! Deja al joven en paz, lo vas a asfixiar— un joven de traje se acerco a donde estaba el disturbio.

—Pero supervisor Komui, mírelo no es lindo— dijo mientras le enseñaba un casi inconsciente albino.

—¡Dios mío esta morado!- dijo una jovencita mientras veía el color de la cara de la victima.

—Suéltalo Jerry— la voz serena del siempre activo Komui resonó a Orden.

En cuanto lo solto del mortal abrazo, el joven empezó a toser, realmente se había quedado sin aire, además de que lo había pillado desprevenido.

—Lo siento mucho, es que nuestro mesero es algo impulsivo, me disculpo en nombre del hotel Black Order, mi hermana se encargara de ser su mesera esta noche— y sin mas el supervisor se llevo a rastras al mesero.

—Perdonen el inconveniente, es que Jerry se emociona mucho cuando ve a personas tal lindas como el joven— dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se teñían rojizas al ver la belleza del ambos jóvenes.

—No hay problema— dijo el albino, que ya había recuperado el color de su piel— eso fue muy sorpresivo, no me lo esperaba— y sin mas le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a la pequeña mesera, quien ante la encantadora sonrisa del joven solo atino a sonrojarse mucho mas.

—Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, un placer servirles— dijo aun apenada.

—El gusto es mío señorita, mi nombre es Allen— dijo mientas volvía a sonreír

—Y usted señor, cual es su nombre—

—Yuu Kanda— contesto seriamente, mientras un albino lo miraba impactado.

—Bueno que van a ordenar— dijo la chica rápidamente mientras recordaba su trabajo.

—Un te verde y un plato de soba—

—A mi tráigame de tomar una jarra de agua de Jamaica y para comer, un pescado dorado, un espagueti a la boloñesa, una ensalada de arroz y de postre una orden de mitarashi dango— dijo sonriente el albino.

—Enseguida se los traigo— y sin mas la chica se despidió.

El silencio callo en la mesa, mientras que ambos se mantenían en silencio. El albino tenia la mirada perdida en el mar, mientras que el japonés no podía despegar su vista del chico frente a el.

—Eres un gran mentiroso y un buen actor— se extraño por ser el primero en hablar, siempre le había gustado el silencio, pero esta vez no lo toleraba, era como si quisiera oír hablar a aquel joven.

—¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, no podía haberlo notado ¿o si?

—Cuando el mesero loco se te abalanzo reaccionaste muy bien, te ibas a quitar del camino pero viste que el estúpido se golpearía por lo que te devolviste a tu lugar, y cuando te soltó estabas realmente furioso pero le sonreíste y te portaste amable— explico seriamente.

—Creo que esta imaginando muchas cosas Samurái— dijo el chico mientras sonreía al ver que se aproximaba su orden.

—¿Samurái? — pregunto extrañado y un poco irritado.

—Como no conozco su nombre, tengo que llamarle de una manera o no samurái—

—Serás, pero si ya sabes como me llamo—

—En realidad no puedo estar seguro de que ese sea su nombre, después de todo a mi nunca me lo dijo, por lo que para mi es solamente samurái—

Ese maldito crio utilizo sus palabras en su contra, si que era muy astuto, estas vacaciones serán muy interesantes.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y se acabo el cap. Fue un poco mas largo que el anterior, bueno es casi el doble, espero poder ir haciéndolos mas laregos conforme avance la historia, creo que quedo bien al menos no esta tan tedioso como el anterios, espero saber su opinión.

Espero poder leerlos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno después de un buen rato vengo a actualizar, pero pasaron muchas cosas y pues adiós a la racha de inspiración por lo que me tarde y después empeoro la situación ya que se compuso nos fuimos de vacaciones y por fin ahora me pongo a a escribir, pero les traigo una sorpresa mas bien es una advertencia.

ADVERTENCIA: Al final del cap. hay algo que se dice ser lemon

En realidad es el primero que publico, una ves intente hacer uno para "lazos" pero no me gusto por lo que se podría decir que es el primero, solo espero y no este tan malo, en fin ya que, les dejo con el capitulo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

—Moyashi, podrias recordarme como acabe jugando cartas contigo— hablo el oriental mientras una venita en sus sien palpitaba, al ver que nuevamente perdia contra el garbanzo blanco.

Para su desesperación, el joven solo le sonrío e ignorando su pregunta volvió a hablar.

—Otra partida— pregunto inocentemente, pero al ver la cara de enfado del japonés dijo—Tal vez tengas mas suerte esta ves y recuperes algo de tu ropa.

_O si, ya recordaba, después del desayuno, con el que nuevamente le toco compartir mesa con el albino, se dirigió a la alberca y al parecer el chico tenia las mismas intenciones, pero al estarla limpiando el chico peliblanco se acosto en un camastro y de una de las bolsas de sus bermudas saco una baraja y empezó a jugar con ella. La vista sin duda era muy buena a los ojos de quien fuera, pero se sentía cono un estúpido al verlo y el quedarse parado al momento que su nado matutino era interrumpido por las labores de limpieza. Después de un momento, el chico se había volteado y sonriendo le hablo._

—_Quieres jugar—_

—_Por que tendría que hacerlo— le había respondido despectivamente._

—_Si no sabes, no te culpo es un juego muy difícil para gente de pocas luces— ña burla en su voz no pasaba desapercibida ni para un sordo y fue mas que suficiente para provocar su gran orgullo. Arrimo una péqueña mesa que estaba para las bebidas y se sento en el camastro de al lado._

—_Reparte— había mandado y eso fue su gran equivocación._

—"Malditas provocaciones, no puede ser que caiga tan fácil"— pensó irritado mientras veía como el chico repartía las cartas.

Suspiro y estiro la mano para agarrar su mazo pero la mano del otro lo detuvo.

—Todavía no me pagas la ronda pasada— "Maldito criajo" volteo a verse, ya solo le quedaba el traje de baño y la liga del pelo, por lo que se lo desato, dejando que su larga cabellera cayera por su espalda y luego se la entrego, un sonriente albino quito la mano y le entrego su mazo.

Como no se podía jugar sin apostar, y como no tenían dinero la mas efectivo fue apostar de a ropa, para su desgracia el chico ya tenia en su poder: su Playera, la camiseta, sus sandalias que fueron 2 rondas diferentes, las 2 pulseras una de su tobillo y la otra de la mano, también su arete y sus bermudas, por lo que nada mas había quedado en una liga para el pelo y su traje de baño.

Tenian tiempo jugando por lo que ya no tenia mucho para quitarle, le intrigaba serenamente el tatuaje en el pecho del mayor, tal vez podría sacarle platica. De pronto callo en cuenta en el ruido a su alrededor, al parecer mucha gente se divertía ya habían vuelto a llenar la piscina por fin podría nadar un rato antes de irse al mar, sonrio abiertamente.

—Usted ya conocía este hotel—

No tuvo respuesta, al parecer estaba barajando todas sus posibilidades por lo que no le respondería, se dispuso a ver a su alrededor, había una actividad, al parecer eran vencidas, nadie podía ganarle al tipo moreno.

La mirada de su acompañante estaba muy clavada al frente que era donde se llevaba una estúpida actividad, al parecer era mas entretenido que su juego, y por razones que aun no comprendía no soporto mas el silencio y hablo.

—Cambio estas tres— y coloco 2 de sus cartas en la mesa.

—Yo solo cambio 2— había hablado rápidamente, para después repartir nuevamente las cartas, una sonrisa no pudo esconderse en sus labios, por fin le ganaría al mocoso peliblanco y se destapo.

—Quintilla a los 9´s— su tono era triunfal, pero había algo que no encagaba el chico no se veía decepcionado, al contrario parecía ¿alegre?

—Muy buena jugada Samurai, pero…—bajo sus cartas dejando pasmado al japonés— No fue lo suficiente "Escalera Real"— dijo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecia en sus labios.

—Como demonios…—alzo la voz enojado pero fue interrumpido por un grito mas potente.

—¡Oye tu el de blanco!- el grito venia a sus espaldas, y por lo dicho se referían al maldito moyashi.

—¡Yo Sokaro te reto, tu y yo en vencidas!- grito el moreno a todo pulmón.

—¡Si yo gano me prestaras a tu chica por todo el dia, y si tu ganas pídeme lo que quieras!- grito mas alto el vencedor.

Si en definitiva le hablaba al moyashi pero había algo que no coincidía ¿cuál chica?, mientras el japonés se perdía en sus pensamientos una risa no lo logro del todo, el maldito moyashi se estaba burlando de el.

—¿De que te ries?- pregunto ante su ignorancia.

—Es que, es realmente gracioso, el tipo Sokaro cree que eres una chica— y sin mas se olvio a reir.

—Te parece fácil ven si te atreves— grito el moreno malentendiendo la risa del joven.

—Esta bien, acepto el reto— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del camastro, al pasar a un lado del japonés le susurro al oído— después de todo no quiero que se lleven a mi chica— y después volvió a reir.

Era definitivo, el garbanzo blanco no salía vivo de esa, pensó lleno de coraje.

Volteo para partirle el rostro, pero el chico ya estaba algo lejos en la mesa donde se hacien las vencidas, se dirigió despacio hasta el lugar, serie entretenido ver como destrozaban al estúpido moyashi.

El animador tomo las manos de ambos competidores, justo al centro y comenzó a dar las instrucciones.

—Esto es fácil, el primero en tocar la mesa con todo el brazo pierde, así que empiecen— y sin mas retiro su mano y dejo a los competidores jugar.

Para sorpresa de todos, ambos brazos no se habían movido ni un centímetro, seguían en el centro.

—Creo que mejor ríndase, de lo contrario es muy doloroso— dijo con voz calmada el peliblanco a su contrincante.

—Callate, te destrozare— hablo el moreno, mientras ponía mas presión en su brazo, pero para su desgracia seguía sin moverse, todos estaban impactados, Sokaro un luchador profesional y fisicoculturista uno de los mejores no podía contra un niñito que nadie reconocía.

—Usted así lo quiso, y con un minimo esfuerzo movió su mano, haciendo para atrás un poco a la del moreno.

—No te será tan fácil— volvió a gritar el luchador mientras aplicaba mas fuerza.

—Yo que quería ser amable— solto un suspiro y como si jugara con un niño torció el brazo del moreno haciéndolo chocar estrepitosamente con la mesa— Creo que perdió señor sokaro, con su permiso— se levanto de la mesa dejando a todos en shock.

Empezo a caminar entre la multitud y ahí vio a el samurái, se detuvo frente a él

—O samurái, no lo recordaba aun no me ha pagado la ultima jugada— Eso fue suficiente para despertar al japonés de su impresión.

—Como ya no tienes prendas, te propongo algo, vayamos a nadara al mar, unas carreras para entretenernos un rato, que le parece la idea.

—Como si me pudiera negar— dijo de mala gana el samurái.

—Es muy aburrido venir de vacaciones y pasársela solo, lo mejor es relajarse en compañía.

—Y por que no trajo a alguien para distraerse— dijo intentando no mostrar interés.

—Aun no lo se— fue un leve susurro frío y distante, que inmediatamente fue suplantado por una sonrisa— Vamos por nuestras cosas para ir a nadar al mar.

Y así los 2 jóvenes se la pasaron todo el dia juntos disfrutando de sus vacaciones, para sorpresa de ambos fueron igualmente placenteros los 4 dias que pasaron juntos.

La sexta noche que pasaban en aquel magnifico hotel, ambos se encontraban cenando en un agradable silencio, se les había hecho la costumbre de compartir la mesa, después de todo no tenían con quien compartirla.

—Les tomo su orden— dijo en cuanto llego la mesera su lugar.

—Lo de siempre Lenalee— contesto cortésmente el Albino.

—Y a usted— dijo mirando a Kanda.

—Tambien lo de siempre—

—Enseguida se los trigo— dijo la china mientras se retiraba.

—Me la he pasado muy bien estos dias— dijo sinceramente el albino— Y yo que creía que no podría relajarme con nada— mencionó mientras se estiraba cómodamente en la silla.

—Se puede estar mas, no lo parece— dijo con burla el japonés mientras el otro ponía mala cara.

Ni había duda, esas vacaciones eran las mejores de su vida, nunca había conocido a alguien como al chico albino, curiosamente a pesar de las discusiones que seguido tenían ambos se complementaban de maravilla, cada dia se emocionaba con la idea de volverlo a ver, ya en ese momento no podía negarlo, estaba enamorado de ese samurái orgulloso.

Encerrado en su propio mundo el albino no se enteraba de que su acompañante pensaba exactamente lo mismo o algo similar.

Como era posible que le atrajera tanto el pequeño albino, sin duda era lo que muchos decían cursimente, un amor de verano, pero quien no se resistía ante aquel joven si de verdad era todo un deleite a la vista y quien no lo conociera dijera que era muy sincero, pero el podía ver atreves de eso, era un joven lleno de secretos y eso lo atraía muy fuertemente, quería revelar todos y cada uno de ellos.

Llego la comida y ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por la mesera.

—Chicos, les mandaron esto— dijo mientras colocaba una botella Ströh 80, junto con dos vasos— que la disfruten.

El joven albino destapo la botella con curiosidad y la sirvió en ambos vasos.

—Tu conoces esto— dijo mientras agitaba la botella .

—No, había tomado, pero no había escuchado nada de Ströh—

—No parece muy fuerte, tiene un nombre curioso, suena suave— dijo mientras dejaba a un lado la botella y tomaba su vaso.

—Coincido contigo— dijo el samurái mientras también tomaba su vaso.

—¿Brindamos?- pregunto el albino

—¿Por qué?-

—Por estas maravillosas vacaciones—dijo mientras arrimaba su vaso al centro de la mesa.

—Por estas vacaciones— dijo el japonés mientras chocaba su vaso con el del albino.

Los dos empezaron se tomaron el primer vaso rápidamente, y para su sorpresa era muy fuerte.

Después de unas horas la botella yacía vacía en la mesa y ellos apoyándose entre si iban de camino a su cuarto.

—En que cuarto te hoshh..pedas— pregutno el japonés mientras caminaban con dificultad.

—Lo único que she es que eshta en el quintuuo piso— respondió el albino.

—Eshe siempre había sido mi cuarto— dijo el japonés mientras de detenia de repente haciendo caer a ambos.

—Pero creo que te podira perdonar— dijo medio recobrando el sentido del hablar, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peliblanco, que tenia un dulce sonrojo debido al alcohol.

—Y como podrías perdonarme— dijo sensualmente el albino mientras veía al samurái.

—No lo se, ahora mismo no recuerdo mucho como era la habitación tal vez me ayudarías a recobrar mi memoria— una sonrisa surco por sus labios al ver como el otro asentía y se levantaba con dificultad.

—Vamos— dijo el albino mientras le extendía una mano al japonés.

Este la tomo y una ves estuvo a la altura del peliblanco empezó a caminar.

Después de algunos minutos habían llegado al pasillo que daba lugar a la enorme suite del peliblanco.

—Sabes algo— dijo el samurái— me gustas mucho, y sin mas lo arrincono en la pared y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, y para su sorpresa el chico le correspondía de la misma forma.

No le dio tiempo para contestar, ya que en cuanto se separaban para tomar aire, casi de inmediato volvía a tomar sus labios, que era como droga para su ser.

Entre caricias y besos lo llevo hasta la enorme cama del cuarto, empezó a sacarle la camisa mientras pasaba sus frios dedos por la piel blanquesina del chico.

—Eee-espera un poco— dijo tartamudeando el chico cuando la razón volvia a él—

—¿Por qué? ¿ que pasa? — ambas miradas se conectaron dejando al descubierto la lujuria en los ojos negros.

—Es que yo…— un sonrojo fuertísimo se apodero de su cara, ya que no estaba prepara do para decir aquellas palabras y menos ante la profunda mirada del samurái— nunca he estado asi con alguien— su voz se ahogaba mientras eran pronunciadas aquellas palabras, justo cuando las termino cerro fuertemente sus ojos ya que sabia que se burlaría, pero el japonés no cabia en su sorpresa y dicha, sería el primero en poseer a el hermoso albino, sin lugar a dudas eso era un fuerte crecimiento a su orgullo y arrogancia.

El japonés subió un poco mas hasta quedar cara a cara con su moyashi, quien aun tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas dándole un aspecto realmente apetecible, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por los anteriores besos al igual que su respiración era desigual, nunca creyó ver una imagen tan sensual e inocente en partes iguales, sintió un jalón en su entrepierna al parecer esto iba a terminar un poco rápido se seguía asi por lo que sin mas contemplaciones lo beso.

Sorprendido por las acciones de su acompañante abrió los ojos, pero de inmediato se perdió en el placer de aquel contacto y sin darse cuenta cerro nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez mas suavemente.

El oriental termino de quitarle la camisa, para bajar poco a poco con besos, carisias y suaves mordidas por todo el torso del ingles sacando pequeños y hermosos sonidos del chico bajo su ser, subió una y otra vez explorando, memorizando cada parte de aquel exquisito manjar. Después de un tiempo decidió que quería probar mas así que desabrocho el botón de las bermudas del joven y se las saca dejándolo solo en su calzoncillos, y sonrió orgulloso al ver el efecto de sus carisias en la entrepierna del chico, con cuidado poso su mano justo encima de su miembro haciendo que el menor gimiera mas audiblemente, su sonrisa se intensifico. Poco a poco movió su mano dándole una deliciosa tortura a su acompañante, después de hacerlo "sufrir" un poco más retiro la molesta tela para deleitar su vista con el cuerpo del joven, solo una palabra describiría lo que veía el maldito criajo era perfecto, desde la blancura de su piel e incluso el tatuaje en su brazo(1).

Bajo y empezó a besar sus pernas mientras las acarisiaba, iba subiendo a paso lento disfrutando como el cuerpo de su moyashi temblaba ante su toque y como inconscientemente pedía por mas, estaba llegando muy cerca del miembro del joven, empezó a besar la suave piel de adentro de sus piernar cuando sientio un jalon en su cabello, volteo la mirada y vio que era la mano del chico, que depues con ambas lo arrastro hasta arriba y lo beso, se sorprendió por la iniciativa del joven pero poco le importo ya que el chico estaba coperando y mucho, poco a poco le quito la camisa mientras unas temblorosas manos recorrían su abdomen sin uda el chicquillo estaba nervioso, las manos del albino llegaron hasta el short que tria puesto y fue donde se detuvo, dudando si hacerlo o no, desesperado por la falta de caricias y la indesicion del joven tomo la mano entre la suya y juntos arrancaron la unica ropa que le quedaba al japonés.

Miro al chico estaba muy sonrjado, tanto por la exitacion, el licor y también por la situación, estaba parlisado por lo que lo beso, no tardo mucho en que le siguiera el juego , ambos acariciándose y besándose, cada cosa que hacia el chico la repetía era sin duda exitante saberse el maestro del chico. Dio un respingo cuando la mano del joven rodeo todo su ser, entre las carisias el chico había estado evitando esa parte en particular, se dejo de pensamientos cuando suavemente sintió moverse la mano del joven, sin duda muy hábil, sin contenerse y olvidadose de resitencias empezó a gemir, y se corrigió mentalmente el chico era un genio asiendo pajas. De pronto el movimiento se detuvo, gruño en des acuerdo y abrió los ojos, los cuales no se dio cuenta cuando los cerro, se encontró con la mirada plateada y una gran sonrisa de parte del chico.

Este se acerco a el hasta que llego a su oído.

—Te gusta— un suave sonrroneo de lo sensual y las palabras mas exitantes que había escuchado, sin duda había despertado algo en aquel "inocente niño" — ¿Quieres mas? — ese tono de voz era enloquecedor, sin duda si seguía así se correría con solo escuchar al chico maldijo interiormente, eso seria sin duda vergonzoso.

El chico paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuelo y junto sus cuerpos haciendo rozar sus erecciones, haciendo que el japonés gimiera mas alto y el chico sonriera más.

El chico paso sus labios por la mejilla del japonés y estaba por juntar sus labios cuando se hizo hacia atrás y le dio un suave suspiro que choco en los labios del japonés, para luego besar su clavicula y seguir un camino.

—No que nunca habías estado con nadie— menciono el mayor en parte complacido por la actitud del joven y en parte ¿dolido? No era mas bien decepcionado ya que a fin de cuentas no tendría ese presiado premio.

—Quien a dicho lo contrario— ronroneó regresando hacia su oído — Solo estoy haciendo lo que mas me gusto, y dejando volar un poco la imaginación— volvió a suspirar ante su oído haciendo erizar todos los cabellos de su nuca de puro placer—

—No me pareces un principian—te— Ahogo un gemido, el maldito crio lo había agarrado desprevenido.

—Digamos que aprendo rápido— y sin mas movio sus manos por toda le extensión del mayor haciéndolo jadear y pedir por más, mientras que con sus boca seguía degustando del pecho del japonés. El albino bajo hasta estar frente a la masculinidad del japonés y solto un suspiro justo en la punta haciendo que el otro se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, no lo soporto mas y tomo al ingles y lo recostó nuevamente.

—Pero que haces— pregunto el menor al ver el cambio abrupto de papeles, le había tomado todo su coraje invertirlos.

—Voy a joderte delicioso moyashi— hablo con voz ronca llena de lujuria, la cara del mocoso no tenía presio, el terror ante esa clara declaración— Tranquilo— ronrroneó a su oído para que se tranquilizara ya que se había tensado por completo.

Emepezoa besarlo y poco a poco fue relajándose, cuando no había mas señal de tensión llev´tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor.

—Ensalívalos— ordeno ante la atenta mirada del menor, este obedeció sin rechistar, sonrio de medio lado para después subir y besarlo nuevamente.

Mientras lo besaba su mano se fue hacia el sur del chico llegando a su entrada, incrusto un dedo y el ingles se tenso por completo.

—Tranquilízate, no te va a doler, voy a tener cuidado— su voz era conciliadora y sobre todo cargada de sentimiento, cosa que se le hizo extraña hasta a el mismo, olvidándose de esos pensamientos lo volvió a besar y con su mano libre empezó a acariciar la erección del menor logrando su cometido relajarlo por completo. Empezo a mover su dedo dentro del meor, sin lugar a dudas era muy estrecho lo que significada que no le había mentido, metió un segundo dedo y el chico si lo noto se tranquilizo de inmediato y empezó a acariciarle haciendo que perdiera un poco su concentración, después de unos momentos incrusto el tercero el chico solto un quejido y cuando los empezó a mover ahogo su dolor besándolo profundamente.

El chico había estado acariciandlo y si seguía asi terminaría antes de poseer al ingles por lo que se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos para después sacar sus dedos, lo vio tragar fuerte.

—Agarrate de mi, puede que te duela un poco— sin dudarlo un momento el chico lo tomo an brazos y oculto su cara en su hombre.

Sin mas señales empezó a penetrarlo lentamente, el chico se tenso un poco por lo que paro y tomo la cara del menor y lo beso para tranquilizarlo, mientras lo besaba iba penetrándolo lentamente, hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro, se quedo quieto por un momento, la calidez y estreches del albino era increíble sentía que si se movia un poco se correría por lo que espero dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse. El chico lo abrazo y lo volvió a besar par luego hablar en un susurro.

—Muevete— su voz sonó ahogada y muy forzada por la intrusión en su cuerpo.

No respondió con palabras, simplemente se empezó a mover, el chico parecía dolerle ya que pequeños quejiditos salían de sus labios pero luego se convirtieron en gemidos de placer puro, ambos estaban perdidos en el placer ambos encontraron un ritmo perfecto en el que sus caderas se movían y sus labios se perdían en los del otro, pronto el japonés se acordó de la propia erección del joven y decidió atenderla, se sincronizo con el ritmo de sus embestidas y pronto ambos solo eran palabras incoherentes llenas de placer.

Sintio al chico tensarse y supo lo que pasaría, el chico se vino primero entre ambos cuerpos y los espasmos del cuerpo hicieron que el mismo se viniera mientras le susurraba al oído un leve —te quiero—quedando ambos en un estado de éxtasis, se acostaron de lado esperando a que pasaran los efectos de su orgasmo.

—Eso fue increíble— dijo en un susurro el chico, mientras el mayor salía lentamente de el.

—Así lo creo fue único— dijo mientras se sentaba y con la mirada buscaba su ropa, cuando se iba a levantar sintio que tomaban su brazo se giro y vio aquellos ojos grises.

—Por favor quedate— simplemente no podía decirle que no, se volvió a recostar acomodándose y al final termino abrazando por la espalda al albino.

El sueño le estaba venciendo sin duda fue un dia de mucha actividad.

—Te puedo preguntar algo— susurro el albino mientras acariciaba su mano

—mmmm— fue su unica contestación.

—Lo que dijiste al final era verdad— dijo tímidamente el joven.

—Si — contesto rápido, se moria de sueño y ni recordaba bien que había dicho en su momento de culminación, cerro los ojos mientras el sueño se adueñaba de él.

—Yo creo que también siento lo mismo— dijo en un susurro el chico sin saber que su acompañante ya estaba dormido.

Después de un rato también cayo dormido, y asi los dos tranquilamente quedaron abrazados.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Bueno en compensasion de la tardanza hize mas largo el capitulo que los anteriores, en este fueron 9 paginas de word, ademas del diaque lemosn, en fin solo espero tener listo el proximo capitulo para mañana en si ya lo empecépor que me emocione escribiendo pero como este iba a ser muy largo hasta así lo deje, espero recibir sus reviews pera ver que opinan y por cierto perdon por las faltas de horrorgrafia o los errores de dedo, si ahi algun beta leyendo que quiera ayudarme le estaria muy agradecida.

(1) En esta parte queiro hacer una pequeña aclaracion, el brazos de allen se ve normal solo tiene un tatuaje, el que aparece en la serie cuando su inocencia evolucionay termina con la linea diuminandose con la piel, bueno creo que eso lo explicare en algun otro cap cuando la historia avance mas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Como dije al final del anterior capitulo, no me tarde tanto en actualizar, espero y les guste, Creo que mejore un poco las faltas horrorgrafía XD

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

El primero en despertar fue el albino, que se sintió contento al estar junto a su samurái.

Se volteo con cuidado para ver el rostro de su acompañante quien dormía plácidamente, volteo a ver el reloj que tenia en el tocador

—10:43 am—murmuro— ya es tarde, con una suave caricia en el rostro del japonés, este empezó a despertar, lo primerio que vio fueron dos orbes plateadas fijas en el, el desconcierto llego rápidamente pero las imágenes de la noche pasada regresaron y recordó que hacia con el moyashi.

—Buenos días dormilón— dijo tranquilamente para después darle un rápido beso en los labios que termino por despertar el pelilargo.

—Buenos días— contesto secamente el japonés.

—Creo que deberíamos ducharnos para ir a desayunar—dijo el albino después de un momento de silencio.

Kanda volteo a ver su ropa que se encontraba regada por la habitación y en definitiva toda sucia ya que recordaba habían caído en el pasto y sobre todo debería seguir oliendo a licor.

—No sabia que esta era tu habitación— dijo el oriental para escoger un tema de conversación para que no tocar el incidente nocturno, como lo empezó a llamar mentalmente.

—Nunca habías preguntado, además no tiene mucha importancia ¿o si?- dijo tranquilamente Allen mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado en la cama, viendo como su samurái se vestía.

—En realidad no— su tono era frío y cortante estaba muy concentrado buscando y poniéndose su ropa, como para darse cuenta de su voz, sin embrago al menor no le importo.

Otro silencio entre ellos mientras se terminaba de cambiar el japonés y el albino seguía mirándolo.

—Me voy a duchar a mi cuarto para cambiarme con algo limpio— anuncio después de ponerse sus sandalias.

—Entonces nos vemos en el desayuno— pregunto alegremente el joven.

—Si, nos vemos afuera del restaurant— se dio vuelta para ir rumbo a la puerta.

—Sabes…— empezó a hablar el ingles por lo que el japonés se detuvo pero no se giro para ver— Odio que te vayas— mientras el japonés giraba para verlo una media sonrisa se coló en su rostro — pero me gusta ver como te marchas.- Termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro viendo fijamente los ojos del oriental.

—Sigues ebrio— fue lo único que atino a decir para después salir de la habitación dejando a un sonriente albino.

Fuera del pasillo estaban el elevador y las escaleras, decidió bajar por las ultimas ya que su cuarto nada más estaba un piso abajo, y pensar que el mocoso era quien le había ganado su habitación, sonrió con ironía después de todo una noche había podido dormir en ella, y que noche sin duda la mejor de todas en sus vacaciones.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación y al abrirla se encontró con la sorpresa de que había alguien esperándolo dentro.

—Hola Kanda, donde estabas tu ropa está hecha un desastre— dijo burlón un hombre sobre su cama mientras pataleaba al aire.

—Que haces aquí Daisya— Dijo en un rugido el japonés.

—Perdona la intromisión, vinimos a recogerte— se disculpo otro hombre, solo que era alto y moreno, se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón de la habitación.

—Es raro te mandaron abajo, siempre te reservaban el 5to piso ¿Quién te lo arrebato? —dijo burlón el castaño.

—Le pedimos a los de la recepción la llave, y como no llegabas hicimos tus maletas — dijo tranquilamente el más grande.

—Agarraron mis cosas— sin duda le vana en su sien se incrementaba cada vez mas.

—¿Con quién estabas?- pregunto el bufón recordando el deplorable aspecto de su amigo.

—No es de tu incumbencia— soltó fieramente mientras se dirigía a su maleta para sacar ropa limpia.

—Si no me dices le contare a… —No termino cuando una bolígrafo paso demasiado cerca de su rostro dejándole un rasguño—

—No es de tu incumbencia— volvió a repetir pero esta vez con una voz de ultratumba y una aura asesina muy al estilo Kanda.

—Esta bien, no dijo nada, pero apúrate que nos debemos de ir ¡ya!— Dijo exasperado.

—Por que la prisa, paso algo con la empresa— dijo entrando en un seriedad profesional muy propia de el.

—No, es solo que el avión sale a las 11:30— dijo tranquilamente Marie a un escandalizado Kanda.

—Maldición lo hubieran dicho antes—dijo volteando a ver el reloj par después apresurarse a bañarse.

°|°|°|° En la Suite de Allen °|°|°|°

Se acababa de terminar de bañar, se estaba vistiendo cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

—"Quien será, él me dijo que nos viéramos en la entrada del comedor"—pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver quién era.

—Buenos Días Link— dijo el joven moviéndose a un lado para que el alemán pasara.

—Buenos días Walker— saludo lejanamente el rubio.

—Que te trae hasta aquí, creí que me esperarías en el Aeropuerto de Londres no aquí en el Caribe—

—Es mi deber como su guardaespaldas venir por usted y no simplemente recogerlo — contesto escuetamente mientras examinaba con la mirada al joven.

—Que se puede hacer, quería tener un poco mas de tiempo a solas — su voz era tranquila y a despreocupada pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se había borrado ni un instante— Iba a desayunar ¿vienes? — invito.

—No, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar para nuestra partida lo veo después— y sin mas que decir se retiro de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación por fin dejo caer por un momento su máscara de tranquilidad.

"Walker estaba sonriendo… " pensó mientras en su cara se mostraba una gran incredulidad "… como si estuviera feliz" en definitiva era mejor salir a despejarse, no siempre veía a su compañero feliz, en realidad nunca lo había visto sonreír con autentica felicidad.

Mientras tanto en la suite del albino, esté terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

— Y con esto seria todo— empezó a cerrar la maleta y se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba lo pasado la noche anterior, cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

—Buenos Días Lavi— dijo rápidamente ya que reconoció el tono que le había puesto a su mejor amigo.

—Hola pequeño, ¡como que buenos días si ya pasa de las 5 de la tarde!— dijo bromista el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea, para después soltar a reir contagiando a su ves al otro.

—Si tienes razón, por alla a de ser muy tarde — menciono mientrar terminaba de calmar su risa— pero es interesante los cambios de horarios aquí apenas son las once y por alla es muy tarde— dijo mientras nuevamente sonreía sin darse cuenta de ello—

—Allen que paso, te oyes muy feliz — dijo alegre el bookman al reconocer la felicidad en su amigo, hace cuanto que no lo escuchaba asi— se nota que ocupabas vacaciones— dijo volviendo a bromear.

—Si, creo que estoy contento— dijo restándole importancia al asunto pero sin dejas de lado su gran sonrisa—

—Que estas contento se queda corto, hacia mucho que no te escuchaba tan feliz— dijo aun mas alegre el pelirrojo.

—Creo que tienes razón ocupaba vacaciones, me alegra que me mandaran para aca—

—Bueno al menos hiceron algo bueno, y que paso, si vas a dar tu concierto mañana que por aquí faltan menos tiempo que haya —

—O es cierto no había pensado en eso, pero no importa de cualquier manera es para la noche, ¡¿Vas a asistir?!- pregunto curioso el joven.

—Que pregunta es esa, si bien sabes que no me lo perdería por nada, estaré en primera fila de eso estoy seguro, además quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial— dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas.

—Ha ya me vas a presentar a tu prometido, ya cuanto llevas con él ¿2 años? — dijo mientras preguntaba.

—Si 2 Años y medio, todavía no puedo creer que no te lo haya presentado en todo este tiempo—

—Tal vez no me lo presentaras pero creo que lo conozco bien, no dejas de hablar de él— recordo — y pues es un poco difícil yo estoy continuamente de viaje al igual que tu por las presentaciones de tus libros, y por lo que me contaste él es un empresario de una nueva compañía por lo que también a de viajar mucho.

—Tienes razón, y dime quien es esa persona que conociste en estas vacaciones— dijo pícaramente.

—Como sabes que conocí a alguien— pregunto espantado y avergonzado.

—No lo sabía, me lo acabas de confirmar— soltó a carcajadas, mientras el albino se ponía todo rojo por caer en una trampa tan fácil.

—Te cuento al terminar el concierto, ahora voy a ir a desayunar con él—

—Entonces es un chico— dijo vagamente mas para si que para su acompañante.

—Sip— dijo simplemente.

—Bueno entonces ve y disfruta nos vemos mañana—

—Hasta pronto— termino la llamada.

Y vio el reloj ya eran las 11:23, por lo que se apresuro a bajar quien sabe, su samurái podía estarlo esperando.

°|°|°|° Fuera del restaurant °|°|°|°

El albino llego corriendo mientras volteaba a todos lados a ver si veía a su compañero, y debido al éxito obtenido se relajo al menos no había hecho esperar al japonés.

Pasados unos minutos logro ver a Lenalee una de las meseras del hotel, la que siempre los había atendido.

—Buenos días Allen-kun — saludo la china mientras se acercaba al chico.

—Buenos días Lenalee, no sabes si ya vino él— pregunto cuando la vio, mas valia informarse.

—No lo he visto, déjame revisar si entro al restaurant— tomo la lista de entradas y se fijo a ver si el japonés no había entrado, ya que siempre se daba nombre y numero de habitación.- No al parecer no ha venido, pero tampoco pidió servicio a la habitación, de seguro no tarda en venir— termino dedicándole una sonrisa al albino, quien se la devolvió en agradecidamente.

—Muchas gracias y perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo— dijo el chico un poco apenado—

—Descuida, no estaba haciendo nada importante, nos vemos después — termino por darse vuelta he irse—

Se quedo nuevamente solo, pero la felicidad que tenía no se la podía quitar nadie, por lo que se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba cerca a esperar al samurái.

Poco a poco el cielo se empezó a nublar, después de todo las lluvias aun eran presentes esa época del año.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que había llegado y seguía esperándolo, cuando llego Link.

—Que esta haciendo aquí Walker, lo estoy esperando en recepción y no se digna a llegar, sus maletas ya fueron puestas en el auto y solo lo estaba esperando para que firmara su salida, pero al ver que no venia me toco ir a buscarlo— dijo enfadado el alemán.

—Estoy esperando a alguien— contesto resuelto quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Ya desayuno— afirmó en vez de preguntar, puesto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

—No, estoy esperando a esa persona para desayunar— declaro el joven mientras le sonreía tímidamente al rubio.

—Sabe que hora es— pregunto impaciente.

—Déjame ver— metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar su celular, pero antes de que viera la hora recibió respuesta.

—Es tarde, teníamos que dejar el hotel a las 12 y si no nos vamos pronto nos cobraran otra dia completo—

—Lo se, pero que pasa si él viene y no me encuentra, eso seria algo malo y muy descortés— termino tranquilamente el chico después de un rato— lo esperare el tiempo necesario— murmuro mas para si el chico mientras se recargaba en la banca.

Lo miro mal por un momento, pero después de un susurro continuo— Iré a ver si puedo arreglar las cosas con el hotel o pagar la cuota— estaba decidido, una vez que el albino decidía algo nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión, mejor era arreglar todo.

Pasado algún tiempo, la lluvia había caído como una tempestad, o eso parecía desde la recepción del hotel donde se encontraba el alemán, miro nuevamente el reloj, en definitiva eso no era bueno, ya habían perdido su vuelo, se dirigió al recepcionista.

—Disculpe podría prestarme un paraguas—

—Si enseguida se lo traigo— contesto mientras hacia una señal para que trajeran el encargo del rubio.

Una vez que se lo entregaron salió para ir a encontrar al joven, y se sorprendió, el chico apenas si se había movido de su lugar.

—Perdón por las molestias Link— fue el saludo de el Ingles— pero aun no llega— termino mientras una sombra de tristeza cubría sus ojos.

La lluvia caia por su rostro parecían lagrimas, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado si viera la tristeza del joven albino, pero Link sabía que Allen Walker no lloraba, no importaba la situación el no sabía llorar.

—Perdimos nuestro avión— dijo tranquilo mientras contemplaba la cara del joven.

—Me lo imaginaba— mas un hubo otra respuesta o señal de conversación.

—Si gusta puedo ir a preguntar por su amigo— dijo tanteando el terreno al alemán, al ver que inmediatamente tenía toda la atención del Ingles en su persona— Solo digame su nombre y podre preguntar adecuadamente.

La confusión en el rostro del joven no paso desapercibida, ni tampoco la tristeza que lo cubrió después.

—No se su nombre— dijo con voz ahogada, después de toda una semana que pasaron juntos aun no sabia su nombre, se sintió tonto al no haberlo vuelto a preguntar.

—Que demonios— dijo bajo el alemán ante la incredulidad de la situación —omo que no saeb su nombre, solo le dijo que lo esperara sin darle por lo menos su nombre— dijo exasperado perdiendo la compostura— joven Walker le recuerdo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ocmo para esperar a un desconocido que lo dejo plantado, por que de algo estoy seguro a nadie se le hace 3 horas tarde, él no va a venir— decreto fríamente ante la mirada del ingles que parecía muy frágil en ese momento pero fue cosa de un segundo por que al otro un muro en su mirada hacía que todas sus emociones fueran encerradas.

—Tienes razón Link, me podrías repetir la hora—

—Las 1:50—

—Eso quiere decir que en Inglaterra son los 7:50— dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la recepción—Podrías preparar el coche, el 10 minutos partimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

—Nuestro avión partió hace mucho— dijo seriamente el alemán.

—Lo se, pero eso se arreglara rápido, a las 10:00 empieza mi concierto y un vuelo normal tarda cerca de 8 horas a toda velocidad pero solo tenemos 2 horas, habla para allá y diles que tengan listo en el aeropuerto mi auto deportivo, estamos contra tiempo—

—No me diga que utilizara..-

—Si voy a utilizar el Arca, creo que nadie la ocupaba, es el jet más rápido que tenemos creo que llegaremos en dos horas—

—Enseguida preparo todo— dijo retirándose corriendo ya que su jefe se había puesto serio.

El albino saco sus celular y marco varios digitos.

—Hola si habla el catorceavo, quiero que manden el arca a él "El Aeropuerto Internacional de Jardines del Rey" en Cuba—

—Su clave señor— dijo otra voz al teléfono.

—"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite, Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, Hitotsu, futatsu to"_

—Clave aceptada, registro de voz correcto, enseguida mandaremos el araca, a que hora la ocupa—

—Lo mas pronto posible en 15 minutos si es posible— dijo apurado el albino— si puede en menos mejor.

—Esta allí en 13 minutos, que tenga un buen viaje—

Colgó el teléfono mientras llegaba a la recepción, fue hasta donde estaba el encargado, y solicito su boleto de salida, el recepcionista lo veía impresionado ya que el chico estaba empapado y se veía muy imponente.

Firmo y se dirigió a la salida, donde link lo estaba esperando en el coche.

—Yo conduzco— dijo dejando impresionado al alemán, quien se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

El albino subió rápido y aun más rápido empezó a acelerar, en menos de 4 segundos ya iban a 100 km/h y seguía subiendo mientras se dirigían por la carretera.

El rubio decidió dejar de ver el velocímetro cuando la aguja llego al 200, cerro los ojos y se olvido que iba en el coche, Walker le avisaría cuando llegaran.

—Ya llegamos Link, sabes hace mucho que no recordaba cuanto quería este auto— dijo el cimo mientras sacaba sus maletas y veía a Link.

—Para mi desgracia no pienso igual, hace mucho que no lo aborrecía tanto, como lo consigio es demasiado difícil—

—Me lo ofreció el dueño, es algo muy normal en si ya esta algo viejo cre que iban a sacar uno mas nuevo y rápido, pero me gusta este, creo que es el único plateado o eso escuche—

—Mejor subamos al avión, creo que también será un viaje muy rápido—

°|°|°|° En el Royal Albert Hall °|°|°|°

Llegaron corriendo por la puerta trasera.

—Yo iré a avisarles que ya estas aquí, toma un poco de aire y ve a tu camarote para que te preparaos y veas la lista de canciones y no se que mas debas arreglar— dijo Link mientras corría y después daba vuelta por un pasillo y se retiraba.

Iba de camino a su camarote cuando un técnico lo interceptó.

—Que bueno que ya este aquí, un hombre pelirrojo lo espera en su cuarto dijo que no se movería hasta que lo viera, mil disculpas— dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba.

—"Que no sea Cross, que no sea Cross"— se decía así mismo, ya que su representante lo mataría por el retraso y además era una de las pocas personas que quería ver.

Llego a la puerta y al girar la manija sintió todo en cámara lenta, cierto lo primero que vio fue una mancha roja pero después no vio nada ya que estaba siendo asfixiado por su gran amigo.

—Lavi—dijo en medio del sofocador abrazo.

—Que paso, por que no llagabas, hace 20 minutos debías estar aquí— dijo reprochándole y con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo y mas con esto del cambio de horario— trato de evitar la razón real, aun estaba muy conmocionado con todo el asunto de su Samurai.

—Bueno pasa y vístete aquí dejaron tu ropa— cerro la puerta tras ellos y el albino se empezó a cambiar, no había vergüenza entre ellos ya que se conocían desde niños.

—Bueno, estábamos esperándote pero mi prometido es un poco desesperado por lo que fue a dar una vuelta no tarda en volver—

—Enserio, esto va a ser memorable— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Adivina que…— en cuanto iba a responder el pelirrojo siguió— cuando veníamos de camino estuvimos platicando y me dijo que iba a ser negociaciones mañana con una gran empresa, yo por curiosidad le pregunte que cual y me dijo que "Milenium", ósea esa es tu empresa, va a trabajar a tu lado, creo que se iban a tener una reunión mañana o algo así le entendí.

—No es mi empresa, bueno no totalmente tiene varios dueños en varios campos—dijo elchico mientras se ajustaba la corbata— pero creo que link me comento algo al respecto de una junta creo que la empresa se llama "Loto Blanco"

—Exacto, no es una grandiosa coincidencia— dijo entusiasmadamente el pelirrojo.

—No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable— dijo el peliblanco mientras veía que su amigo ponía cara de what — Esa frase la pusiste en uno de tus primeros libros la recuerdo bien.

—Es cierto, eso fue hace bastante tiempo—

Unos toques en la puerta se dieron y el pelirrojo fua a ver quien era, luego se asomo y con una sonrisa brillante dijo.

—Es mi prometido dejame presentártelo— cuando vio una sonrisa en el joven, dejo pasar a su prometido.

—Allen, el es Yuu Kanda mi futuro consorte—

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Listo, cada ves son mas largos los capitulos, pero creo que lo deje en super suspenso, se esperaban que Kanda fuera el novio de Lavi, espero que no haya sido tan obvia, bueno tengo unas pequeñas aclaraciones con algunas menciones del cap.

**El arca**: Es un avion (jet) super rapido, de la compañia Milenium, para uso exclusivo para la familia Noha y el Conde.

**Clave**: La clave de Allen quien es el musico, a cada uno igual que al anime le ponen un apodo, es la primera estrofa de la cancion que canta en el anime con el piano en el arca.

**El carro**: es un Ferrari Enzo, por si gustan imegenes en google salen muchas, hermoso carro.

**Royal Albert Hall: **Es un teatro de Londres muy bonito.

**Consorte**: Es lo mismo que esposo, lo escribo por que una ves leia un fi con esa palabra y mas o menos me ubicaba, busque y ya me aclare la duda.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Jardines del Rey:** Es un aeropuerto en Cuba, muy nuevo y es conocido por que muchos turistas pasan por ahi para ir a la cadena de islas "Jardines del Rey"

Bueno creo que con eso hice algunas aclaraciones, alguna duda háganmela saber estaré contenta de responder, espero poder leerlos.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, primero que nada perdo por el retraso, fue un corte abrupto de inspiración y estar encerrada en mi casa llena de tarea por las vacaciones obligadas de influenza, no fue algo que me inspirara y menos las semana siguientes poniéndonos al corriente, pero ahí una buena noticia, ya casi salgo de vacaciones, por fin tiempo libre *O*

Sin más les dejo el capitulo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Capítulo 5**

Si que era desesperante, después de un largo y tedioso vuelo, su novio lo arrastraba al teatro para ver a su mejor amigo y el tipo ese no se dignaba a aparecer, tenía cosas mejor que hacer, que estar perdiendo el tiempo con banalidades tan tontas como un concierto, pero su pelirrojo novio lo había persuadido con el pretexto de presentarle a su amigo del alma, patrañas como si ocuparan el consentimiento del "gran amigo" para poder casarse, si llevaban juntos tanto tiempo no le veía el chiste a que se lo presentara.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que decidió salir a pasear, ya era hora de regresar.

Llego a la puerta y estuvo tentado a entrar de improviso pero recordó que tenía que darle una buena impresión al amigo de su novio, por lo que toco la puerta. De inmediato salió su novio a recibirlo le dedico un gran sonrisa y se volvió a asomar a la habitación, como si pidiera permiso.

Abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar mientras lo presentaba.

—Allen, el es Yuu Kanda mi futuro consorte—

Entro despacio y con una gran calma que se rompió cuando vio a quien tenía parado frente a él, era el moyashi del hotel, ahora que recordaba lo dejo plantado en el desayuno, lo más probable es que si hubiera ido pasara lo mismo, un viaje tan largo no se hacía en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron pudo ver perfectamente el desconcierto y cumulo de emociones que estaba experimentando, era un libro abierto para él, el mocoso era un verdadero sentimentalista, pero fue tan solo un segundo ya que este giro a ver al pelirrojo.

Sintió que el tiempo se congelo cuando vio que entro el japonés, todo su mundo se vino abajo, esa persona era su samurái , lo veía y a pesar de eso no lo creía, quería pensar que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero la realidad lo golpeo cuando giro a ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo.

Aquel hombre era el futuro esposo de su mejor amigo, la tristeza paso a ser horror y a la vez arrepentimiento y desesperanza, miles de emociones surcaban por su mente y corazón, en definitiva ese era el peor día de su vida. Pero de algo estaba seguro no iba a derrumbarse, no enfrente de su mejor amigo y menos del estúpido japonés, así que reuniendo toda su experiencia retomo la máscara que hasta hace unas cuantas horas había dejado caer.

Giro nuevamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del japonés, extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Allen Walker— Sin lugar a dudad el japonés no pudo quedarse con las facciones imperturbables, el albino estaba actuando de una manera esplendida era como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si toda esa semana que pasaron juntos no existiera. Trato de hacer contacto con sus ojos y eso fue lo que lo dejo mas perplejo, ya no los podía leer, eran como dos fríos cristales.

—No seas arrogante y saluda— escucho la voz de su novio reclamarle y de pronto callo en cuenta que el moyashi tenía la mano extendida, sin querer los recuerdos de aquella tarde volvieron haciéndolo dudar por un segundo, pero después tomo la mano del joven y con un apretón dio todo por saludado.

—Me alegra por fin conocer al prometido de mi amigo— la voz del chico era tan normal, ¿Cómo lo hacía? —Espero que nunca se atreva a hacerle daño, ya que si llegara a saberlo yo mismo me ocuparía de ello — el maldito moyashi lo estaba amenazando.

—Calma Allen, no creo que Yuu me vaya a hacer daño por que nos amamos y pronto nos casaremos— el pelirrojo se metió entre ambos y abrazo a su novio.

El albino solo atino a sonreírle a su amigo, quien se desconcertó ya que esa sonrisa era de las más tristes que le había visto, a pesar de que a cualquiera le pareciera muy normal, él lo conocía muy bien. Unos toques en la puerta rompieron el ambiente.

—Joven Walker, dentro de 3 minutos en el escenario— la voz del técnico resonó tras la puerta.

—Bueno, creo que después hablamos, ya que debo llegar hasta ahí y ustedes a sus asientos— dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez fuera sin nadie que lo viera sintió que las piernas le temblaban, como odiaba sentirse tan débil, tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a caminar para subir al escenario.

Tras bambalinas se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, ahí estaba su representante, Cross Marian.

—Buenas noches estúpido alumno— dijo el mayor.

—Buenas noches maestro, lo siento pero debo salir a compensar la espera de mi retraso— no quería hablar con su tutor, eso era frustrante.

Empezó a caminar pasándolo de largo, cuando estaba en el tercer escalón se congelo al oírlo hablar.

—Allen, recuerda que siempre debes seguir adelante, si algo te afecta no dudes en usarlo a tu favor— Ese hombre lo sorprendía, tan solo con verlo podía saber que no se encontraba bien, por eso era desconcertante el hablar con él. Pero después de todo tenía razón, iba a usar todo a su favor.

Termino de subir al escenario y se coloco al frente de su público.

—Buenas Noches a todos— dijo usando un tono cortes y amable hacia su público— lamento mucho la demora, por lo que si me permiten compensarles hoy tocare hasta que todos ustedes estén satisfechos o los del teatro me corran— dijo alegre mientras el público lo ovacionaba— Esta canción es muy nueva, no ha salido en ninguno de mis discos y será la primera vez que se las presente, esto a compensación de mi retraso.

Se giro y fue a donde el piano se encontraba, sin duda todos sus sentimientos los utilizaría a su favor.

Sus dedos se posaron en las teclas y pronto las notas inundaron el recinto, para después de algunos segundos le siguiera la voz del joven que cantaba con todo el sentimiento que imprimía en todas las notas.

_Quédate sentada dónde estás_

_hasta el final de la canción como si nada,_

_piensa que a tu lado hay un control_

_que puede malinterpretar ciertas miradas._

_Soy un invitado de ocasión_

_y no pretendo figurar en tu programa_

_soy como lo fui siempre en tu vida,_

_una noche de debut y despedida._

_Voy a contar la historia de un cantante_

_que entre el público vio a la que fue su amante_

_y le cantó sin que nadie supiera_

_su propia decepción, su larga espera._

_Debo aclarar que no es la vida mía,_

_que cualquier coincidencia es pura fantasía_

_ya me olvidé de ese cariño falso_

_que hoy me viene a pagar con un aplauso._

_Quédate sentada donde estás_

_que soy el eco nada más de tu conciencia,_

_soy como un contrato que se archiva_

_una noche de debut y despedida,_

En cuanto la última nota resonó por la estancia el publico estallo en aplausos, algunos tenían lagrimas en el rostro, ya que el sentimiento con el que interpreto la canción fue tan palpable que todos vibraron con cada nota, cada palabra y cada sentimiento.

Entre el público, justo en el centro y al frente se encontraban el bookman y el samurái contemplando la maestría con que el chico se desenvolvía en el escenario.

Sintió claramente las palabras del chico, sabía que esa canción era para él, la cuarta y quinta estrofa lo comprobaban, una media sonrisa adorno su rostro, mientras recordaba las palabras del chico y todos sus momentos en aquellas islas del Caribe.

Pasadas varias horas el concierto llego a su fin, entre gritos y exclamaciones de fans que habían ido al concierto

Bajo del escenario, sin duda estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, por fin estaba resintiendo las horas que paso bajo la lluvia, al recordarlo una mueca abordo su rostro.

—"Como pude ser tan estúpido"— se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, le dolía que hubiera sido engañado pero lo que lo destrozaba era saber que había traicionado a su mejor amigo, más bien a su único amigo.

La cabeza le empezó a doler, sin duda estaba cansado, no había dormido nada, aun le dolía la parte baja de la espalda y su estado emocional no era mucho mejor, camino rumbo a su camerino, ahí lo estarían esperando su guardaespaldas, su amigo, tal vez su representante y estaba seguro que también estaría su samurái. Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, ese no era su samurái ese era Yuu Kanda el amante de su mejor amigo.

La puerta estaba a unos cuantos pasos, pero sentía que no llegaba, el ultimo corredor lo había pasado apoyándose en la pared. La vista empezó a nublarse, tenía que llegar solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más y lo lograría. Avanzo otro paso más y todo se volvió negro lo último que recordó fue el grito de una voz llamándolo de una forma un tanto extraña.

En cuanto se había acabado la última canción, se dirigieron al camerino del albino, ya que después les sería imposible pasar, lo esperarían un rato ya que tenía que firmar autógrafos y demás tonterías.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendió de ver que había alguien ahí dentro, un hombre rubio que recogía las ropas del cantante y se movía con total confianza por el camerino. No supo porque, pero una enorme furia lo estaba consumiendo, como ese estúpido tomaba las cosas de SU moyashi con tanta confianza. Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos el maldito moyashi no le interesaba, porque enojarse, aunque eso no quitaba que siempre seria suyo.

—Hola dos puntos— saludo energéticamente el pelirrojo al alemán.

—Buenas noches joven bookman— dijo cortes mientras ignoraba el apodo del cuentista.

—Estas esperando a Allen— preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una cómoda silla.

—Soy su guardaespaldas, debo de esperarlo y acompañarlo donde sea— dijo solemne.

—Bueno te hacemos compañía, quedamos de hablar después del concierto—

Mas el alemán no contesto se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía en su labor de recoger y dejar un poco más presentable el camerino.

Había pasado cerca de media hora y el ingles seguía sin llegar, según lo que le había explicado su novio solo tardaba unos 5 minutos cuando mucho 10, pero ya era suficiente, y al parecer el rubiecito ese también se estaba desesperando.

Harto de seguir esperando se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a su casa, tenía que descansar, mañana tendría una importante reunión de negocios, que su novio le reclamara lo que quisiera pero no seguiría esperando como idiota a un estúpido moyashi.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio en el pasillo, venia caminando a un paso exageradamente lento, de seguro el cobarde no quería ni verlo, una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro, si que se llevaría una sorpresa.

Comenzó a acercarse para darle un susto de muerte, pero algo no andaba bien el chico se quedo quieto un momento y luego al dar el siguiente paso se desplomo.

—¡MOYASHI! —No pudo reprimir el grito de terror al verlo caer, corrió todo lo que pudo pero no fue suficiente, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus brazos, volteo hacia la puerta del camerino.

Tanto el Alemán como el pelirrojo habían salido corriendo cuando le oyeron gritar. El ojiverde se acerco corriendo con una cara de autentico terror. En cuanto llego lo primero que hizo fue tocar el rostro del albino, sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba ardiendo en fiebre mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

—Link habla a una ambulancia — grito eufórico el pelirrojo, pero al voltear a ver al guardaespaldas este acababa de colgar su móvil.

—Ya viene en camino—

—Pero que le pudo pasar, si estaba bien en el concierto— dijo angustiado el pelirrojo mientras que con un increíble cuidado retiraba unos cabellos del rostro del albino.

—Se ha de haber empezado a sentir mal desde antes, pero lo más seguro es que no lo dijo—

—Pero yo hable con él en la tarde y se oía perfectamente, como es que enfermo— decía angustiado el pelirrojo, mientras el japonés solo estaba atento a lo que ambos decían, estaba preocupado él lo había visto esa mañana y estaba todo menos enfermo o débil.

—A de ser por sus descuidos— su voz sonaba agriamente— Es la consecuencia de estar 3 horas sentado en medio de una tormenta—

—¿Que hacía en medio de una tormenta? Pregunto molesto el pelirrojo por la actitud de su amigo, no era algo propio de él.

—Menciono que esperaba a alguien para ir a desayunar o algo así— revelo el rubio mientras cargaba al albino, la ambulancia acababa de llegar.

Todos se levantaron para ir directo a la ambulancia, pero cierto pelilargo estaba sorprendido.

Lo había esperado durante tres horas en medio de una tempestad, sintió una gran alegría al saberse tan importante pero le duro poco al ver el rostro del chico que ahora se encontraba recostado en una camilla.

Eso era algo que nunca había sentido.

CULPA

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Que tal les pareció, es más corto que el anterior, pero eso se debe al corte de inspiración, además de que no quería alargarlo mucho.

Este fue el primer capítulo que imagine, fue el que le dio vida al fic, un día de camino a la prepa veíamos mi mama y yo escuchando esa canción y me dije si fuera Allen quien la cantara, si se la cantara a Kanda y de ahí fueron saliendo las ideas.

La canción se llama "Debut y Despedida" es de "Los ángeles Negros"  
si lo sé esa canción es de hace muuuuuuucho tiempo pero me gusto la letra.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolas, después de todo creo que la inspiración llego de nuevo a este fic, si la esperaban denle las gracias a Ichi-Ichi que fue quien me ayudo a que regresara la inspiración y pues a ver si puedo escribir dos fics a la vez, sin más les dejo el capitulo con muchas incógnitas y misterios.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Capitulo 6

En la habitación de un hospital se encontraba durmiendo un joven albino, mientras era custodiado por un atractivo hombre pelirrojo.

Lentamente empezaba a despertar de tan tranquilo sueño. Antes de abrir sus ojos le llego el tan peculiar aroma que solo un hospital podría ofrecerte, imaginando lo que vería al abrir los ojos se decidió a terminar de despertar.

Exactamente como lo imagino paredes de un inmaculado blanco y un suero al lado de la cama que le estaba siendo suministrado en su brazo derecho, girando un poco la cabeza a su izquierda se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro hombre.

—Buenos Días maestro— dijo sin cambiar un poco su expresión.

—Sí que eres estúpido— habló el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaqueta— Mira que hacer semejante estupidez a sabiendas de lo que pasaría— prendió el cigarro y dando una larga calada para después soltar el humo en la cara del joven.

—Sabe que está prohibido fumar en los hospitales—

—Como si me importara— dijo volviendo a tomar su cigarro— Pero lo que me intriga es tus acciones, creo que recuerdas bien que estás maldito, y que tu vida es más corta que la de las demás personas.

—Sí, lo sé—

—Y que se supone que hacías en medio de una tormenta y sin paraguas, si hay una mínima posibilidad de que enfermes Sabes que enfermaras, tu sistema inmune y sabes muy bien el porqué— reclamo molesto el hombre.

—Yo también me pregunto por qué lo hice— dijo en tono pesaroso el joven mientras clavaba su mirada en cualquier punto menos el de su maestro— Pero no volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro.

—Si vuelve a pasar posiblemente no vivas para contarlo, tu estado no es delicado pero un segundo ataque de ese virus podría costarte muy caro—

—Bueno, ya que no estoy muy grave cree que podría conseguir el alta, tengo una reunión a las 12:00 y quiero tener todo listo— hablo cambiando a un modo más profesional, mas frio e impersonal.

—Si, te podías ir en cuanto despertaras, así que arréglate y lárgate, yo voy a arreglar eso— apagando el cigarro en un florero salió del cuarto dejando al albino solo.

"Parece que tendré que volver a tomar vitaminas"— pensó apesumbrado el joven mientras se vestía.

Termino de cambiarse perdido en su marea de pensamientos y sentimientos que le acarreaban desde los últimos días.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su guardaespaldas.

—Buenas Link— al no recibir la usual contestación supo que el alemán estafa enfadado con él— Disculpa por preocuparte es solo que no me di cuenta—

—No se disculpe, fue mi error al no estar junto a usted— dijo fríamente el rubio— el coche esta fuera y en su oficina está un traje limpio y todo lo necesario— El albino solo atino a sonreír, si alguien podía presumir de conocerlo a parte de su maestro ese era Link, sin una palabra sabía que iría directo a lo oficina no importara lo que pasara. Tal vez por eso tenía un baño instalado en su despacho. Sonrió mentalmente ante ese detalle

A llegar al edificio pasaron rápido por recepción y subieron al asesor para llegar al último piso, donde se encontraba la sala de reuniones y la oficina del director general.

Al llegar al piso este se encontraba atestado de gente que de inmediato los abordo.

—Señor llegaron los pedidos de a área 5— dijo una joven que se había acercado.

—Podía firmar estos permisos para la exportación—

—Hubo un problema con el material de la fábrica 8—

—Se pronostica un incremento en el café gourmet y ocupamos…—

Todas las voces hablando a un mismo tiempo mientras rodeaban al joven que simplemente los ignoro y una vez en la puerta de su oficina se giro para encararlos.

—Suman, los pedidos del área 5 que los expertos los examinen y si todo va bien que lo transporten a la fabrica 8 ya que se le agoto, estoy en lo cierto Michael- dijo fijamente mirando al rubio—Thoma Compra 8 toneladas de Gourmet ya que no tardan en agotarse nuestras reservas y debemos estar preparados mira quién ofrece es la mejor calidad no te fijes tanto en el precio ya que subirá y de cualquier forma no nos afectara y en cuanto a esos papeles Johnny podrías dejarlos dentro de mi oficina los revisaré mas tarde y por favor trame el informe y contrato de la empresa de Loto Blanca, tengo una reunión con ellos más tarde, no quiero ser molestado hasta esa hora ¡Entendido Todos!- Pregunto el albino mirando a todo su personal que asintieron, dando vuelta entro a su oficina directo al fondo donde tenía su baño propio.

—Link, podrías traer el desayuno muero de hambre— dijo el chico tomando un tono más confidencial que solo utilizaba con sus cercanos.

—Si yo me encargo.

°| Algunas horas después |°

Se encontraba el albino en la sala de juntas con todo su equipo que a pesar de parecer algo raro estaba lleno de personas muy capases. Arystar Krory un amigo muy fiel que a pesar de su carácter era un hombre bastante capaz, veía todo a fondo y con una lógica implacable. Miranda Lotto una mujer algo histérica pero con una capacidad para recordar los detalles impresionante casi como la de su amigo bookman y Reveer lo más normal de su equipo, inteligente y capaz de tomar el mando cuando fuera necesario. También se encontraba Link más por seguridad que por otra cosa aunque era un muy inteligente estratega.

Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa mientras esperaban a los representantes de Loto Blanco.

Justo a las 12:00 la joven secretaria toco débilmente la puerta.

—Ya están aquí— informo.

—Que espera hágalos pasar— Contesto el albino mirando atento a la puerta.

La joven se hizo un poco para atrás para luego dejar pasar a un grupo de 5 hombres igual que ellos vestidos de traje como los empresarios que eran.

—Buenas Tardes— Habló primero el albino cortésmente— Mi nombre es Allen Noah Walker, soy el director del sector cafetalero del la empresa Milenium— se presento ante la comitiva—Un placer tenerlos aquí, si gustan tomar asiento.

—Buenas tardes señor Noah— saludo el más grande del grupo— El placer es nuestro al permitirnos esta reunión, nuestra empresa le está muy agradecida, mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll, soy el director de la empresa Loto Blanco— Este es mi subdirector Yuu Kanda, el coordinador General Noise Marie, Nuestro abogado Daisya Barry y nuestro mercadologo Chaoji Han— presento a todo su comité el director.

Pronto la reunión dio comienzo para que así se formaran los acuerdos entre las dos empresas a tratar, para así consolidar esa unión que según lo planeada les convendría a ambas empresas.

Al terminar y despedirse todos fueron saliendo, el albino al ser el dueño del lugar se quedo hasta que todos hubieran salido pero para su disgusto se quedo a junto al japonés.

—Con su permiso me retiro, tengo cosas importante que atender— se disculpo al ver que el oriental no tenia intensiones de salir—

—Podemos hablar— dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

—Estuvimos hablando por dos horas, crep que todos los puntos y acuerdos quedaron aclarados— espetó el más joven dando media vuelta— no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted.

El albino salió de la sala de juntas a paso rápido, lo último que quería era tener que soportar un minuto más la presencia del aquel que lo engaño durante la anterior semana.

Sintió una presión en su brazo y volteo molesto a enfrentar quien osara pararlo, pero se encontró de lleno con las orbes oscuras del japonés que lo dejaron por un momento sin aliento, pero de inmediato recobró el sentido, y cargando con toda la frialdad que podía cerró sus sentimientos para que ninguno saliera atreves de sus ojos tormenta.

—Le dije que no tenemos nada de qu hablar— siseo molesto el albino —Me está arrugando el traje—Frialdad pura y cruel sonó por los labios del menor.

—Déjame explicarte— pidió el samurái cediendo por una vez en su vida.

—No hay nada que explicar, creo que todo está muy claro—

El japonés volteo a ambos lados para ver si localizaba a alguien, al ver el piso desierto se decidió a hablar claramente.

—Voy a explicarte lo que paso en el Black Order— sentencio el pelinegro mientras tomaba ambos brazos del más joven para inmovilizarlo puesto que se quería zafar.

—No quiero oír tus mentiras—

—No te voy a mentir, te hablare con toda la verdad te lo juro— dijo el morocho mientras se acercaba y tomaba los labios del joven, reclamando lo que le pertenecía y siempre sería suyo.

Pero con lo que no contaba el pelinegro es que el joven lo mordiera y se alejara rápidamente de su persona.

—Que es lo que te pasa estúpido moyashi— ladró el japonés al sentir el cálido liquido fluir por la herida en su labio.

—A mi no me pasa nada— contesto lo mas cortante posible, aunque por dentro se estuviera destrozando— Tu eres el que está muy raro, pero por si las dudas creo que lo mejor es aclarar las cosas, entre nosotros lo único que habrá será una relación de trabajo ya que a ambas empresas nos beneficia, si no estás conforme con eso discútelo con tu comité, a nosotros no nos afecta que este tratado se anule simplemente encontraremos otra industria de té que se quiere aliar— Todo profesionalismo y frialdad era el joven Walker estando de pie ante la persona que mas amaba y detestaba.

—Pero…—

—Le recuerdo que usted está comprometido, nada más que con mi mejor amigo y no pienso traicionar su amistad— Recordó mientras cortaba la charla del japonés.

—Pero que tonterías dices, si ya lo hiciste o es que acaso se te olvido lo que paso esa noche— exigió el japonés.

—No he olvidado nada, pero eso cambiara lo que paso esa noche fue un desliz que nunca y escúcheme bien NUNCA debió pasar—

—Pero paso— dijo firme el japonés— y puede volver a pasar— ciertamente estaba desesperado, sin darse cuenta había terminado enamorado del albino, aunque quería mucho a Lavi las cosas habían cambiado y si podía tener al albino arreglaría lo demás pero mientras no tuviera esa seguridad no haría nada, después de todo tenía mente de accionista si no hay nada seguro mejor no arriesgar.

—No mientras pueda evitarlo y créame si digo que no pasará—La decisión en los ojos tormenta le hizo flaquear un poco, pero no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Que les pareció, tal vez no es el mejor que he escrito pero estoy desempolvando motores para seguir la historia, espero leerlos y si puedo actualizo la próxima semana.

bye


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Hola, después de algun tiempo vengo con un nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado, sin mas los dejo con él. Y por cierto disculpas por la demora falta de inspiracion, toda se la lleva °Cambios y Giros° XD

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Soledad**

Hacía ya un mes que las negociaciones con la empresa "Lotto Blanco" habían empezado y con ello su pesadilla.

No conforme con saber que era el prometido de su mejor amigo y amarlo aun después de las mentiras el muy bastardo se las arreglaba para que siempre se quedaran a solas que sus miradas se cruzaran, lograba ponerlo nervioso aunque su máscara nunca había decaído dentro se desmoronaba ya que el pelinegro no dejaba morir la esperanza pero su amigo pelirrojo mataba con cada gesto de confianza.

Era difícil enfrentar sentimientos tan grandes el amor contra la amistad, en medio se encontraba su felicidad pero que sin ninguno no podía completarse, sentía que se merecía sufrir, por traicionar a la única persona que no le había juzgado o discriminado.

Una enorme migraña se hacía presente como todos los días en el último mes, se recargo en el respaldo de su cómoda silla mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y saco una pequeña caja de pastillas, si seguía así debería ir a ver al médico y Cross lo reñiría por estresarse. Volvió a suspirar mientras agarraba el vaso de agua que tenía preparado y se tomaba dos pastillas.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta, por lo que levanto rápidamente la mirada y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas levanto la máscara que se había permitido romper por unos instantes.

—Adelante— autorizo con voz firme

Se trataba de Link, quien lo miraba impasible con el semblante siempre serio.

—El duque Milenium acaba de llamar pide que se presente de inmediato en su presencia, se encuentra en el Hyatt Regency London— Comunico tranquilamente mientras tomaba el saco que colgaba cerca del perchero y se lo acercaba al peliblanco.

—No sabes que quiere tratar— pregunto intrigado el albino, nunca confiaría en el duque, no después de sus experiencias, lo odiaba por obligarlo a hacer lo que hacía, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, no solo.

Ambos dejaron el edificio y se dirigieron al lujoso hotel donde estaría esperando el duque.

Al llegar dieron su nombre a un atento mayordomo que los guio hasta donde se encontraba su "padre" como se hacía llamar por todos los noah.

—Buenas tardes conde Milenium, duque Mikk— saludo a ambos hombres que estaban tomando una copa de lo que parecía ser coñac. —A que se debe el honor de semejante invitación— si tenía que tratar algo con el hombre que lo mandaba lo mejor era hacerlo rápido y largarse no soportaba su sola presencia.

—Mejor toma asiento mi querido 14° que quiero hablarlo tranquilamente— el hombre señalo una silla justo frente a Tikky y a un lado suyo.

—De acuerdo— dijo fríamente mientras maldecía su serte al tener que quedarse más tiempo.

—Me preocupo continuamente de tu salud— empezó a recitar al hombre más viejo— Creo que se debe a tu frialdad creo que lo que más necesitas es a alguien a tu lado para que le de calor a tu vida — iba a empezar con rodeos eso si que era fantástico la bomba sería muy grande, pero algo en la sonrisa de su "hermano" lo asustaba.

—Lamento interrumpirlo conde— se apresuro a decir mejor que soltara todo rápido para irse a un con mayor rapidez— no logro entender a que quiere llegar con esto, tengo muchos compromisos hoy— definitivamente era una mentira pero nadie lo sabría—porque no va directo al grano, como usted comprende mi tiempo es muy limitado y vale muchísimo— claro miles de veces había oído esas palabras del hombre sentado a su lado, que lo más importante era la empresa que su padre había abandonado y que todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

—Me alegra saber que estés tan metido en tus negocios— aquella sonrisa solo logro causarle escalofríos pero los oculto perfectamente— El señor Mikk me ha pedido tu mano, quiere casarse contigo.

De haber sabido eso hubiera esperado la charla larga y tendida, cierto que no le pasaba desapercibida las miradas que le lanzaba el otro noah, pero eso a ir a pedírselo al conde personalmente y sin antes consultarlo le ofendía.

—Entonces Allen, dime cuando quieres que sea la boda— la seductora voz del noah del placer lo hizo reaccionar ¿Boda? Pero si el ni había aceptado—Estuvimos pensando que si sería muy repentino hacerlo la próxima semana que tal dentro de un mes, ante esa duda quisimos consultarte, tu opinión nos importa— esas simples palabras habían abierto la puerta del entendimiento para el joven albino.

De eso se trataba su viaje de "descanso" era para planearlo todo sin que se diera cuenta y cuando lo hiciera sería demasiado tarde para negarse, porque ya tendrían con que atarlo.

La clara ironía en las palabras del otro noah eran un golpe bajo para su orgullo ya que no lo habían consultado para nada, y no lo hubieran hecho de no saber que era un hombre ocupado y que ese gran acontecimiento no tenia que interrumpir los negocios familiares.

—Creo que penosamente tendré que negarme a semejante proposición— dijo el albino decidido a no perder su libertad.

—Querido Allen, creí que entenderías la situación— dijo el conde mientras se frotaba los ojos tras las lentes— Tú no tienes opciones, el duque Mikk ya pago la dote perteneciente a tu persona— aclaro el duque mirando fijamente a su más joven "hijo"— Aunque aun puedes negarte, aunque creo que sabrás que el precio será añadido a la cuenta de tu amigo bookman y además que la deuda se extenderá a todo tu comité y tal vez un poco llegue hasta cierto japonés de "Lotto Blanco" —Su mirada era de puro odio, esa era una amenaza que sabia la cumplirían después de todo estaba la parte negra del clan de noah.

—Ocupo revisar mi agenda, tengo muchas cosas pendientes debido a mi vacaciones— no pudo suprimir la ironía al mencionar la última palabra.

—Entonces es un sí— declaro felizmente el mayor como si unos segundos antes no lo hubiera amenazado, como si se tratara de un compromiso donde todo resultaría feliz— Bien mis niños los dejo para que hablen, han de tener mucho que discutir y yo negocios que atender— y sin más la figura de aquel hombre desapareció por un largo pasillo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó con voz ahogada el joven, aun consternado por las amenazas.

—Porque así debe ser, porque así lo quiero — declaro firme el mayor.

—Mi parte de la empresa no supera a la tuya, no puede haber mucha más alianza de la que ya hay, no entiendo en que te beneficia esto— eso lo confundía sabía lo que el conde quería, quería atarlo para así vigilar todos sus movimientos pero la actitud de Tikky lo había sorprendido.

El portugués se levantó de su asiento para acercarse más al albino, tomando su rostro con una mano lo levanto para encarar la mirada gris.

—Porque eres hermoso y te deseo más que nada— y sin otra cosa se apodero de los labios del albino que ante su sorpresa no lo rechazaron aunque también para su disgusto tampoco le respondieron, era como besar un simple muñeco, cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

—Eres delicioso— imprimió toda la lascivia que pudo, quería una reacción de parte del albino fuera buena o mala pero no la había.

Miro fijamente los ojos gris tormenta frente a él, intentando revelar sus secretos o algo pero solo se topo con muro de frio metal.

—Si eso es todo entonces me retiro, imagino que ya todo estará preparado, mañana te mando un fax con la confirmación de la fecha— habló lo mas monótonamente posible, no quería desvelar su asco o tristeza, no ante aquel noah.

Vio como el albino se levantaba de su asiento ignorándolo completamente, dándole un golpe bajo a su orgullo, nadie se le había resistido, no al noah del placer y ese insolente lo había retado, por lo que tendría su castigo.

—Una cosa más— dijo cuando el chico estaba en el marco de la puerta, el joven no respondió solo se quedo esperando las palabras del otro— Pasado mañana darás una conferencia de prensa donde anunciaras tu retirada oficial de la música— ordenó firmemente, el albino no podía negarse por más que quisiese ya que en sus manos estaba la seguridad de sus más cercanos — ¡Dejaras la música! — sentencio cruelmente mientras miraba como aquel delgado cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensarlo, una reacción al fin, cosa que el moreno disfrutaba con total diversión.

Con una simple frase había arruinado lo poco que se había salvado su mundo, primero el samurái había roto ilusiones y sueños, luego el mismo había destrozado gran parte de su mundo debido a aquella traición a su amigo, llegaba el conde para atrapar su libertad y ahora Mikk se encargaba de cerrarle su única vía de escape, la música.

—Eso es muy repentino— se atrevió a decir aunque sabía que no podía contradecirlo a menos que quisiera que sus amigos salieran heridos, cosa que trataría de evitar.

—No me importa lo harás— declaro conforme al ver al chico reaccionar cada vez más.

El albino se giro para encarar al moreno.

—Un concierto más— pidió el chico mirándolo fijamente— solo déjame despedirme apropiadamente de ellos— pidió el chico sabiendo que era una petición casi imposible.

—No, simplemente anunciaras que te retiras y nada más, no volverás a tocar NUNCA— su voz era fuerte e imponía respeto, pero esos ojos mercurio parecían rogarle.

No podía dejar de tocar simplemente así, eso era imposible quería despedirse de todos, sabía lo que el compromiso le quitaría, entre ellos a todos sus seres queridos, también sabía que no lo soportaría, no sin desahogarse, sin despedirse de su pasión, de su música.

—Un último concierto, para despedirme— rogo el joven al borde del colapso— por favor.

—Está bien, te concedo ese deseo, considéralo un regalo antes de la boda— dijo el moreno apiadándose un poco del albino— pero te costara — la mirada gris se veía sorprendida de sus palabras— como pago te pido que me beses— él había besado al albino, pero este no lo había besado a él y sabia que eso era doblegar un poco más al Ingles.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, sabía con quien trataba, por eso siempre había querido huir de esa "familia" que ahora lo humillaba.

—Si lo hago, me dejaras hacer ese concierto— pregunto el chico.

—Claro, te doy mi palabra—

Eso le dolía, pero sabía que tendría la oportunidad de desahogarse una vez más, en aquella oportunidad que estaba comprando.

Se acerco poco a poco al castaño, que se mantenía impasible en su lugar. Ya estaba solo a unos centímetros del cuerpo del otro, pero este al ser más alto se lo ponía difícil ya que no cooperaba, tal cual había hecho el anteriormente, muy a su pesar tuvo que ponerse de puntas para alcanzar los labios del otro noah que sonrió ente el contacto.

El albino empezó con el beso, pero el otro no hacía nada cosa que lo frustraba ya que lo hacía sentir patético, ahí parado de puntillas besándolo sin quererlo.

Cansado se separo para irse rápidamente, pero en cuanto bajo sus pies, los brazos del hombre lo apresaron y nuevamente aquella boca se posiciono en la suya con un beso demandante y agresivo que lo había tomado desprevenido, intento zafarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte, el mayor en su arrebato de pasión mordió el labio del albino haciéndolo sangrar y ante el quejido del pequeño entro posesivamente en la cavidad del peliblanco.

Instantes después ambos se separaron bruscamente, las pupilas grises había mucho odio que era dirigido al noah que tenía enfrente.

Sonrío, el chico estaba furioso y eso lo complacía enormemente.

—Podrás hacer tu ultimo concierto— declaro sonriente el castaño— Pero…

Esa simple palabra le hizo estremecer ya que no se esperaba una condición, no cuando ya había cumplido con la anterior.

— ¿Pero?—continúo cautelosamente el albino queriendo saber algo más de aquello.

—Deberás seguir cada una de mis órdenes sin rechistar en un futuro, no importa donde, cuando o cual sea la orden solo te limitaras a obedecer.

Sabía que eso no era una sugerencia era lo que haría de ahora en adelante porque ese era el precio de su petición.

Se limito a asentir con la cabeza, decirlo en voz alta seguía siendo muy doloroso.

—Puedes retirarte— declaro sonriente el Noah.

El albino salió casi corriendo, le deba asco todo el lugar, a pesar de ser un magnifico hotel a él le parecía de lo más asqueroso, por lo que había pasado por ser el símbolo que le quitaba lo último que tenía.

Fuera se encontraba Link esperando su llegada a un lado del coche tal como se lo había pedido anteriormente.

No tuvo que decirle nada el rubio le abrió la puerta y rápidamente subió por el otro lado para empezar a conducir.

— ¿A la oficina? —pregunto una cuando sabía que dentro de unas cuadras mas tendrían que decidir el rumbo, la mansión en la cual se quedaban o la oficina.

—Si —contesto quedamente mientras seguía repasando los acontecimientos anteriores.

Llegaron en menos de 10 minutos y en total silencio entraron al ascensor, llegaron al piso seleccionado y el albino fue directo a la puerta de su oficina ignorando a todos a su alrededor, esperaba que Link lo disculpara pero tendría que dejárselo en sus manos al menos hasta recuperar su auto control.

—Joven el señor…— había empezado a hablar suman, pero el rubio lo había detenido y ante ese gesto todos los demás callaron y esperaron a que yo saliera de su vista.

Pero al entrar al despacho se quedo de piedra, ahí frente a él estaba Kanda, el maldito samurái que había empezado la destrucción de su mundo.

—Moyashi, tardaste eso da una muy mala impresión a tus socios— dijo altanero el japonés al encontrar un error en la faceta de empresario del Ingles.

Le sorprendió que no se exaltara por el apodo o por el insulto, el joven todavía se encontraba parado en la puerta viéndolo fijamente.

—Sabía que te encantaba, pero al menos respira— esa frase logro hacer que el chico reaccionara, aunque fuera un poco.

Se fue acercando al japonés con paso decidido, no podía aguantarlo más, no cuando sabía en lo que se convertiría su vida a partir de ahora, le dolía justo frente a él estaba el maldito sujeto que había podido derrumbar todas sus defensas y había calado hondo en su alma que por tanto años había cerrado a todo el mundo.

Sin darle importancia a lo demás se abrazo fuertemente al torso del japonés, que lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— exclamo un poco extrañado por la forma de actuar del pequeño.

Pero este no hizo movimiento alguno, solo lo siguió abrazando como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Te odio— susurro bajito justo para que apenas alcanzara a escucharlo el japonés, quien abrió increíblemente los ojos ante la sorpresa de esa frase— Te odio tanto, si no fuera por ti esto no sería tan difícil— a cada palabra lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza —explícame ¿por qué tengo que quererte tanto aun después de lo que nos hiciste? —Enterró su rostro en el hombro del mayor mientras intentaba controlarse.

—Yo…no lo sé— habló con sinceridad mientras abrazaba también al joven que estaba entre sus brazos, joven que sin darse cuenta lo había conquistado y del que ahora estaba locamente enamorado.

El más joven se separo un poco el abrazo, solo lo suficiente para levantar el rostro y besar a su samurái. Un beso desesperado, lleno de necesidad y tristeza.

—Podrías hacerme olvidar— pregunto cuándo se separo de aquel cálido contacto.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y el pelinegro pudo ver claramente el sufrimiento de su moyashi, en aquellos ojos plata había un dolor tan profundo que por un momento lo dejaron hipnotizado ante la profundidad de ellos.

No respondió con palabras, solo beso al joven con mucho sentimiento intentando transmitirle confianza, seguridad, amor y todo sentimiento con tal de borrar aquella tristeza.

Pronto ambos empezaron a corresponderse con mayor pasión, y la necesidad hizo que quitaran las prendas y poco a poco ambos quedaron como aquella noche en el Black Order.

Entre besos y carisias el pelinegro hizo que el pequeño entre sus brazos olvidara toda pena y tristeza, remplazándolo con olas de placer.

Pasado el tiempo ambos se corrieron, ambos acostados en la alfombra de aquella gigantesca oficina.

Ninguno habló por varios minutos, hasta que el inminente momento de volver a la realidad los llamaba.

El albino se sentó ante la atenta mirada del japonés.

—Sabes, te estoy muy agradecido— comenzó a hablar Allen— No se pero siempre que estoy contigo puedo olvidarme de los demás problemas para solo concentrarme en los que tú me traes— sonrió tristemente mientras lo veía.

—No digas tonterías moyashi— habló el japonés algo abochornado por las palabras que había recibido— Por cierto, no crees que hayamos asustado a tus empleados, pues créeme me aturdiste— sonrió burlonamente mientras ocultaba sus verdaderas intensiones con un comentario de ese tipo.

—Descuida la habitación esta insonorizada, nadie puede escuchar lo que pasa aquí dentro, después de todo no me gustaría que me interrumpieran o escucharan algo de mis mejores encuentros— la cara de incredulidad del japonés lo hizo sonreír.

—Pero tú me dijiste aquel día que…—

—Era broma pequeño orgulloso— dijo el albino sonriendo mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del samurái.

—Estoy hecho un asco— declaro el morocho viendo su aspecto.

El albino se termino de incorporar y le tendió la mano.

—Sera mejor que nos duchemos, si no podrían sacar conclusiones muy acertadas— le sonrió tranquilamente mientras lo dirigía al baño que tenía.

Se ducharon juntos mientras luchaban y jugaban entre carisias y besos, alargando los perfectos momentos que aun rodeaban en la atmosfera.

Al salir se cambiaron entre risas y pleitos.

—Lo que decías de insonorizada era mentira— pregunto el japonés mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—No, en verdad el cuarto esta insonorizado, después de todo me gusta tener privacidad ya que cualquier cosa podría arruinar una importante negociación, no queremos que espías de la competencia se enteren de nuestros secretos— una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras recordaba sus instrucciones para construir el edificio.

—Exagerado— termino por decir el japonés aunque por dentro estuviera un poco impresionado por la precaución del albino.

El teléfono timbro rompiendo un poco la atmosfera que había en la oficina, el albino fue a contestar mientras aprovechaba para escribir una pequeña nota.

—Al parecer me solicitan urgente en el almacén— dijo mientras veía fijamente a su acompañante.

—Nos veremos luego— pregunto, no más bien afirmo el japonés mientras veía que el peliblanco se acercaba a su persona.

—Si— contestó simplemente el albino mientras que con una mano tomaba el rostro del japonés para volverlo a besar y con la otra metía en la chaqueta la pequeña nota que anteriormente había escrito.

El japonés contesto aquel beso, pero algo en el hacía que lo sintiera como una despedida como si nunca volverían a verso o cualquier cosa.

Se separaron y se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos y lo que vio el oriental no le gusto nada, nuevamente estaba esa capa de frio metal que no permitía saber mucho de su estado pero aun se veía un aura de profunda tristeza.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Bueno, termina el capitulo,  
no tengo mucho que decir solo que las cosas  
van a cambiar un poco y que en el proximo  
saldra nuevamene Lavi a escena.  
Hasta la proxima


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Más vale tarde que nunca, bueno creo que tarde un pelín menos que la vez anterior en actualizar, vengo con este nuevo capi lleno de tristeza en su mayoría, ahora si nadie se salvo.

Sin más los dejo leyendo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Lagrimas**

La ciudad se había vuelto loca, con el nuevo concierto que daría el Caballero Blanco, el gran concierto de Allen Walker.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, casi siempre se presentaba con anticipación, nunca había hecho una gira pero si había visitado muchísimas ciudades alrededor del mundo dando conciertos, donde lo llevaban los negocios era donde naturalmente daba conciertos.

Lo más curioso de todo era el tema que hasta el momento era desconocido al igual que el motivo, a pesar de que en tan solo 5 días se había organizado toda la publicidad y todo se había disparado.

En compensación a ello y para que fueran la mayor cantidad de personas los precios de cada boleto eran ridículamente bajos, eran lo justo para pagar todas la medidas publicitarias que estaban adquiriendo.

El joven albino se encontraba cenando en un lujosísimo restauran en la zona más exclusiva de la región, estaba en una mesa apartada de la multitud, después de todo seguía siendo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Tomo delicadamente su copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo, mientras esperaba a su acompañante.

—Disculpa la demora, había muchísimo trafico— escucho el arrastrar de la silla poco después de la disculpa de su amigo.

—No hay problema Lavi, no tenía mucho— eso era una tremenda mentira había llegado una hora antes de lo previsto ya que si no lo hacía podría arrepentirse y no presentarse, se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso.

—Armaste un gran revuelo con eso del nuevo concierto, creí que tardarías más en hacer una nueva presentación, nunca fue lo tuyo hacer shows tan seguido— comento divertido el pelirrojo.

—Pues ya ves, surgieron ciertas cosas y quiero hacer lo mejor— el albino levanto la mirada de su copa por primera vez, para sonreírle a su amigo, que se preocupo al ver el rostro del joven.

—Allen, me estas asustando ¿qué pasó? — pregunto angustiado el ojiverde.

—Dejo la música— era a la primera persona que se lo decía, ni siquiera a su rubio guardaespaldas le había comentado del origen del concierto.

La cara de incredulidad de su mejor amigo era digna de fotografiarse, si fuera en otra ocasión se hubiera carcajeado por su expresión.

Afortunadamente llego el mesero para levantar su pedido, ambos ordenaron tranquilamente, aunque el albino evitaba la mirada de su acompañante.

Una vez que los dejo solos el silencio reino por un largo rato hasta que nuevamente llego el mesero pero ya con los platos de la cena.

—Me dejaste sorprendido— admitió aun impactado por la noticia— no creo que estés bromeando con eso, es demasiado importante para ti— terminó por explicar al ver la extrañada mirada de su amigo.

—Me alegra que lo tomes seriamente— se llevo un bocado y lo mastico con total calma.

—Lo que me inquiera es el ¿por qué? de esa repentina decisión— empezaba a entrar en un terreno peligroso, lo sabía porque a pesar de parecer desinteresado los cambios en el otro chico fueron notorios para su ojo crítico.

—Estoy comprometido, me caso —declaró el chico, no se había animado a decirlo en voz alta, como si fuera algo que se pudiera eludir con el simple hecho de no decirlo.

—Me estas asustando realmente, dos cosas que nunca creí que harías ahora de la nada te lo propones, que te está pasando Allen— la nota de alarmante preocupación en su voz solo hizo que el albino sonriera con tristeza.

—Es inevitable, una cosa conlleva a la otra así que lo más probable es que en un tiempo no nos volvamos a ver, por eso te invite a cenar— el pelirrojo lo sabía, sabía que eso era una despedida ya que en algún tiempo de sus agitadas vidas no se habían visto por años y no por eso habían mencionado palabra.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto en un murmullo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba sonar despreocupado, cogió por fin los cubiertos para empezar a cenar.

—Realmente no importa— esas simples tres palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo entendiera mucho, su mejor amigo se iba a casar sin amor, tal vez por obligación.

No dijeron nada en un buen rato mientras disgustaban la comida y la presencia del otro.

—Toma— el chico le paso un par de entradas, siempre era costumbre de que el chico le mandara un par de entradas a donde fuera que estuviese— Sin para este concierto, es el lugar de siempre— Su amigo siempre le apartaba un lugar en el medio y en primera fila, para así tenerlo de apoyo, o al menos así había sido en el pasado.

—Gracias, ahí estaré— dijo el pelirrojo mientras se guardaba las dos entradas en su saco.

—Promételo, por favor prométeme que estarás hay no importa lo que pase— rogo el albino mientras veía fijamente a su amigo.

—Calma pequeño moyashi— dijo sonriente al recordar al apodo que su pareja le había dado al chico.

—Te necesito ahí conmigo, no quiero que faltes ya que es mi último concierto y quiero despedirme—los ojos plata rogaban y el pelirrojo no hizo más que dejarse vencer a su mayor debilidad.

—Te juro que estaré ahí sin importar lo que pase— dijo solemne el pelirrojo mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo entre las suyas— Hace tiempo te prometí que estaría contigo cuando más me necesitaras y si tú me necesitas en ese concierto ahí estaré— Sin mediar otra palabra continuaron comiendo en total silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—A decir verdad te cite aquí por otra razón— volvió a romper el silencio el albino, justo cuando les pasaban el postre.

—Pues ha de ser realmente importante, para dejar las otras dos noticias como plato de entrada—medio bromeo el pelirrojo.

—Recuerdas que cuando me llamaste el ultimo día de mis vacaciones te conté sobre un chico que había conocido— El cambio de tema era imprevisto pero al pelirrojo no le paso desapercibido el temblor en la voz del ojigris.

—Si, en ese momento te escuchaste realmente feliz, como olvidarlo— declaro serio el pelirrojo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de aquel tema.

—Pues lo volví a ver, está aquí en Inglaterra— ante esa declaración el pelirrojo se alegro, aunque no le cuadraba los gestos de tristeza del chico y su presentimiento no hacia más que incrementarse.

—Lo amó— fue una declaración fuerte y sincera que por un momento dejaron shokeado al cuentista— Pero es imposible que este con él— la cara del albino estaba llena de resignación— Después de todo me voy a casar.

—Pero porque no lo cancelas, no te niegues a ser feliz no ahora que lo puedes ser— exclamo el pelirrojo preocupadísimo por su amigo.

—No es solo mi compromiso, nuestra relación es totalmente imposible yo nunca podría hacerlo— la voz del joven era se estremecía.

—Por favor, tu y yo sabemos que no hay obstáculos a la hora de amar, no importa lo que pase tu felicidad es primero— la sinceridad del pelirrojo abrumo al albino que en cada momento se sentía más y más culpable, no merecía tener un amigo así.

— Pero no merezco ser feliz, no después de lo que hice— la voz se le rompió y termino en un sollozo.

Malinterpretando la razón del albino, el pelirrojo siguió.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo Allen, tú eras la persona más hermosa y amble que he conocido, y créeme que no hay una persona que se merezca más esa felicidad que tu— eso fue suficiente para que el albino se sintiera como la peor cosa del mundo.

—Te equivocas Lavi, no la merezco y por esa razón no puedo luchar por él— La voz se le quebró llegad a ese punto— Recuerdas el nombre del hotel en que dije que me hospede— pregunto temerosamente el chico.

—Black Order— respondió automáticamente el pelirrojo— No espera ese es en el que se hospedo Yuu —Volteo a ver a su amigo y se quedo congelado, una sonrisa de lo más triste lo acompañaba y aquellos ojos plateados estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

—Parece que tu mente siempre es muy exacta —dijo el chico en un tono de total arrepentimiento, gruesas lágrimas caían por los plateados.

—No, eso no puede ser— empezó a decir el pelirrojo demasiado impactado, estaba negándoselo— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Alzó la voz realmente enojado y sintiéndose traicionado.

—Lo siento— susurro el albino con ojos llorosos.

—Mentiroso, Yuu nunca haría algo así, el y yo nos vamos a casar— furiosas lagrimas salían de los ojos verdes del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento tanto— sollozo el albino aun sin despegar la vista del albino.

—Me das asco ¡te odio! —exclamo el bookman mientras la furia lo consumía —No quiero saber nada de ti— lo miro con el mayor rencor que pudo, ni siquiera se compadeció de las lagrimas de su amigo.

—De verdad lo siento muchísimo— dijo el albino con voz quebrada por las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, no le pediría perdón a su amigo ya que no lo merecía, no después de lo que le hizo y como lo traiciono— Lo siento—murmuro mientras bajaba la cabeza — los siento— volvió a repetir mientras cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas caían al costoso mantel— Lo siento.

El pelirrojo lo veía incrédulo, pero su enojo era mayor por lo que se retiro del lugar dejando al albino disculpándose.

El albino se dio cuenta cuando el otro joven salió pero no por eso levanto la cabeza, continuó inclinado llorando y disculpándose.

En otro lugar un poco alejado de la zona restaurantera se encontraba un japonés paseando como loco por toda la estancia de su apartamento.

—Maldito moyashi, por que no contesta— exclamó frustrado mientras que nuevamente le enviaban a buzón.

En los últimos días había intentado contactarse con su moyashi, pero el empresario siempre estaba ocupado en una cosa u otra, o tal vez solo intentaba evitarlo y si fuera eso último lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Se metió el celular a la bolsa dándose cuenta del papel que cargaba desde que lo descubrió dentro de su chaqueta aquella noche.

_Después del encuentro con el albino se había sentido realmente feliz, no que lo expresara notablemente pero sus compañeros más cercanos se dieron cuenta del cambio en su humor._

_Se había mantenido sociable con los miembros de su compañía, no amigable ni alegre, simplemente sociable._

_Ni las bromas de Daisya le hicieron perder por completo el control como era normal, claro que se exaspero y termino amenazándolo pero con una fuerza menor a la acostumbrada._

_El problema empezó cuando al llegar a su casa y empezarse a desvestir para así tomar su bien merecido descanso, se dio cuenta que de su bolsillo se había caído un trozo de papel._

_Extrañado lo junto, no acostumbraba guardar nada en los bolsillos ya que para lavarlos se hacían trisas y se arruinaba el traje y el dichoso papel._

_Lo recogió, estaba perfectamente doblado._

_Lo dejo temporalmente en la cama y termino de ponerse su pijama, al acostarse lo tomo y con mucho cuidado lo empezó a desdoblar, dentro había una muy bonita letra, claro no era mejor que la suya pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar._

_Comenzó a leerla, era más bien parecida a una mini carta que a una nota como anteriormente había pensado._

_Muchas gracias por todo, fue hermoso mientras duro pero lamentablemente llegue demasiado tarde a tu vida, por favor cuida de Lavi lo mejor que puedas, no hagas nada que lo pueda dañar te lo dejo a ti._

_Atte. Allen Walker._

_P.D. Si me entero que le jugaste una mala pasada ten por seguro que vendré a patearte tu oriental trasero._

_El maldito moyashi lo estaba dejando, no que tuvieran una relación muy grande o algo por el estilo, pero había creído que por fin habían arreglado las diferencias aquella tarde, pero al parecer el estúpido brote de habas se quería hacer el héroe, eso había sido muy duro ya que aunque se lo negara estaba completamente loco por el albino._

_Arrugo el papel con fuerza y de inmediato tomo el teléfono, lo iba a escuchar ya que él era Yuu Kanda._

_Pero para su mayor frustración nunca contestaba el celular y en su oficina siempre le daban largas, Cuando había tocado la reunión para cerrar por fin el contrato el albino no había aparecido, sus compinches lo habían escusado y les entregaron el contrato previamente firmado por el Ingles, eso solo lo hizo enfurecer._

Ahora después de 5 días seguía marcándole, esperando a que de una buena vez se animara a contestar.

Lego el día del imprevisto concierto y el auditorio estaba a reventar, nunca antes se había visto semejante aglomeración. El grupo que representaba al albino había transportado varias pantallas gigantes que se colocaron alrededor del auditorio para toda la gente que no alcanzo boletos. También habían pedido a un par de televisoras que lo transmitieran en vivo.

Las luces se apagaron en el auditorio para luego volver a encenderse enfocando un punto en medio del escenario, ahí se encontraba el caballero blanco.

—Buenas noches como están todos— pregunto el chico por el micrófono y pronto el rugido del público se hizo escuchar.

—Primero que nada les quiero dar la bienvenida a este concertó y agradecerles su presencia ya que fue algo realmente imprevisto— empezó a relatar el chico— Espero y que lo disfruten por que hoy vengo con muchas canciones nuevas y también estoy dispuesto a cantar hasta que ustedes lo decidan — dijo el chico.

La música empezó a inundar el lugar y tan pronto como la voz se empezó a expandir por todo el auditorio los miles de fans empezaron a seguirlo.

Pasaron las horas y el público estaba más que complacido con el espectáculo, había habido votaciones y las canciones más solicitadas las había cantado el albino siempre sonriendo.

—Bueno esta es una canción que se la dedico a una persona muy especial en mi vida, que sin ella no podía estar aquí— fijo su vista en el par de asientos vacios en primera fila, Lavi no había ido— En si este concierto es dedicado especialmente para esa persona ya que me dio fuerza para realizar esta carrera—paro un poco su discurso no se sentía con ganas de seguir porque sabía que se le quebraría la voz y no podría cantar.

Un solo violín empezó a tocar haciéndole compañía a las tristes notas del piano que tocaba el albino.

_Perdóname mi gran error,  
de querer detenerte  
pero sufro al verte  
sé que no eres feliz._

Olvídame y sin rencor  
te deseo que dios te bendiga  
que el amor y la suerte te sigan  
donde tu estés.

_Sigue sin mi  
pues mi mundo no es tan hermoso  
y tu ya lo ves  
tu no tienes la culpa  
que todo me salga al revés  
de luchar sin ganar  
ahora si se han cansado mis pies_

Sigue sin mí,  
desde aquí pediré que en tu vida te vaya mejor  
ya conmigo sufriste ya solo mereces amor  
mientras tanto yo aquí  
llorare por mi error.

La triste melodía terminó de resonar en las paredes de aquel hermoso auditorio, la gran mayoría de presentes estaban conmovidos hasta las lágrimas debido a la interpretación de dicha canción.

—Bueno esta canción de la compuse a esa persona ya que la defraudé en muchos aspectos— retomo su discurso aun sentado en el banco del piano— Además les quiero anunciar que este es mi último concierto— un silencio espectral tomo lugar ante las palabras del albino— Les doy las gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que me apoyaron para llegar hasta aquí, este es el motivo de este concierto ya que me retiro permanentemente de la música, les doy las gracias a todos.

Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar rumbo a su camerino, pronto se armaría el escándalo y para cuando eso pasase quería estar lejos de ahí.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad a mi me gusto muchísimo es uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento, aunque creo que con los que vienen tendré que escoger, muchas gracias por sus reviews ya que me hacen querer seguir actualizando.

Nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.

P.S. La canción se llama "Sigue sin mi" es de Marco Antonio Solís por si se les ofrece.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Hola, bueno vengo con otro capi un pelin mas largo que los anteriores y con mucha acción, bueno no tanta, mejor decidan ustedes, aunque antes que nada les debo hacer unas cuantas advertencias.

1.-Conseguir pañuelos que esto va para llorar, al menos yo lo hice mientras escribía XD  
2.- Contiene unas escenas un tanto fuertes, no sean pervertidas no es Lemon, es mas bien Gore

Creo que son todas, el capi se lo dedico a Casandra, una primita que me lee y es súper fanática del Yullen, que por cierto fue la que me reclamo el no haber actualizado y pues entre platicas volvió la inspiración para este fic que espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Creo que ya la hice larga, ahí va el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_Arrepentimiento_

Se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala, con la vista perdida en el infinito, en sus manos seguía el móvil que hasta hace unos minutos había sonado.

Las cosas no podían seguir así, ya había pasado un mes y en todo ese tiempo no recibió una sola noticia de su mejor amigo.

Soltó un suspiro al viento, era hora de hablar por más que le incomodara tenía que empezar a hacer ciertos cambios en su vida.

Volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba a su derecha 3:15, era demasiado tarde, o tal vez era mejor decir muy temprano. Volvió a suspirar, dormiría un par de horas antes de llamar a Yuu y así empezar a terminar aquel asunto.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, justo antes de quedarse dormido un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, tenia exactamente el mismo tiempo sin saber nada de su "prometido"

Más tarde ese mismo día en la empresa Lotto blanco un joven oriental, que todos conocían como el subdirector de la empresa, estaba paseando de un lado a otro mientras daba órdenes a unos más que asustados empleados.

Desde que se había enterado del último concierto del estúpido moyashi y su repentina desaparición, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, su aura asesina había incrementado a niveles insospechados superando los record de los días anteriores.

Un maldito mes llevaba desaparecido, el maldito moyashi, no contestaba sus mensajes no podía habar con él, en su oficina siempre le decían que estaba de vacaciones, cosa realmente extraña ya que si mal no recordaba cuando lo había conocido estaba de vacaciones, era imposible que alguien que administra una empresa de tal magnitud se permitiera tantos descansos, y en todo caso que así fuera que le dijera como que ocupaba des estresarse pero YA.

Miro a su alrededor, ya estaba dentro de la comodidad de su oficina, había llegado inconscientemente pero lo agradecía, no le apetecía estar tratando con los inútiles de sus empleados.

Se fue a sentar en su gran silla detrás de su escritorio, intentaría tranquilizarse después de todo la empresa Milenium vendría a hacerles una visita ya que tenían que ver que tan bien iba la producción fruto de la unión que habían hecho hace más de un mes.

Unos golpes en la puerta arruinaron su escaso momento de tranquilidad, una joven se asomo por la puerta, se le veía realmente nerviosa.

—Buenas tardes señor Kanda— dijo al punto de un colapso la bella joven— Llamo el señor Bookman, me pidió que le dijera que fuera cuanto antes a su departamento— dijo realmente nerviosa la joven, sin duda estaba muerta de miedo por su comportamiento.

—Está bien, llámelo nuevamente y repórtele que como a eso de las…— volteo a ver su reloj de pulsera— que a las 9:00 podre estar ahí— se volvió a sentar ignorando a la que se decía su secretaria.

La pobre mujer no sabía bien que hacer, por lo que opto salir de ahí, dio media vuelta y justo cuando rodo el picaporte la voz de su jefe la asusto.

—Avíseme cuando lleguen los colaboradores de Milenium— regreso se vista a los papeles que sostenía—

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, había estado tan obsesionado con la desaparición del estúpido moyashi que había olvidado por completo al conejo, tal vez estaría molesto y le empezaría a hacer un teatro cuando llegara, con tal de molestarlo pro compensar su despiste.

Eran cerca de diez y media y el japonés aun no llegaba, se la había pasado toda la tarde pensando cómo abordar el tema que le era de total importancia y en todo ese tiempo no había decidido nada.

Su casa era un completo desastre no había salido absolutamente para nada en el último mes. Las primera noche estaba tan enfurecido y dolido que no presto atención a nada y desahogo las penas de la manera más fácil, en el alcohol, se la paso así hasta que fue el dichoso concierto del peliblanco, estuvo tentado a ir pero el continuo recuerdo de su traición fue más grande, las siguientes semanas se la había pasado analizando todo a profundidad, todo más fríamente y justamente esta última semana había sido sin duda la peor.

Ahora ya no era tristeza, enojo, rencor o traición lo que sentía sino puro arrepentimiento.

El timbre sonó dejándolo por un momento desconcertado, ese debía ser Yuu.

Fue a abrirle la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo miro al imponente hombre oriental que hasta ahora seguía siendo su prometido.

No saludo ni nada, solo le hizo una seña para que entrara, un poco extrañado el japonés entro y miro todo a su alrededor, estaba bastante acostumbrado al desorden de su amante pero esta vez se había excedido.

Amos tomaron asiento en unos sillones junto a una pequeña chimenea con la que contaba el penhause de Lavi.

Los minutos pasaron en un inusual mutismo, hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió.

—Sabes, ya paso bastante tiempo desde que hablamos— el pelirrojo de levanto y fue a una pequeña cantina, tomo dos vasos y los sirvió con hielo, luego tomo una de las pocas botellas que aun estaban medias llenas y sirvió a ambos— La última vez fue aquella tarde en tu oficina en la que solo fue un saludo y una despedida, estabas bastante ocupado— siguió relatando el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba el vaso.

Dio un largo trago antes de seguir.

—Esa noche quede con Allen para cenar— empezó a relatar, sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por lo que tomo otro sorbo— Estuvimos hablando y me dijo de una manera muy discreta lo que había entre ustedes—

La mirada del japonés se tomo sorprendida por un instante, luego volvió a recuperar el control y continuo mirando al pelirrojo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

—No piensas decir nada— dijo el pelirrojo con una tranquilidad inquietante—

—Que quieres que te diga—

—No sé, solo algo— respondió con un tono irreconocible.

No le contesto, si quería saber algo debía de ser más directo.

— ¿Cómo fue? — Se atrevió a preguntar—que se conocieron

—Extraño e inesperado, fue el día que llegue al hotel, después de desempacar estuve fuera de la pecina leyendo unos informes, horas antes del atardecer decidí meterme a nadar, al salir tuve hambre por lo que me fui al restauran y sin querer olvide los papeles y el moyashi me alcanzo y me los devolvió— Una sonrisa amarga decoro el rostro del pelirrojo al oír eso, era típico de su amigo ayudar a cuantos pudiera— Empezamos a discutir porque me grito de una manera y yo le respondí, a fin de cuentas se presento y lo deje con la mano estirada, ahí fue cuando le dije Moyashi— se detuvo un poco para dar un sorbo al vaso que tenía entre manos, Lavi merecía la verdad completa— Al llegar al restaurant estaba lleno y nos toco compartir mesa—

El pelirrojo a pesar de todo estaba entretenido con la historia, no todos los días podías ver al gran Yuu Kanda hablar tan expresivamente, cada gesto demostraba lo que en verdad había pasado y como lo recordaba, al parecer no tuvieron un buen comienzo.

—Su comportamiento fue un tanto extraño y me reto en más de una vez, Sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos siempre en el desayuno y como ambos veníamos solos y nos encantaba discutir con el otro, terminamos yendo juntos a muchos lados del hotel, nos retábamos el uno al otro a cualquier tontería desde nadar hasta en los juegos de cartas—

El pelirrojo rió, para sorpresa del japonés.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto enfadado.

—Jugaste cartas contra Allen, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no le pudiste ganar ni una sola vez— volvió a reír.

—Como es que…—estaba un poco impactado por esa información.

—Allen es el más grande tramposo en los juegos de cartas que puedas conocer no hay quien se le compare—

—Te lo estas tomando muy bien— dijo serio el japonés al recordar la posición de Lavi en todo eso.

—Tuve todo un mes para pensar con la cabeza caliente, ahora lo veo más calmadamente, en realidad no me está afectando en nada su romance— dijo con espantosa tranquilidad.

La cara del japonés mostraba sorpresa por lo continuo explicándose.

—Al principio fue muy difícil, pero luego me di cuenta que en algún punto de nuestra relación se había acabado el amor, entre nosotros solo había y hay una gran amistad— volteo a verlo seriamente, quería que quedara claro todo— Ambos nos sentíamos cómodos al lado del otro, el matrimonio nunca nos llamo realmente la atención, lo hacíamos porque estábamos demasiado cómodos con la presencia del otro y ambos sabíamos que no pasaría nada malo en enlazarnos— Miro fijamente a los ojos azul profundo de su amigo— Yo ya no te amo, y estoy más que seguro que tu tampoco.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del japonés, dándole algo de alivio al pelirrojo.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón conejo— dijo tranquilamente, ahora entendía el tono que había utilizado el pelirrojo anteriormente.

—Después de que Allen me lo contara me sentí destrozado, luego de toda una noche de borrachera y la resaca siguiente me puse a pensar más detalladamente, mi dolor no era porque me sintiera dolido de amor o algo así, sino que era más que nada enojo, si algo hirieron fue mi orgullo— empezó a explicar o que había descubierto— Yo que soy un gran observador y que me considero quien más los conoce a ambos no pude darme cuenta de un engaño que debía ser obvio.

—Lo siento— lo interrumpió un poco apenado.

—No digas nada, te comprendo ahora tengo una idea de lo que paso, tu realmente amas a Allen y estoy seguro que él te corresponde— digo con tanta tranquilidad pero para mayor sorpresa los ojos verdes estaban brillantes de lagrimas.

—Entonces por qué lloras—

—Porque soy un estúpido— dejo que las lagrimas salieran — No me di cuenta de nada hasta que fue realmente tarde— cada palabra las lagrimas salían mas rápidamente.

El peli azul asustado por el comportamiento del ojiverde lo abrazo intentando consolarlo.

—Yo no lo sabía y él me necesitaba y yo no estuve ahí para él, le falle como amigo — Un gemido salió de su garganta mientras se aferraba del saco del japonés.

—No te entiendo dime que es lo que pasa—

—Aquella noche Allen me pidió que fuera a su último concierto, dijo que era realmente importante mi presencia, rogo porque me presentara, y yo se lo jure— el tono desesperado de la voz del pelirrojo alarmo a Kanda.

—Luego de la cena me puso las cartas sobre la mesa, lo que el intentaba era aclarar todo él quería serme sincero, lo vi en sus ojos el arrepentimiento el dolor lo vi, también había resignación estaba dispuesto a dejarme el camino libre con tal de que fuera feliz, aun a costa de la suya, me confesó que te amaba pero que no podía ser, al principio no entendía hasta…—la voz se le corto en ese instante y varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Cuando por fin me di cuenta del engaño le dije cosas horribles, él las acepto todas, estoy más que seguro que se las venía diciendo desde hacia tiempo— Se separo un poco del japonés para verlo a los ojos— Fui un ten estúpido que no me di cuenta de su sufrimiento, el estaba llorando mientras se disculpaba—la voz le fallo nuevamente, pero al ver la cara extrañada del japonés se alejo por completo y se volvió a sentar.

—No lo entiendes— las lagrimas seguían saliendo— Conozco a Allen desde los 10 años y nunca ni en los momentos más difíciles lo vi llorar, recuerdo que una vez discutimos muy fuerte— una sonrisa realmente triste asomo en su cara dándole un aspecto perturbador al pelirrojo— Yo le grite que era un monstruo sin lagrimas ni corazón, ya que ni siquiera una lagrimas soltó sin importar nada el no lloro

—Le pregunte por que y el solo me dijo que no podía, tiempo después me di cuenta que a veces se sufre tanto que uno pierde la capacidad de llorar, a menos que superen ese dolor no se puede soltar una sola lagrima, Allen no lloraba por que no había nada que se comparase con el dolor que vivía a cada día— Se quedo callado nuevamente y con manos temblorosas tomo el vaso que había dejado de lado para apurarlo de un solo trago— Yo soy la persona que más lo he dañado yo hice que volviera a llorar, el nunca me pidió perdón sebes pro que— levanto la mirada nuevamente— Fue porque no se sentía merecedor de ello, se sentía como escoria y yo no hice más que dejarlo ahí destrozado.

—Creo que él te comprenderá y…—

—Aunque lo hiciera ya no tiene importancia, estoy más que seguro que lo perdí—

—A que te refieres—

—Hoy en la madrugada me hablo mi abuelo y me conto que Allen ya no era libre, justo después de su último concierto viajo a Portugal donde se caso con Tikky Mikk—

—Se caso— el japonés estaba en completo Shock —Pero él…no puedo hacer esto—

—No es que quisiera, el jamás se casaría con alguien a quien no amara, mucho menos con un Noah, según lo que mi abuelo averiguo fue obligado, lo amenazaron con destruir su empresa cosa que no le importo, pero cuando nos mencionaron todo cambio, ellos amenazaron con hacernos algo y estoy seguro que por eso acepto, ahora está prohibido que se contacte conmigo, si acaso llega a hablar contigo será algo meramente oficial.

—Eso no es posible, no pueden hacer eso, quienes se creen que son— el enojo del samurái iba en aumento.

—Tienen el suficiente poder para hacerlo y Allen lo sabía, además la motivación de encadenarlo por completo era muy tentadora.

—Ese maldito— murmuro más que furioso el oriental.

El sonido del teléfono los distrajo por completo, el pelirrojo descolgó la bocina—Bueno—hablo por el auricular para luego voltearse a verlo de frente y su cara repentinamente palideció y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Estaciono su auto fuera de la mansión, Luego de 4 horas de viaje en carretera al fin llegaba a donde más deseaba, el único lugar que lograba darle paz.

Salió del carro y entro al edificio, todo lucia idéntico a la última vez que estuvo ahí, tal vez con unas cuantas capas de polvo extra pero de ahí en adelante todo seguí intacto.

—He vuelto Mana— hablo al viento, con pasos calmado se dirigió a una gran puerta doble de aspecto hermoso, con ambas manos empujo ambas puertas dejando a la vista un más que elegante salón de música, y justo frente a la ventana un gran piano blanco.

Esa era la habitación del músico, o al menos así la nombro mana y el no pensaba cambiarle el nombre a aquella hermosa sala que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Se sentó frente al piano, lo había necesitado tanto en todo ese mes, que sin duda si pasaba un día más sin sentir las teclas bajo sus dedos caería en un colapso nervioso.

Con tranquilidad apoyo los dedos en la tapadera y abrió el piano, lo miro embelesado, en todo lo que llevaba de carrera no se había topado con un piano igual.

Sin dudarlo más empezó a tocar una canción que había compuesto hace tanto tiempo, justo después de que mana muriera la había iniciado, siempre la tocaba cuando se sentía mal y justo ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

Las notas inundaron el salón y luego le hizo compañía la hermosa voz del joven.

_Todavía quedan rastros de tus manos en mi pecho  
Todavía queda un tanto de mis besos al final de ti  
Y si hay algo en el camino que detenga tu salida,  
te confieso… Todavía quedan restos de felicidad _

_  
Todavía quedan rastros de tus huellas en mis pasos  
Todavía queda un rastro de una lágrima en mi piel,  
nos gana el tiempo,  
Y si hay algo que convierte la tristeza en alegría,  
se que es verdad  
Todavía quedan restos de felicidad _

_  
Todavía no he logrado que me lleve la corriente  
Todavía me haces falta cuando intento caminar  
Y si de algo estoy seguro es que mi amor es diferente  
Porque todavía hay restos de felicidad  
_

_Todavía mi delirio sigue atado a tu locura  
Todavía mi equilibrio no ha perdido dirección,..  
Aun estas conmigo  
_

_Y si hay algo que me calme dime urgente  
como animo…mi tranquilidad  
Todavía quedan restos de felicidad…_

Termino la canción aun envuelto en los recuerdos que tan vívidamente volvían aun después de los años, aunque esta vez se habían combinado con los de cierto oriental de profundos ojos.

Un aplauso calmado hizo eco por las paredes, seguido de otro y otro.

—Eso fue muy emotivos Shonen— No ocupo girarse para saber quién era la persona que había aplaudido con tanta burla.

—Desde cuando estas aquí— dijo gélidamente, no se controlaría esta vez, ya que estaba invadiendo un terreno muy peligroso.

—Desde el principio, te seguí hasta aquí, estaba realmente inquieto al verte salir a toda velocidad—

— Estas violando mi privacidad más de lo debido—

—Soy tu dueño y tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca— dijo autoritario mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el albino.

Una sonrisa amarga salió de la garganta del joven, cosa que alerto un poco al portugués, pero luego lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

—Así que aun te quedas restos de felicidad— susurro al oído del joven— Es que acaso no eres feliz a mi lado.

—Dime quieres la verdad — respondió desafiante el chico cosa que enfureció muchísimo al Noah.

—La verdad—

—Me das asco— soltó de repente demasiado fuera de control como para medir consecuencias.

—Seré un buen esposo, te hare realmente feliz— tomo al chico con demasiada fuerza y lo giro violentamente para comenzar a besarlo con rabia.

—Ya no te dejaré escaparte, esta vez te hare mío— reclamo rabioso el castaño mientras besaba desenfrenadamente al albino quien estaba en Shock.

—Suéltame— digo con tono quebrado, no sabía lo que podía pasar si seguían con eso.

—Jamás— los besos bajaron hasta el cuello del ojigris y pronto se convirtieron en mordidas, hasta hacer sangrar la tersa piel.

—Basta, detente— gritaba desesperado el ojigris, sabía que no podía pedir ayuda ya que ese lugar estaba remotamente lejos de cualquier parte.

Pero el portugués parecía fuera de control y si eso seguía así el no tardaría también en perderlo.

El portugués le arrancó la camisa lastimándolo en al acto y antes de darse cuenta ay había reaccionado, el portugués había salido volando por los aires estrellándose en un espejo.

El Noah rabioso por la resistencia del más joven tomo uno de los vidrios y embistió contra el chico, quien se protegió con su brazo izquierdo.

El corte desgarro la piel desde el hombro hasta casi llegar a la muñeca, dejando a la vista una segunda piel de color rojizo y aspecto raro.

—Que demonios— exclamo asombrado mientras se acercaba al chico—

—Detente Tikky, terminemos con esto, tranquilízate por favor— rogo el chico mientras con todas sus fuerzas refrenaba su instinto que le gritaba defenderse.

—No puedes escapar pequeño, te marcare de mi propiedad y nadie más osara si quiera poner su vista en ti— el brillo de locura era más que patente en los ojos del portugués que para sorpresa del albino habían cambiado su color a un dorado.

Inconscientemente dio un paso atrás pero resbalo y termino por caerse hacia tras golpeándose en el banco y terminando desmayado.

Al ver eso el portugués no perdió el tiempo y con el vidrio en mano se acerco al joven y se coloco a horcajadas sorbe él. Las manos recorrieron el pecho del joven y pronto empezaron a intentar desvestirlo, le medio saco el pantalón, pero al darse cuenta de la inconsciencia del joven y con ello la falta de gritos y suplicas se decidió a despertarlo.

Quería ver el sufrimiento en aquellos ojos, añoraba oír los gritos y suplicas del albino, deseaba destruirlo.

—Despierta maldito—pero el chico no reaccionaba, mucho más enfadado al verse ignorado decidió despertarlo de otra forma y de paso marcarlo.

Levanto la mano en la que aun mantenía el vidrio y con la parte más filosa empezó a marcarle la cara, un símbolo que les pertenecía a la parte oscura de los Noah, un pentaculo invertido ara luego terminar con una línea pasando por su ojo izquierdo.

Despertó por culpa del dolor, pero sin la conciencia necesaria para controlarse, el instinto fue más fuerte y con un impresionante golpe derribo al Noah que tenia encima.

El portugués solo rio histéricamente mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentar al albino.

Para su sorpresa no era el chico asustadizo y patético que creyó seria al despertar así, los ojos grises eran una tormenta sin emoción.

Con movimientos realmente suaves y tranquilos el chico Ingles tomo un florero y lo destrozo tomando también un vidrio, Vio los ojos ahora dorados del portugués y sonrió.

El Noah se estremeció con esa sonrisa, que sin duda podía ganarle a una del propio conde, lo peor es que solo las mostraba cuando estaba furioso.

El chico continuaba sonriendo de esa forma tan siniestra y para mayor pánico del portugués su cuerpo no respondía, al parecer estaba paralizado del miedo que le mostraba ese angelical rostro con aquella sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente ya tenía al chico enfrente, y su miedo le impedía siquiera reaccionar, sintió como algo filoso se hundía en sus entrañas.

Perdió gran parte de su equilibrio y dio dos pasos atrás, mirando al albino quien aventó el vidrio lejos.

Con una destreza casi inhumana lo tomo del brazo y se lo torció hacia atrás para empezar con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Un grito desgarrado salió por la garganta del portugués, el primero de varios que daban comienzo a una tortura que nunca imagino posible.

Se sentía tan adormecido, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado pero sentía mucha humedad en sus ropas, tomo una larga inhalación y se dio cuenta de aquel singular olor, apestaba a sangre, abrió rápidamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor, solo había rojo cubriendo las antes blancas paredes y todo el inmobiliario del salón.

Miro sus ropas que también estaban teñidas de sangre, pero increíblemente no tenía una sola herida, la ardía horriblemente la cara, son una mano toco la zona afectada y ahí descubrió más sangre, estaba herido, pero esa era mucha sangre para un corte tan pequeño.

Se levanto tambaleándose y llego frente a una ventana que reflejaba la luna que estaba de un extraño color rojo, bajo la mirada encontrándose un pedazo de espejo y ahí se vio realmente, poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido volvieron con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron caer.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor y justo encima del blanco piano se encontraba el cuerpo de Tikky Mikk.

Asustado y horrorizado corrió a su lado y empezó a moverlo suavemente intentando despertarlo.

"Solo está dormido" se decía una y otra vez pero interiormente sabia que solo se mentía.

Pasados varios minutos se dejo caer a lado del piano todavía demasiado choqueado.

Tomo su celular y marco el número del que sabia hasta hace un mes su mejor amigo.

—Bueno— Escuchó desde el otro lado.

—Lavi perdón por llamarte a estas horas, más bien perdón por llamarte— se extraño de escuchar su propia voz tan ronca— Se que debes odiarme y muchas cosas pero no supe a quien más acudir además de que no tengo crédito y eres en único de llamadas gratis que tengo— se excuso con una verdad que a pesar de todo se la antojo como una broma— Estoy en el cuartel general, podías mandar una ambulancia para acá—

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Se asombro de que la voz de su amigo sonara tan preocupada, no tenia porque sonar así cuando hablar con la persona que odias.

—Nada, no pasa nada ya acabo, por favor Tikky está muy mal — empezó a decir más desesperado cuando sintió una gota de sangre caer a su pelo— También comunícate con la policía, "EL" despertó— Repentinamente otra vez estaba somnoliento — Es lo último que te pido, ya no te …moles..ta..re ma..as— se había desmayado nada mas terminar.

— ¡ALLEN! —Grito el pelirrojo por la bocina ya que no escucho a su amigo que ni siquiera había colgado el teléfono y eso era demasiado raro.

—CONTESTAME ALLEN— Su desesperación iba en aumento y esta había contagiado al japonés que estaba a su lado intentando saber qué pasaba.

—ALLEN— No recibió respuesta, traspaso la llamada a su celular, tal vez después se re comunicara.

— ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto un tanto histérico el japonés.

—Tenemos que irnos después te explico— La seriedad en su voz impacto a Kanda, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado hablar así.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y que les pareció, apoco no queda en súper suspenso, a mi me encanto muchísimo como quedo, se que en unas partes después de que despierta Allen están un poco incongruentes pero eso se debe a que el chico esta débil, confundido, arrepentido, horrorizado y choqueado por todo lo sucedido, ustedes comprenden un poco raro. Mas adelante explicare el cambio de color en los ojos de Tikky pero eso será mas adelante por que en el siguiente….Esta vez les adelantare algo que tengo en mente, en los próximo 2 capítulos va a salir el pasado de Allen, porque si tiene un pasado que explica su comportamiento.

Y creo que es todo, ok no todo la canción es de Gianmarco se llama "Todavía"  
y pues estoy enamorada de la canción y no me resistí después de todo aquí Allen es un Músico.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Esta vez actualice un poquito más rápido aunque no es mucho, el capitulo esta muy largo en ratitos un tanto tedioso, son mas que nada recuerdos y todo esta narrado a una forma muy diferente de lo que acostumbro en la mayoría un POV de Lavi, para que les hecho más rollo aquí se los dejo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Ambos se subieron al auto rápidamente y en silencio, tras acomodarse el ojiverde arranco el coche casi acelerando a toda velocidad.

En cuento entraron a la autopista el pelirrojo saco un segundo celular y empezó a hacer llamadas para arreglar lo que posiblemente estaba el albino.

Cuando por fin dejo el celular el ambiente se quedo en silencio.

—Creo que también llamare a Cross— murmuro más para sí que para el japonés.

—El viejo pelirrojo— medio gruño el oriental.

—Si — marco rápidamente el número del general y se coloco el celular en posición correcta.

—Bueno ¿Cross?— empezó a hablar el bookman.

— ¿_Qué maldita hora crees que es?_— se escucho el gruñido del mayor por el altavoz que acababa de conectar al carro.

—Las 12:38— contesto mientras veía el reloj—Lamento despertarlo…

—_No estaba dormido, pero si estaba en cama_—

—Esto es importante—

—_Cross deja eso y vuelve aquí_— a lo lejos se escucho la suave voz de una mujer.

—_Sabes que no me importan tus noticias, tengo asuntos pendientes_— volvió a rebatir el general con tono impaciente.

—Se trata de Allen—

—_Menos me interesa_—

—Parece que despertó—

—…_._ —Solo un largo silencio le contesto.

— ¿Cross? —medio pregunto el pelirrojo dudando que el hombre todavía siguiera en la línea.

—_Ya estoy listo, donde está el estúpido de mi aprendiz_— La seriedad en su voz sorprendió por un momento a los jóvenes.

—Está en el Cuartel general—

—_Te encuentro ahí_—después solo se escucho el sonido de la línea colgada.

—Al parecer le arruinamos la noche al tipo ese— dijo por fin el japonés luego de unos instantes de silencio.

—Al menos es algo bueno— se atrevió a medio sonreír por la situación del representante de Allen.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, algo muy común en esa noche.

—Te dije que te contaría por el camino— empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, para suerte del oriental que estaba muy impaciente sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¿A que se refieren con el cuartel General? —pregunto recordando tan extraño termino.

—Es como le llamamos a una mansión que está un tanto lejos— Respondió el pelirrojo mientras recordaba dicha construcción.

—Hmm—

—Creo que lo ideal es contarte, comenzare por cuando lo conocí— empezó a relatar el bookman después de todo era un largo camino hasta llegar a su destino.

—Mi abuelo quería que dejara de escribir "tonterías Infantiles" y empezara a practicar para ser historiador, en ese entonces tenía unos 12 años por lo que no sabía bien que era lo que hacía.

_Se me hizo fácil escapar de casa con unos libros un cambio de ropa y los ahorros que tenía que prácticamente eran nulos._

_Estábamos casi a mediados del invierno, yo quería alejarme lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar por lo que tome un expreso sin fijarme el rumbo. Ahí se fue más de la mitad de lo que traía, no pude encontrar donde quedarme y estuve unas cuantas noches durmiendo debajo de un puente hasta que este quedo congelado y el clima se hizo insoportable. Pronto el frío fue mayor y yo ya no tenía ni para comer._

_Fue una noche oscura la primera vez que lo encontré, estaba buscando caridad para así comer pero no había tenido suerte, pase por un callejón oscuro y vi un pequeño destello en lo profundo de aquella oscuridad, así que me acerque movido por mi curiosidad y vi un par de relucientes ojos grises en medio de todo el embrollo que me veían fijamente._

_Estaba acercándome cuando de un contenedor de basura salto una enorme rata, mi susto fue tan grande que caí, pronto aquella figura se acerco para ayudarme y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver un chico más pequeño que yo, entre mi imaginación y la realidad esperaba ver a una linda niña pero fue una sorpresa realmente agradable._

—_Estas bien— me pregunto con una voz extrañamente cálida pero de chico._

—_Si, es solo que me asusto— me sorprendí a mi mismo por la sinceridad con la que le podía hablar._

—_Déjame ayudarte— no sé porque pero adore su voz, pronto extendió su brazo izquierdo, lo tome sin dudar pero me di cuenta de la textura de este era diferente, en ese mismo instante el cielo se despejo un poco para dejar ver la luz de la luna que iluminaba el callejón._

_El chico tenía el cabello de un raro color blanco además de que su brazo, el brazo que estaba sosteniendo estaba de un raro color rojo, con uñas negras y de aspecto aterrador._

_Pronto me solté de él no pude reprimir el grito de horror al ver aquel brazo, el empezó a retroceder hacia en la oscuridad del callejón, pude ver la mirada dolida en sus ojos y pronto me sentí terriblemente mal por ello._

—_Disculpa no quise asustarte— me dijo apenado, aunque se me hizo extraño el que se debía disculpar era yo por mi descortesía no él —Te hubiera ayudado con el otro brazo pero…—Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que en su brazo derecho tenía un gatito amarillo._

_Al parecer el noto mi mirada de curiosidad por que volvió un poco a la luz y me enseño mejor al felino._

—_Se llama Timcampy — Al parecer el pequeño era listo porque al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza mirando para todos lados, luego se estiro bostezando y volvió a dormirse. Era un gato extraño de un color amarillo aunque en su frente tenía una especie de cruz de un color dorado al igual que sus ojos, era tan extraño como su dueño._

—_Es muy bonito— me sorprendí al decir eso, pero al verlo sonreír de esa manera hasta se me olvido el nombre._

—_Me llamo Allen Walker— se presenta cortésmente, algo realmente extraño es que tenga tan buena educación con las pintas que se carga._

—_Lavi Bookman—le digo de la manera más cortes posible, estoy seguro que el viejo panda estaría orgulloso de verme._

—_Te perdiste bookman— me pregunta luego de sonreírme dulcemente, no entiendo como hace que me quede en blanco con tan solo una sonrisa._

—_Dime Lavi— Algo me dice que puedo confiar en él— No estoy perdido— le aseguro intentando impresionarlo, en parte es verdad no me puedo perder si no tengo un lugar al cual ir._

— _¿Donde se están hospedando? — Al parecer no me creyó puesto que me hizo esa pregunta—_

—_En ningún lado, ya te dije que no estoy perdido— Le hago un berrinche pero al parecer eso le hace mucha gracia por que se suelta a reír._

—_Lo siento mucho joven bookman, es que no lo había visto por estos rumbos y su aspecto es de una persona con mas categoría como para vivir en este humilde pueblo— Ciertamente me asombra, y yo que me creía observador el me ha superado._

—_Dime Lavi— le propongo después de todo ambos somos jóvenes y se me hace extraño que me llame de otra forma._

—_Está bien Lavi— Amo mi nombre, se escucha tan bien en su voz, ¡Maldición! En que estoy pensando._

—_Porque no bienes conmigo la noche se va a poner más fría y creo que lo mejor es refugiarnos— Me propone mientras empieza a caminar fuera del callejón._

—_Está bien, en donde queda tu casa— pregunto mientras lo alcanzo y me pongo a caminar a su lado._

—_Bueno no vamos exactamente a Mi casa es más bien un refugio— Me habla tranquilamente._

_Empezamos a caminar por calles oscuras que ciertamente no me atrevería a cruzar ni de día, pero algo en él me hace sentir seguro, no más bien me hace querer protegerlo._

_Llegamos a lo que parece un bosque y nos adentramos, se me hace muy raro que en estos tiempos halla bosques, aunque estamos en un poblado demasiado lejos de las ciudades cabe la posibilidad, me pregunto si habrá animales feroces, el solo pensar en encontrarme con un lobo hace que se me enchine la piel._

—_No te preocupes es el lugar más seguro en estos rumbos, aunque eso solo lo sabes tú y yo— No sé porque pero me encanta esto de tener un secreto._

—_Entonces este es tu cuartel general— medio bromeo cuando lo veo detenerse._

_Se ríe de buena gana y luego se gira para verme._

—_Algo así, ya llegamos— No sé lo que hace pero enciende una pequeña fogata y en esos momentos puedo ver más claramente a mi alrededor, a un costado esta un pequeño arrollo y al parecer es un ojo de agua, lo que significa agua potable, a unos cuantos pasos esta una cueva que al parecer tiene una cama muy naturista pero extrañamente se ve cálido el lugar._

—_Es muy bonito— digo impresionado, no creo que nadie en mi familia puede encontrar un lugar más bonito todo es tranquilidad y belleza a nuestro alrededor, me pregunto cómo se verá a plena luz del día._

—_Tienes hambre— me pregunta mientras se acerca a la orilla del rio._

_Mi estomago responde por mí, algo que hace que me sonroje._

—_Espero y te guste el pescado— me dice y saca del estanque una especie de canasta y dentro hay algunos peces—_

—_Claro— aunque siempre hemos comido de la más alta calidad en mariscos no recuerdo haber comido tan bien._

_Terminamos los dos muy satisfechos o al menos yo lo hice, estoy tan tranquilo a su lado que hasta me da miedo._

_Es muy limpio para cocinar se aseguro de ponerse un guante, creo que debo aprender a controlar mis emociones ya que de seguro demostré algo que lo hizo hacerlo._

—_Ven vamos a dormir, mañana veremos si podemos llegar a tu casa— toma mi mano para indicarme el camino a la cueva, me dejo guiar ya que estoy muy cansado, creo que tantos días vagabundeando me están cobrando factura._

_Los rayos del sol están dándome directo a la cara, intento taparme pero no encuentro mi sabana, conforme me voy despertando empiezo a sentir todo a mi alrededor no estoy en mi cómoda cama ni siquiera estoy en una cama, abro los ojos de repente y miro asustado alrededor, estoy en una cueva, me levanto lo más rápido posible y busco como salir._

_Salgo corriendo y me tropiezo con alguien, lo miro asustado y veo que es Allen, el joven que conocí ayer._

_De pronto caigo en cuenta de lo ocurrido y de donde nos quedamos a dormir, veo a mi alrededor, y sonrió ciertamente se ve más bonito iluminado._

—_Estas bien, ¿te pico algo?— se levanta y me pregunta con un tono que parece ¿Preocupado? _

—_Si, estoy bien solo perdí la cabeza un instante— volteo a ver donde cayó y veo una canasta destrozada y muchas frutas regadas, al parece lo que sería el desayuno. El dirige su mirada a donde yo estoy._

—_Descuida ahorita los junto, si quieres descansa otro rato—_

—_No venga déjame ayudarte— ambos terminamos de recoger todo y desayunamos juntos, ciertamente me siento feliz a su lado._

_Han pasaya 2 semanas desde que conocí a Allen y puedo asegurar que son las dos mejores semanas de mi vida._

_Aunque en un principio se disgusto muchísimo cuando le comente que hui de casa al final me perdono, ciertamente no se por qué tanta molestia si eran realmente crueles conmigo._

_Me siento extraño, hoy es navidad y ciertamente no creo que haya regalos no cuando apenas conseguimos lo suficiente para condimentar la comida que consumimos y todo por que Allen es un experto cazador. Aun me siento un tanto inútil ya que descubrí que Allen es dos años menor que yo y se vale mejor por sí mismo._

_Allen me está llamando, al parecer bajaremos al pueblo, es raro ya que empezó a atardecer. _

_Después de una larga caminata llegamos a lo que parece ser una cantina, hay un guardia en la puerta que no parece muy amable, a Allen no parece importarlo porque se dirige a la entrada, me pregunto si en verdad lo juzgue mal y es un suicida en potencia._

_El tipo lo agarra del hombro y lo detiene, ambos se sostienen la mirada y estoy seguro que si esto se alarga tendré que lavar mis pantalones llegando._

—_Me están esperando adentro__— Al parecer está hablando en otro idioma._

—_J__A no me hagas reír niñato__— al parecer lo que dijo Allen no le gusto mucho a ese tipo._

—_Mi nombre es Allen Walker__— Solo entendí el nombre de mi amigo, pero sea lo que haya dicho el tipo se acaba de tensar notablemente— __El pelirrojo de ahí es mi amigo déjale pasar__— Sigo sin entender nada pero ambos me están mirando, no intentara venderme, Allen no es así. El tipo asiente y me hace una señal con la cabeza, volteo a ver a mi peliblanco amigo que ya está cruzando el umbral de aquel excéntrico lugar._

_En cuanto cruzo la puerta se cierra detrás de mí y al parecer a Allen no le afecta en absoluto._

—_No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien— Esas palabra logran calmarme enormemente._

_Llegamos a un pequeño salón donde están varios hombres, todos tienen aspectos peligrosos, están jugando cartas. Allen se acerca a una mesa, para mi mala suerte a los que se ven más imponentes._

—_Disculpen la demora ya estoy aquí— dice con la voz más tranquila que le escuchado y les sonreí encantadoramente, esto es perturbarte—Ahora juguemos— se sienta en una silla que ciertamente es más alta que las demás, casi como si fuera especial para él._

_Los otros no parecen inmutarse ante su presencia, todos sacan mucho dinero y empieza la primera ronda, no sé de donde pero Allen también saca una pequeña bolsa y paga la apuesta. ¿Si tenía ese dinero por que estuvimos comiendo tan mal estos últimos días?_

_Me molesto un poco y tengo ganas de reclamarle peor empieza la partida y quedo en segundo plano viendo cómo juegan._

_Pasadas unas horas salimos con una bolsa casi 10 veces más grande y llena con muchísimo dinero, fue sorprendente como en cada partida les ganaba, nunca perdió aun cuando no le tocaba repartir ganaba, se nota que es realmente afortunado en esto de los juegos._

—_Que pasada Allen sí que tienes suerte— exclamo una vez fuera, me contuve ya que no quería que se nos echaran aquellos tipos por restregarles su derrota en la cara._

_Un tipo pasa rápidamente y casi atropella mi albino y este estornuda por algo culpa de la nieve y termina cayendo al suelo, cual es mi sorpresa si veo un montón de cartas tiradas por toda la nieve, ahí son más de dos barajas._

—_Hiciste trampa— estoy más que seguro que me quedé libido, si esos tipos se llegan a dar cuenta nos colgaran de los… en el más alto poste que encuentren._

—_Por supuesto, enserio creíste que esas jugadas eran de pura suerte— me sonreí inocentemente, esa misma sonrisa que estuvo manteniendo durante sus jugadas, y por primera vez la analizado y de inocente no tiene nada._

—_Pero si ellos se enteran—Menciono preocupado._

—_No pueden hacernos nada— dice de lo más calmado— Por eso voy a ese lugar, ninguno de los de ahí juega limpio todos hacen trampa, solo hay una regla y es una realmente importante si te atrapan haciendo la trampa debes de pagar un alto precio._

—_Pero ellos…—_

—_Todos saben que hago trampa pero nunca lo han podido demostrar por lo que nunca me toca pagar— sonríe nuevamente de aquella extraña forma y por un momento podría jurar que le salieron cuernos._

—_Llegamos— me anuncia, no me di cuenta que estuvimos caminando todo el tiempo, estamos frente a una tienda de ropa._

_Después de unos arreglos tengo un par de cambios nuevos y limpios con todo y zapatos, me emocione cuando me dijo que era mi regalo de navidad, pasamos a otra tienda y él se compra solo un par de guantes, después vamos a otra donde compra un ramo de rosas blancas._

_Después de comprar esas rosas al parecer se puso triste ya que no sonríe, pero tampoco está llorando solo esta serio._

_Llegamos a nuestro cuartel general, que hasta hace poco me di cuenta es solo un gran jardín de una mansión, al parecer los dueños se les hace poca cosa y nunca vienen aquí._

_Comemos en silencio y nos vamos a dormir, aunque no he podido conciliar el sueño. De algo estoy seguro pasaba de media noche cuando Allen se levanto._

_Agarro el ramo de rosas y empezó a caminar por el bosque, se detiene en la cima de lo que parece una pequeña colina, en la cima hay un gran árbol y lo que parece un tumba. Trago grueso ya que nunca me han terminado de gustar estas cosas._

_Deposita las rosas encima de ella y se queda al parecer platicando o rezando no logro escucharlo._

_Ya han pasado varios minutos y se ve realmente deprimido pero no lo ha visto soltar lágrima alguna. Se levanta y toma una rosa del ramo y vuelve a emprender la marcha._

_Estamos entrando en la mansión y al parecer se sabe muy bien el camino, ciertamente es hermosa por dentro aunque esta descuidada, llegamos a los que parece un salón de música ya que hay un gran piano en el centro, algo raro ya que este es de un extraño color blanco._

_Se sienta y coloca la rosa encima del instrumento, la luz de la luna llena impacta directo a su figura, levanta la tapa y toca con tanta suavidad las teclas casi como si fueran algo realmente valioso, se vuelve acomodar en el banco y sus manos tocan con más firmeza esas teclas pero hay un no sé qué, que parece que respeta al piano, la música inunda el lugar seguido de la voz de Allen, me quedo hipnotizado ante tanta belleza._

_La pieza fue hermosa y conmovedora me hizo llorar, no sabía que tocara también ni siquiera que supiera cantar, pero al parecer es más que eso._

_Reacciono al sentir un toque en mi hombro, se trata de mi amigo al parecer me descubrió observándole, me pregunto si estará molesto._

—_Vamos a dormir mañana quiero ir de nuevo al pueblo— me dice como si nada hubiera pasado._

— _¿No estás molesto?- pregunto con cierto temor, él se voltea y me sonríe aunque esta vez es diferente a las demás ahora me parece una sonrisa sincera, más bien las otras me parecen vacías._

—_Por que lo estaría— responde con otra pregunta— Si es porque me seguiste y me escuchaste no importa, escuche cuando te levantaste, no me importa que lo hayas visto confió en ti porque eres mi amigo— Al decir lo último se sonroja y eso solo hace que se me desboque el corazón, sin duda no podía encontrar un amigo mejor._

—_Me lo hubieras dicho así no tenía que estarme escondiendo— habló alegre ya que no quiero que termine nuestra platica._

—_Eso fue el pago por perseguirme— dijo sonriendo nuevamente pero ahora hay un poco de malicia algo parecido a aquellas cuando juega cartas._

—_Vamos a dormir— le tomo la mano para así dirigirnos a la cueva donde siempre dormimos, al llegar a la entrada se detiene, volteo a verlo extrañado._

—_Está muy lejos y tengo mucho sueño— se da la vuelta y empieza a subir una hermosa escalera— Además es navidad podemos descansar aquí—llegamos a un cuarto que parece demasiado lujoso hay una gran cama donde fácilmente cabrían unas 4 personas adultas._

—_Dormiremos juntos— pregunto un tanto nervioso aunque no sea el porqué de eso._

—_Siempre lo hacemos— me responde sonriente mientras se mete en la cama._

_Suspiro ante la evidente verdad y también me acomodo, esta vez no tardo en llegarme el sueño hacia mucho que no dormía en una cama._

_Me despierto y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con una par de ojos grises que me miran con atención._

—_Eres un dormilón— me dice jugando_

— _¿Y ese milagro que no te has levantado? —Le pregunto un tanto extrañado, una vez que se despierta empieza la rutina para recoger alimento y demás nunca me espera._

—_No me dejabas— me responde luego desvía la mirada hacia abajo y puedo apreciar un sonrojo, termino de bajar la vista y es como si de pronto sintiera todo mi cuerpo, lo tengo abrazado de la cintura con ambos brazos y también con piernas, estoy seguro que me sonroje más a un que él, me arde el rostro _

—_Y por qué no me despertaste— le pregunto todavía súper abochornado._

—_Dormías muy cómodamente y no quise despertarte— responde con tanta tranquilidad, intento retirar mi brazo pero él me lo detiene— Además esta cómodo aquí, es muy calientito y afuera hace mucho frío— Se acerca más a mí y me abraza._

_Puedo sentir su calor, me da miedo que escuche los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, bueno creo que ya las escucho esta recargado en mi pecho._

_Aunque lo siento realmente caliente, me separo un poco de él al parecer se quedo dormido lo raro es que sigue sonrojado, coloco una mano en su frente y me sorprende, está ardiendo en fiebre, el sonrojo era a cauda de la fiebre._

_Me intento levantar para llamar a alguien pero él me detiene, al parecer lo desperté._

—_No te vayas, no me dejes solo— me dice mientras coge mi mano impidiéndome avanzar._

—_Debo ir a pedir ayuda estas muy enfermo— le intento explicar per al parecer no me entiende._

—_Por favor no me quiero quedar nuevamente solo— me ruega y yo me dejo convencer pero al tocar su rostro puedo sentir aquel calor, así que por su bien tendré que irme, no lo puedo dejar así._

—_Enseguida vuelvo con un doctor— le digo y me libero de su agarre, no volteo atrás, sé que mi decisión flaqueara si lo veo nuevamente._

_Al cerrar la puerta no logro escuchar nada y eso me asusta y hace sentir realmente mal, apretó fuertemente mis manos y empiezo a correr en estos momentos mi amigo me necesita y voy a ayudarlo._

_Por fin llegue a la ciudad, pero nadie me hace caso y el que lo hace es solo para burlarse, es que no entienden que mi amigo está muy enfermo._

_Lloro de impotencia, ya esta anocheciendo y Allen esta solo en aquella extraña mansión delirando de fiebre y a mí nadie me escucha._

_Rendido decido volver con Allen, después de todo lo deje solo y con mucha fiebre._

_Al pasar cerca de una apestosa cantina siento que alguien jala de mi hombro, volteo exaltado y me encuentro con un hombre realmente repulsivo, apesta a alcohol._

—_Mira que tengo aquí, un muchachito ricachón— me mira atentamente y hace que me estremezca de asco._

—_Suélteme — le ordeno con la voz más autoritaria que poseo._

—_Si claro, en cuanto te quite toda esta fina ropita— cada vez me asusto más su mirada de avariciosa está cambiando a una que me gusta cada vez menos._

_Me agarra bruscamente de los brazos y me mente a un callejón que está entre dos bares._

_Me saca violentamente el saco y de inmediato empiezo a gritar por ayuda y a oponer mucha resistencia, pero es inútil con el ruido de ambos bares jamás me escucharan. Empiezo a llorar de miedo no puedo hacer nada, ni por mi amigo ni por mí._

_Cuando empieza a desabrochar mi pantalón lo pateo la más fuerte posible, pero es como si no lo sintiera._

—_Déjalo en paz— escucho una voz y eso no hace más que espantarme más se trata de Allen, como pudo salir enfermo._

— _¿Quien lo dice? — Se mofa burlón el tipo_

—_Lo digo yo— sale a la luz y ciertamente su imagen es toda menos amenazadora—Suelta a mi amigo._

_Una estridente carcajada que raya en lo desquiciado resuena por aquel callejón._

—_Y que me vas a hacer si te digo que no— baja el cierre y yo me quedo más asustado, pero no puedo desviar mi mirada de Allen, él no debería estar viendo esto ni nada._

_Para mi sorpresa Allen sonríe y su sonrisa no es nada parecida a ninguna otra que haya visto antes, no demuestra burla, tampoco alegría ni siquiera es su característica sonrisa vacía, esta me hace estremecer más de lo que el tipo que aun me sostiene logro._

_Esa sonrisa es… no puedo ponerle un calificativo, es demasiado malvada y lo peor es que esta en el angelical rostro de mi amigo._

—_En serio te quieres enterar lo que pasa si no lo sueltas— hasta su voz cambio la noto sínica, irónica e hiriente._

—_Que me podrías hacer tú— la voz de mi atacante suena temblorosa, tiene miedo pero se intenta convencer de lo contrario._

_La sonrisa de Allen se amplia y eso me deja congelado, lo siguiente que veo es que mi amigo esta frente a mí, se movió demasiado rápido._

_Golpea el brazo que me sostiene y luego con una patada lo tumba al suelo, me levanta al parecer caí y no me di cuenta, me lleva lejos de aquel hombre._

— _¡Están acabados chiquillos!— Nos grita furioso —En estos momentos iré con la policía y les diré que me han robado y los meterán a la correccional— dice orgulloso de su idea el tipo._

—_Pero eso es una gran mentira, tú me atacaste— le reclamo de pronto muy enfurecido._

—_A quien le creerán más, a un par de delincuentes ó a un respetado hombre de negocios— Me asquee su lógica._

—_Tiene razón, le creerán a usted y en todo caso que no sea así usted pagara para que le crean— la voz de mi amigo me asusta sigue siendo muy diferente de la que yo conozco._

—_Pero que dices Allen, no puede hacernos eso— intento explicarle pero él se voltea a verme y me encuentro con sus ojo que ahora son muros de hielo pero me hacen comprender del gran error en el que estoy, el tipo tiene razón no tenemos oportunidad._

—_Creí que tú eras el mayor pero al parecer tu amiguito es mucho más inteligente que tu— se burla de mi, aunque es realmente cierto Allen es un niño tan solo tiene 10 años._

—_Aunque hay una manera muy efectiva de que no hables— empieza a decir Allen y cada vez me da más miedo —Creo que tendré que cortarte esa lengua para que no nos acuses de algo tan injusto— mi miedo se incrementa a niveles insólitos, mi tierno amigo Allen no está diciendo esas cosas._

—_Entre tú y cuantos más, que el marica pelirrojo de tu acompañante no creo que te ayude— Se pone más furioso, recoge una botella que estaba tirada en el piso y la rompe amenazando con ella a Allen._

_Se sonríe con aquella macabra sonrisa y yo me aparto un de su lado me da mucho miedo._

_Allen empieza a correr en dirección al hombre y con una serie de movimiento realmente rápidos logra quitarle la botella, ahora el tipo esta en el suelo y Allen encima suyo haciéndole un llave que parece realmente dolorosa, los gritos del hombre me lo comprueban._

—_Aunque me cortes la lengua, se escribir y tengo muchos métodos para hacer que los dejen pudrirse en prisión es mejor que me dejes completo— amenaza para que de algún modo hacer cambiar la opinión de mi Walker._

— _En eso tienes razón— reconoce Walker, si Walker ya que el no es mi amigo Allen— Pero la solución es más fácil aun._

—_A si y dime cual es esa solución— ciertamente el alcohol te hace muy estúpido._

—_Los muertos no pueden informar de nada— Me bloqueo por completo y empiezo a llorar estoy aterrorizado, ahora puedo definir bien su voz y su sonrisa son las de un Asesino._

_La botella que anteriormente traía el tipo está en manos de Allen, quien la acerca peligrosamente a su garganta y yo solo puedo mirar._

— _¿Qué crees que haces mocoso? —Una voz nueva me hace exaltar, mil emociones me embargan por un lado me siento a salvo pero por otro tengo miedo de lo que le puedan hacer a Allen._

—_No es de su incumbencia anciano— Hasta sus modales desaparecieron._

—_Suelta a mi sirviente ahora —Amenaza muy autoritario, volteo a verlo es un tipo imponente, trae una extraña mascara en la mitad de la cara y un largo cabello rojo._

— _¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —Está loco, son dos contra uno y puede que vengan más._

—_Porque no quieres traumatizar a tu amigo— Eso me sorprende, volteo a ver a Allen que me mira atentamente, pero para mí horror acerca más el vidrio al cuello del tipo, puedo ver el rojo de la sangre pero es solo un pequeño corte._

—_Alguna otra razón— eso hace que me duela mucho más._

_Todo se queda en un tenso silencio solo roto por los sollozos del otro hombre._

—_Porque Mana no quería que hicieras esto— Su voz se dulcifica solo un poco pero al parecer si tiene un gran impacto en Allen._

—_Mana…—Murmura y luego suelta la botella espantado por todo, ve a todos lados y de pronto nuestras miradas se encuentran y me da una alegría volver a ver a mi amigo._

_Se empieza a hacer hacia atrás, dentro de la oscuridad del fondo del callejón._

—_No, no… no, no, no…no no —Parece en estado de shock mientras mira a todos lado._

—_Cálmate Allen— Ese hombre es muy raro como sabe su nombre._

— _¡No! Mana él, él…—Se corta demasiado asustado._

—_Él me mando a buscarte, así que tranquilízate, que estas asustando a tu amigo—_

—_Lavi—murmura y me mira fijamente luego desvía su mirada apenado._

—_Venga ocupamos hablar— dice el hombre pelirrojo y Allen se deja llevar luego me mira fijamente y me habla— Contigo también Bookman JR—Trago grueso ese tipo sabe demasiado._

_Avienta su cigarro mientras nos saca del callejón, pronto un gran fuego se aparece y el tipo empieza a gritar._

_Lo miro realmente asustado._

—_Se lo merecía— masculla por lo bajo, el tipo se agarra la cara con mucho dolor al parecer él lo único que se le quemo—Thoma ve con un medico no quiero tener que estar soportando tus quejidos._

_Nos sube a un coche y arrancamos dejando todo atrás. _

—Luego de eso Cross me regreso con mi familia pero por petición de Allen habló con mi abuelo y lo convenció de dejarme un poco más de libertad— Continuo explicando el pelirrojo al oriental— Yo le comente de que Allen sabía tocar muy bien y que cantaba de maravilla, me sorprendió que ya lo supiera, se puede decir que lo adopto y después se hizo su representante— Suspiro pesadamente, esa historia era muy larga.

—Comprendo— Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, había estado escuchando en completo silencio— Pero algo que no me queda clara es que me dices algo de un Brazo era algo muy horrible hasta su color y textura y a decir verdad yo nunca lo vi así.

La mirada herida del pelirrojo le hizo saber que dijo algo un tanto fuera de lugar, pero no logro identificar qué.

—Claro lo has visto desnudo cierto— El reproche en su voz le hizo recordar aquel engaño, Soltó un largo suspiro —Lo siento pero no me pude contener— volvió a respirar tranquilamente y continuo— En si lo que viste y sentiste no era su piel, el utiliza una especia de guante que cubra todo aquel extraño brazo, no sé mucho de ciencia pero según lo que tengo entendido es que las celular de su piel las clonaron e hicieron un tipo de guante es mucha tecnología, el tatuaje es una pequeña conexión que hace que estas celular clonadas continúen con vida, no sé de que esta hecho pero ese tatuaje conecta aquella segunda piel con su sistema nervioso por lo que puede sentir perfectamente esa piel.

—Donde consiguió eso y como su cuerpo fue capaz de aceptar además…—

—Espera todavía no termino, el pasado de Allen es mas turbio que nada, en realidad quise empezar por donde nos conocimos pero conozco todo su pasado, aunque nunca lo oculto de mí tampoco me lo conto, yo me fui enterando y ciertamente no es agradable.

—A que te refieres—

—Relájate aún falta mucho para llegar te iré contando—

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y pues aquí termine, lo cruel empieza en el siguiente este se me hizo un poco más tierno pero bueno, a ver si alcanzo a poner algo de lo que esta pasando con Allen en la mansión en el próximo cap, hasta entonces.

BYE


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Wolas vengo con otro capi, un tanto más corto que el anterior pero es que lo demás se vera en el siguiente ya que saldrán muchas cosas y más personajes además de muchos problemas para nuestro querido peliblanco, pero mejor les dejo de contar y los dejo para que lean.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

—Espera todavía no termino, el pasado de Allen es mas turbio que nada, en realidad quise empezar por donde nos conocimos pero conozco todo su pasado, aunque nunca lo oculto de mí tampoco me lo conto, yo me fui enterando y ciertamente no es agradable.

—A que te refieres—

—Esas son mis memorias, sin embargo al crecer empecé a tener mucha curiosidad por mi amigo, así que me puse a investigar— Aclaro el pelirrojo mientras daba vuelta en una desviación— Él nunca me oculto nada pero tampoco me habló de ello, a final de cuentas cuando se lo dije de frente no lo negó.

—Podrías dejar de hacerla de emoción y soltar la maldita información de una vez por todas— grito exasperado el japonés ante tanto rodeo.

—Calma Yuu, no es para que te precipites tanto—

—Si sigues con eso conejo estúpido veras que tu tiempo se acortara grandemente—

—Está bien— dijo un tanto nervioso, aunque eso le había servido para pasar el mal trago ante tal información que recordó.

—Allen es el Legitimo heredero de toda la empresa Milenium— empezó cambiando a un tono mucho más serio — Su padre Joido Milenium es el primogénito del Conde y por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecieron todas las pequeñas empresas que forman al grupo Milenium, pero este hombre era sumamente rebelde y siempre le llevo la contra a su padre, hasta sus gustos eran muy diferentes ya que bateaba para nuestro lado, cosa que le impediría traer consigo herederos.

La forma de relatar del pelirrojo tenía en tensión al japonés, después de todo el tipo era un gran cuentista.

—Entonces lo obligo a casarse y se aseguro que su esposa quedara embarazada— hizo una pausa dramática mientras recordaba todos los detalles de aquella dramática historia digna de una novela— Cuando él se entero del estado de su esposa mejor se fue de su hogar en busca de su Amante.

—La mujer loca de celos y coraje en cuanto tuvo al niño lo vendió a un Laboratorio donde se hacían todo tipo de pruebas en seres humanos.

—Eso no le gusto para nada el conde y ella un día simplemente desapareció, no existe registro alguno de que allá existido.

—Pero como es que…—

—Vamos Yuu en serio crees que mi abuelo no estaría al tanto de la vida del Conde y toda la empresa.

El japonés cayó ante el recordatorio de su ex prometido.

—En ese laboratorio experimentaban con sustancias muy peligrosas y todas eran probadas en infantes, por ello es que Allen tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos Grises, cuando nació el era de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, creo que la deformación en su brazo es parte de todos esos experimentos además de un gran desequilibrio mental, desarrollo una doble personalidad una inclinada más en la su protección y mucho más malvada que la otra que era más dulce.

Cada cierto tiempo el narrador miraba de reojo al otro para ver su expresión o por lo menos si le ponía atención y siempre se encantaba con la cara de concentración del pelinegro.

—Los experimentos según tengo entendido eran con dos sustancias sumamente raras una de ellas era lo que le llaman la "Inocencia" y la otra es llamada "Materia Oscura" de ella se hizo esa nueva droga que anda circulando el Akuma.

—Aquel día en que lo enfrente el me conto ciertas cosas que pasaron y que ciertamente me sorprende que haya podido ignorar por tanto tiempo—

_Ambos se encontraban platicando cómodamente en la habitación del pelirrojo en la Mansión Bookman._

—_Enserio ya decía yo cuando te encontré que eras millonario— Dijo el peliblanco mientras se recostaba en la gran cama, ya tenían 5 años de conocerse y de fortalecer esa gran amistad._

—_Creo que el que encontró a alguien fui yo— dijo el ojiverde sentándose al lado del otro chico._

—_Pero no hubieras vivido sin mi— bromeo el chico mientras se tiraba hacia atrás para quedar viendo el amplio techo._

—_Disculpen joven amo pero el General Cross me manda— interrumpió en la habitación un agitado Australiano— Dice que es un recado urgente._

—_Si que pasa Reveer— Dijo un tanto alarmado el pelirrojo por la improvista interrupción._

—_Quiere que se alisten cuanto antes, al parecer acaba de fallecer el señor Tapp— La noticia dejo congelado el pelirrojo._

—_Enseguida vamos— dijo con la voz quebrada, Tapp era un conocido de él y el tiempo que lo conoció lo llego a apreciar muchísimo, aunque Allen era quien más apegado estaba con el señor._

_El australiano se retira dejando solos al par de adolecentes._

—_Allen estas bien— pregunto bookman Jr. Con la voz rota por las lágrimas._

—_Porque no habría de estarlo— Volteo con sorpresa para ver a su amigo que se veía tan tranquilo._

—_Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir nada, si quieres llorar solo hazlo— habló creyendo por un momento que su amigo intentaba hacerse el fuerte._

—_No estoy fingiendo nada Lavi —La seriedad y la falta de emoción en sus palabras puso alerta al pelirrojo._

—_Pero nos acaban de informar que Tapp murió, que acaso no le quieras mucho— Reprocho herido._

—_Lo escuche perfectamente pero no veo motivos para sentirme mal— El impacto en el pelirrojo era tanto que solo se quedo mirándolo entre horrorizado y sorprendido._

— _¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!— Grito el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista del albino._

—_Nada—_

—_Eres un maldito demonio sin lágrimas, sin sentimientos— Dijo en su arranque de furia el bookman._

_Una torcida e irónica sonrisa adorno el angelical rostro del Ingles para horror del otro joven._

—_Descuida no eres el primero que me lo dice— Paso a su lado sin voltear siquiera a verlo._

_Pero el pelirrojo lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que siguiera su camino._

—_Lo siento no quise…—_

—_No tienes que disculparte, después de todo no es pecado decir la verdad— de un ágil movimiento se soltó del agarre de su mejor amigo y siguió caminando._

—_También te llegaron a decir eso en la Planta—El lúgubre tono de voz hizo que el peliblanco se detuviera._

— _¿Qué planta? — pregunto haciéndose el inocente._

—_Ya sabes el Laboratorio, en donde estuviste hasta los 7 — No se escuchaba nada más que sus respiraciones cada uno dándole la espalda al otro._

—_Parece que has estado investigando mucho— Lucho contra el estremecimiento que amenazaba contra su cuerpo debido a la voz del chico._

—_Quería saber más de ti y lo que encontré no me gusto, al parecer es cierto ya que no lo has negado—_

—_No tenías derecho a investigarme— El resentimiento en su voz era tan palpable y aquella fría mirada tras de sí le hacía saber que ahora ya lo estaba viendo._

—_No quise ofenderte es solo curiosidad—_

—_Si tantas ganas tenías de saber ¿por qué no me lo preguntaste? —Esa frase lo tomo desprevenido, no la esperaba creía que el chico tendría una reacción mucho más violenta._

—_Por miedo— confesó un tanto cohibido._

_Lo escucho pasar a su lado y pronto estuvo en su campo de visión, se había vuelta a recostar en su cama._

—_No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero si tú me hubieras preguntado con gusto te habría respondido, después de todos somos amigos— la tristeza en su voz solo logro hacer que se sintiera más miserable._

_Se fue a acostar a un lado de su amigo._

—_Fue una época horrible— para sopesa del pelirrojo el albino estaba hablando nuevamente— pasaron cosas espantosas muchos de mis conocidos morían a diario, tal vez por eso ahora no me afecta tanto, pero aun en ese entonces todos me decían que era un monstruo sin lagrimas— La melancólica voz solo hacía que se estremeciera._

—_Cada prueba era un suplicio, el dolor insoportable y los gritos y llantos de todos los demás solo hacían el ambiente más horrible— sintió como su mano era cubierta por una más pequeña y se aferraba fuertemente— Casi todos eran niños huérfanos de la calle, todos llegaban de 5 años o más, mi primer recuerdo es entre esas paredes entre aquellos gritos._

_El solo imaginarse a su amigo le hacía sentir muy mal._

—_Cuando una sustancia tenia éxito o por lo menos salíamos bien decían que estábamos sincronizados, entre mejor saliera la sincronización más fuerte era la sustancia que podíamos recibir— Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de seguir— Yo supere lo que ellos llamaban el punto crítico, lo que es que la "Inocencia" se había acoplado perfectamente a mi cuerpo, así que empezaron a experimentar con la "Materia Oscura" en aquellos momentos solo sabía que iba a doler y no me equivoque, estas sustancias son contrarias una de la otra y ambas las mesclaron dentro de mi ante esa reacción mi brazo quedo en aquella forma._

— _¿Cómo lograste huir? — pregunto el chico mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que escucho._

—_Fue una noche después de que me inyectaran ambas sustancias, estaba arto y me junte con otros chicos que ciertamente no estaban convencidos, después de mucho insistir me ayudaron y entre todos ideamos un plan para escapar, solo que no contábamos con lo que se nos venía y todos ellos murieron, solo nos salvamos Timothy y yo todos los demás quedaron muertos en alguna parte de la edificación, solo que nosotros nos separamos y nunca más lo he vuelto a ver._

—_Lo has buscado—_

—_Por supuesto que sí— dijo indignado pero en ese momento nos volvió a llamar Reveer y la conversación se quedo ahí._

—Entonces el mocoso se las ingenio para salir— medito el otro pensando cómo había sido la vida de su moyashi.

—Luego se encontró con Mana Walker, al que él llama padre para su sorpresa termino siendo el amante de su verdadero padre y por lo tanto el culpable de su sufrir, este hombre murió en invierno dos años antes de que yo me encontrara con Allen, lo demás ya lo sabes—

—Eso es todo— dijo con precaución el japonés.

—Al menos lo más importante, creo que es más que obvio que el Conde encontró a Allen y desde ese momento el se unió a los Noah como un hijo más del conde, aunque claro este es su nieto y legitimo heredero.

—Entonces el mocoso se caso con su tío— pregunto un tanto extrañado.

—No es su tío, Tikky Mikk no es hijo del conde es su hermanastro menor en realidad el más chico, es hijo del mismo padre pero diferente madre.

—Ya veo— el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió mientras recordaba a aquel tipo que en contadas ocasiones se llego a topar en algún evento.

—_Lavi…_—Se escucho la voz entrecortada del Ingles por el alta voz que el pelirrojo había puesto.

—Allen, te encuentras bien que está pasando— se apuro a decir el pelirrojo.

—_No lo sé, pero…_—Se escucho la tos del chico que hacía pensar muchísimas cosas—

—Allen—

—_Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, crees que tarden mucho en llegar la ambulancia_— preguntó con voz apenas audible.

—Si ya no tardan enseguida te atenderán.

—_Primero que atiendan a Tikky, el esta_…— la voz se le quebró llegado a ese punto—_ No lo puedo creer, él no puede... y no... Es imposible… si tan solo… Por qué_— empezó a balbucear para descontento del pelirrojo.

—En unos minutos más estaremos ahí— Pero ya no recibió respuesta alguna.

Justo como el pelirrojo había dicho llegaron a solo un par de minutos más, a atmosfera era muy pesada y cargada de tensión.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se apresuraron a entrar a la casa.

Dándose una idea el pelirrojo se dirigió al salón de música, pero al abrir las puertas deseo no haberlo hecho nunca.

Sintió como la que había comido en el transcurso del día se intentaba escapar.

Frente a sus ojos la escena no podía ser más sádica porque si no saldría del término, puso una mano en su boca y dio un paso para seguir mirando a su alrededor y localizar mejor a su amigo.

—Qué demonios paso— mascullo por lo bajo el pelinegro también sintiendo nauseas ante tan grotesca escena.

Su vista cayó en un par de figuras muy cerca de lo que era un piano blanco.

Justo arriba de dicho instrumento se encontraba un cuerpo un tanto grande por lo que su moyashi no podría ser, tal vez ese tal Mikk.

Otro bulto pero este estaba apoyado en el piano, el reflejo de la luz daba en lo cabellos blancos o que anteriormente eran blancos ya que estaban cubiertos de sangre.

—Por acá esta el moyashi— dijo el japonés mientras se acercaba más, el sonido de sus pasos dar con un liquido lo extraño pero al voltear y darse cuenta que era sangre su preocupación aumento.

Se acerco para tomarle el pulso y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver bien el brazo que anteriormente Lavi le había mencionado, un brazo rojo como la sangre y con una cruz en la mano.

Al ver la cara de susto de su ex lo aparto suavemente mientras tomaba los signos vitales de su mejor amigo.

El chico a penas abrió los ojos y pudo reconocer quien estaba frente a él, se trataba de Lavi y un poco más atrás pudo ver a su samurái, sonrió tristemente ya que los había obligado a venir y presenciar su desliz.

A lo lejos el ruido de las sirenas y las luces características se dejaban presenciar.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Tan tan, ok mal efecto de sonido pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capi.

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Buenas, vengo con otro capítulo no es largo pero creo que el siguiente si lo será, además mejor cortito que nada XD, sin más los dejo para que lean.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Los oficiales de policía entraron rápidamente y se quedaron de pie en el umbral de la gran puerta de madera que daba hacia el salón de música, pasada la primera impresión empezaron a actuar de acuerdo a su trabajo, tomando fotos recogiendo algunas muestras y recolectando toda la información posible.

Los paramédicos entraron y al igual que los policías se quedaron paralizados en la perta para luego empezar con el trabajo quitando del camino al pelirrojo y al Japonés, empezaron a atender al albino que tenía muy mal aspecto; otro par de paramédicos fue a revisar el cuerpo de Tikky Mikk pero era algo definitivo ya no había ni una gota e vida en ese cuerpo, lo pasaron a una camilla y lo taparon hasta arriba con la clásica sábana blanca.

El par de jóvenes solo veían el caos a su alrededor, como de un momento a otro el silencio había sido sustituido por el ruido de las cámaras, las conversaciones sobre el crimen y demás.

Un oficial, que al parecer era el de mayor rango se les acerco.

—Buenas noches— dijo el oficial dirigiéndose ambos — Señor bookman— el pelirrojo asintió y el oficial se dirigió directamente con él— Síganme— con un movimiento de mano les guio para luego perderse en las afueras de la habitación.

Todo era igual que en el salón de música policías moviéndose de arriba abajo por toda la mansión.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una especia de despacho, el oficial tomo asiento frente a ellos en el escritorio que había en la habitación.

—Lamento que les tocara ver la escena— se disculpo fríamente el oficial— Lo que les voy a decir posiblemente no les guste pero es la realidad de la situación, su amigo no será transferido al hospital que nos indicaron, debido a lo que hemos recolectado hasta el momento no nos lo podemos permitir, es el principal sospechoso del ataque— al ver la mirada desafiante de los otros dos se rectifico —O también podría ser una víctima más y por lo tanto su seguridad es muy importante así que será trasladado al hospital especial de la policía.

—Creo que no entendió bien las indicaciones que le di antes de que viniera aquí— la voz del bookman era irreconocible, casi parecía otra persona, la seriedad y frialdad con la que las palabras salieron desorientaron un poco a los otros dos oyentes.

—Señor bookman?- pregunto un poco extrañado el oficial.

—Por si no lo comprendió se lo repetiré— colocando elegantemente las manos en el escritorio continuo— El señor Walker será atendido en el Hospital Judment, es una persona muy especial y…—

—Sabemos perfectamente la posición del señor Walker no tiene que mencionarlo, pero le recuerdo que también el joven Mikk es uno de los dueños de Milenium— Interrumpió intempestivamente el oficial harto de que un joven le estuviera echando en cara lo que él ya sabía.

—No me está entendiendo— el brillo en los ojos verdes se torno diferente le daba un aire algo peligroso al pelirrojo— Walker no es especial por su estatus económico, es algo más individual y le aseguro que ningún otro hospital tiene la tecnología necesaria para tratarlo, así que si quiere tener un testigo o sospecho es mejor hacer lo que le digo—Su voz se había tornado fuerte y demandante.

—Pero…— empezó notablemente nervioso el hombre.

—Si tanto le interesa que no escape puede poner guardias, no lo sé ni me importa— se levanto intempestivamente de la silla que hasta el momento había ocupado— Lo único que quiero es volver a ver a mi amigo sano.

—Llamare a la ambulancia para cambiar las ordenes— acepto luciendo muy molesto.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar solos en aquel enorme despacho.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos para el hospital— habló el japonés, ciertamente no se había terminado de reponer de la escena anterior pero lo ocultaba perfectamente.

—Vámonos de aquí Yuu, este lugar me da escalofríos — dijo el pelirrojo pareciendo mucho más viejo de lo que se había visto hasta el momento.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, hasta el momento el peliblanco había permanecido inconsciente en una especia de coma.

La noticia había corrido como pólvora por todos lados, miles de teorías e hipótesis referente a lo ocurrido daban vueltas alrededor del mundo y los medios de comunicación más que contentos por los rating subían conforme se hacia alguna nota del "Ángel Caído" como le llamaron al peliblanco cuando se supo que era el principal sospechoso.

Llego al hospital de acuerdo a la rutina que sin querer se había establecido en el último tiempo, pasando la seguridad que se había intensificado por culpa de la prensa, al llegar a la sala de espera del cuarto especial del moyashi se encontró con el pelirrojo que estaba inmóvil en una silla.

—Algún cambio— pregunto tranquilamente.

El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y solo eso le basto para saber que si había habido el tan dichoso cambio que tanto habían esperado, pero tal vez no de la forma en que hubieran querido.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto de repente preocupado el japonés, no se cansaba de maldecir al moyashi por hacerle perder el control tan fácilmente.

—Despertó— esa palabra era una gran esperanza pero la forma en que fue mencionada parecía que había empeorado— ¿Quieres verlo?— preguntó seriamente el pelirrojo, al ver la afirmativa del otro se levanto dirigiéndolo a lo que era la habitación del albino.

Al abrir la puerta se empezó a escuchar una suave voz cantando, cuando termino por ver la habitación lo vio, se encontraba sentado en la camilla recargado contra la cabecera y abrazando sus piernas mientras hacia un suave vaivén de adelante para atrás mientras cantaba aquella melodía.

_Y entonces el chico cayo dormido  
la llama dentro de las cenizas respirables, una, después dos  
el bulto flotante, el querido perfil  
miles de sueños, sueños que fluyen dentro de la Tierra_

En la noche cuando los ojos plateados se balancearon  
el brillante tu, que había nacido  
Millones de años,  
no importa cuántos millones de años,  
los rezos regresan a la Tierra

Yo estaría rezando,  
amor para el final

Y entonces el chico cayo dormido  
la llama dentro de las cenizas respirables, una, después dos  
el bulto flotante, el querido perfil  
miles de sueños, sueños que fluyen dentro de la Tierra

En la noche cuando los ojos plateados se balancearon  
el brillante tu, que había nacido  
Millones de años,  
no importa cuántos millones de años,  
los rezos regresan a la Tierra

Yo estaría rezando,  
amor para el final... un beso para las manos unidas

Al terminar de cantar se detuvo momentáneamente y miro alrededor la mirada gris se detuvo en la azul del pelinegro pero en ella no había ninguna expresión solo estaba un muro de plomo, caio y sin emoción.

Volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus piernas para empezar a balancearse y volver a empezar el canto, la imagen por si sola había sido desgarradora pero aquella mirada mataba muchas esperanzas.

Ambos salieron sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —pregunto después de un largo silencio cuando ambos estaban sentados.

—Nadie lo sabe, creen que es un shock pero no lo pueden demostrar con los análisis, es lo más probable por su comportamiento pero temen que le hayan golpeado en la cabeza y pueda representar un gran riesgo para su salud.

—Para que creen que se les paga esos desgraciados— murmuro furioso el japonés.

—Llamarón a Cross, se encontraba fuera del país así que no ha podido llegar pero según lo que me dijeron es que ya no debía tardar.

—Como se le ocurre salir al maldito ese en un momento así— murmuro más para sí mismo el japonés muy cabreado por todo lo sucedido.

Pasadas un par de horas llego Cross todavía poniéndose una bata blanca que era obligatoria mientras entraba intempestivamente a la habitación del albino azotando la puerta.

Se quedo viendo solo un segundo a su aprendiz, para luego seguir con pasos firmes hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

La cara de los otros chicos era todo un poema, el horror de ver al pelirrojo entrar tan normalmente en el cuarto donde Allen estaba y la forma en la que avanzaba, se combinaban con el enojo y el alivio de verlo.

El mayor sin una sola contemplación agarro al muchacho del cuello del pijama que traía y lo levanto de la cama.

—Estúpido aprendiz ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir en ese estado? —grito el general mientras zangoloteaba el cuerpo del albino.

No hubo respuesta.

—Con que esas tenemos— la voz del pelirrojo mayor no auguraba nada bueno.

Lo levanto más alto y al ver que la expresión ida de su alumno no cambiaba lo aventó contra una pared.

Los otros jóvenes se apresuraron uno hacia donde Cross para partirle la cara y el otro donde Allen para ayudarlo.

— ¿Esta ciego o que le pasa estúpido? —le grito un demasiado molesto Kanda al pelirrojo— No ve que todavía está en rehabilitación— la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de aquel hombre solo lo hacía tensarse más.

— _Y entonces el chico cayo dormido, la llama dentro de las cenizas respirables, una, después dos… —_Empezó a cantar nuevamente el albino cosa que hizo que el mayor sonriera todavía más y los otros dos miraran preocupados al albino.

El pelirrojo mayor con un movimiento de mano aparto del camino al oriental para dirigirse a donde se encontraba todavía en el suelo el pequeño músico. Al llegar también quito del camino al pelirrojo. Con un cuidado, nada común en aquel hombre, levanto a chico que seguía cantando con la mirada perdida.

—Está muerto— esa frase hizo tensarse a ambos —Tikky Mikk está muerto— siguió hablando Cross a su alumno —Ahora tienes un juicio por no afrontar tus actos y entre más se retrase será cada vez más difícil que salgas de él como un hombre libre, así que si quieres gozar nuevamente de una libertad tienes que seguir— la cara del pelirrojo no reflejaba absolutamente nada pero las palabras calmadas y en el tono bajo parecía hasta amables— ¡Camina Allen! — dijo firmemente el pelirrojo mientras tomaba por los hombros al chico

—Acaso no le juraste nunca detenerte— acuso fríamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora? — Los dos jóvenes veían la escena extrañados, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Camina y no te detengas — Al parecer estaba surtiendo efecto por que el pequeño cuerpo había comenzado a temblar cada vez mas notablemente.

—Está muerto— la voz del albino hizo que ambos se acercaran, ya no era la fría y monótona voz que había estado cantando toda la tarde, esa era una voz rota por el llanto.

Al acercarse lo suficiente vieron que el chico había vuelto en sí mismo, los ojos estaban brillantes y cada vez se veía más vivo.

—Yo no quería— las lagrimas empezaron a salir precipitadamente por los ojos plateados— Pero…no pude evitarlo— su voz se escuchaba desgarrada tal vez por el llanto, tal vez por el canto, pero que importaba si lo tenían de vuelta.

—Allen— Susurro el pelirrojo impactado y emocionado.

—Moyashi— La incredulidad era mucho, no podía entender como unas simples palabras lo habían hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

—Lavi, Kanda— dijo un poco impactado al darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

—Que más tontito, estábamos preocupados por ti, vaya susto el que nos diste— intento sonar alegre el pelirrojo.

—Pero ¿Por qué? si ya no somos amigos— la mirada entristecida hizo eco en la mente del chico.

—Acaso ya no me quieres— empezó a medio bromear el pelirrojo.

—Pero yo…creí que—

—Dejen eso para después— interrumpió el otro pelirrojo— Ahora tenemos un problema mucho mayor y necesito hablar contigo estúpido aprendiz.

—Vamos Cross déjanos hablar un poco— pidió el bookman un poco esperanzado.

—El juicio será en tres días— dijo seriamente ante la atenta mirada de los más jóvenes.

—Pero si el moyashi acaba de despertar— interrumpió algo extrañado el japonés.

—Eso fue un golpe de suerte, el delito es muy grave y lo iban a hacer estuviera o no el acusado— el general se terminó de erguir para luego alejarse un poco.

— ¿Vas a ser mi abogado? —Pregunto con algo de pesar el albino.

— ¿Quién más? —La respuesta ironíca del mayor hizo que se molestara un poco el peliblanco.

—Entonces lo que quieres es saber que paso— declaro el chico.

—Entiendes rápido— la burla era palpable cosa que molestaba más al chico— Creo que está de más decirte que no voy a estar secando lagrimas y tampoco voy a perder más tiempo de lo necesario así que quiero hablar con él para hacer esto más rápido—

—Está bien— suspiro con pesar para luego tomar una larga bocanada de aire, al abrir los ojos estos se vieron diferentes eran fríos— Así está mejor— sin duda ese era el cambio que Lavi había mencionado.

—Ahora ustedes salgan— dijo Cross mirando seriamente a los otros dos.

—Jamás testificaremos en contra de Allen, veo muy conveniente que mejor nos quedemos para hacer un tipo de estrategia ya que es más que seguro que nos llamaran al estrado— La lógica era irrebatible pero si se trataba con Cross no era seguro.

—Tal vez eso sea cierto pero no cambia el hecho que quiera hablar a solas con mi estúpido aprendiz, tal vez pueda ser muy conveniente pero estoy seguro que no será de mucho ayuda si no soportan el relato— la seguridad con que lo dijo hizo dudar al pelirrojo.

—No somos unos críos de 15 años que no puedan afrontar la realidad así que déjese de estupideces y empiece de una buena vez a hacer su trabajo— La furia del japonés era muy grande.

—Marian— la voz de Allen los desubico un poco pero escucharlo hablándole al mayor por su nombre era algo realmente nuevo— Déjalos que se queden, si no soportan será su culpa— a pesar de hablarle al mayor sus ojos estaban fijos en los azueles del oriental.

En aquellos fríos ojos había desafío y algo que se negaba a creer, pero tal vez si fuera… Odio.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Qué les pareció, personalmente me agrado no es de mis preferidos pero me gusto como quedo, después de todo es un tipo de intermedio para lo que viene enseguida que por cierto les advierto que habrá algo de Gore.

Espero y les gustara también a ustedes, nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho.

BYE


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Buenas noches, o al menos aquí es media noche jajaja, les dejo este capi, como ya había advertido en el anterior hay GORE y es un capitulo bastante fuerte en ese aspecto así que si son muy sensibles a este tipo de escenas lo más recomendable sería saltárselas, sin más que decir por el momento los dejo con el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_**Blanco y Negro**_

Los cuatro se acomodaron para escuchar lo pasado en aquella noche.

El mayor había tomado asiento en un cómodo sillón cerca de la ventana, el pelirrojo estaba en una silla junto a la cama donde se encontraba sentado el albino y el oriental estaba recargado en una pared con la mirada fija en la figura del peliblanco.

—Primero que nada les quiero aclarar algo— empezó ha hablar el albino mirando a los mas jóvenes— El Allen que ustedes conocen no soy yo, lo que ustedes conocen como allen es la parte buena y sentimental de nuestro ser, la mayoría del tiempo la conciencia de él controla este cuerpo pero también existo yo que soy algo así como su instinto, Marian me empezó a llamar el músico por que cuando Allen entra en un modo profesional una parte de mi personalidad despierta.

—El Allen que la mayoría de la gente conoce es una convinacion de las dos personalidades que posee— explico Cross— Creo que nosotros somos unos de los pocos que más lo conocemos por lo que nosotros conocemos al Allen Inocente, muy raras personas han logrado conocer al Allen Oscuro por completo, ha decir verdad solo yo lo conocía hasta hoy— La mirada significante del hombre de la mascara les hizo saber que estaban frente al Allen oscuro, como él le había llamado.

—Dime por dónde empezar— dijo el peliblanco mientras se recargaba y se terminaba de acostar en la cama del hospital.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Pregunto ya que nunca supo cuando llego de vuelta de su viaje de Bodas.

—El mismo día del incidente, por cierto ¿hace cuanto fue?— pregunto con actitud despreocupada pero el tono seguí siendo frio.

—Ya hace una semana— contesto seriamente Cross.

—El tiempo vuela— dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza, la actitud había cambiado drásticamente ahora parecía más tranquilo pero algo en su actitud resonaba que se burlaba de todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese lugar? —Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia con esa personalidad del albino ya que no le daría respuestas claras si no hacía la pregunta adecuada.

—Allen estaba emocionalmente acabado— empezó a hablar sobre sí mismo para desconcierto de los otros jóvenes que a pesar de saber de la bipolaridad del joven nunca habían tenido una plática al completo con su lado oscuro— Ya sabes el matrimonio, las empresas, el haber dejado la música, el rechazo de su "mejor amigo"— la mirada plateada recayó en el hombre pelirrojo que se quedo tenso ante la mención de sí mismo— El propio sentimiento de traición, la tentación del samurái, la culpa, el remordimiento, etcétera etcétera— Al mencionar al japonés el albino había hecho como si no existiese por que hacía vuelto su vista con el interrogador.

—Entiendo— Los jóvenes tenían prohibido interrumpir el interrogatorio por lo que todo se centraba solamente n ambos.

—Ya sabes cuan vulnerable puede llegar a ser y la soledad no le hacía bien— la mirada se oscureció un instante y el tono de voz bajo cuando siguió hablando— Después de ayudarle a terminar sus deberes con las empresas se fue directo a la mansión, estaba desesperado y no escucho cuando le dije que nos seguían— Se veía la impotencia en los ojos grises— Lo único que pensaba era en desahogar su pena y en cuanto puso un pie en el salón de música corrió al piano, se puso sentimental y empezó a tocar aquella canción—

— ¿La del músico? —pregunto un poco extrañado el pelirrojo mayor.

—No, la otra la de cuando Mana murió— al decir aquel nombre se vio una gran turbación en los ojos del peliblanco.

—Continua— Una mirada de fastidio antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Al terminar la canción escuchamos aplausos, pero eran más bien en son de burla— el enojo se empezaba a ver en las facciones juveniles— El estúpido noah empezó a decir muchas tonterías y por supuesto como Allen estaba algo vulnerable me dejo contestar—

—Podrías decirme que fue lo que te dijo—

—Primero se burlo de la canción, luego de la forma en que salió rumbo a la mansión después de la junta y después se le subieron los humos y que crees que me dijo el muy cabrón— Su voz sonaba ofendida y muy furiosa, no dejo que le contestara a su pregunta solo se respondió a si mismo— Dijo que era mi dueño, el muy estúpido, luego se acerco y empezó a invadir mi espacio personal, creo recordar que dijo algo de si no era feliz con él y yo me encargue de contestarle, creo que se enojo— parecía que hablara consigo mismo cosa que se veía muy perturbadora.

— En fin se acerco y me beso a la fuerza—Llegado a ese punto el japonés ya estaba bastante enfadado y perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el otro chico había parado para mirar atentamente sus reacciones.

—Él dijo algo así como "Ya no te dejaré escaparte, esta vez te hare mío" —el albino estaba hasta disfrutando de todas las reacciones que inconscientemente dejaba entrever el oriental— Estaba tan asustado que no se podía mover solo atino a decir "Suéltame" pero eso solo incito más a Mikk porque empezó a besar su cuello y luego a rasgar la piel hasta hacerla sangrar— el relato era aterradoramente claro y espantoso.

—Allen empezó a suplicar "Baste, detente" pidiendo ayuda a donde sabía no había nadie porque estaba solo— la mirada se desvió al bookman por tan solo un segundo que alcanzo a notar perfectamente que el pelirrojo estaba atento a su versión—Cuando le arranco la camisa…—Lo dejo en suspenso mientras se deleitaba con la cara de sufrimiento y furia de Kanda— Decidí intervenir y lo avente lejos estrellándose con aquel precioso espejo—

—Aunque eso solo hizo enojarlo más— una sonrisa retorcida se hizo ver— Tomo un trozo del espejo y nos ataco Allen estaba reticente a atacarlo así que lo único que pude hacer fue protegernos— se quedo mirando su brazo izquierdo que estaba vendado a penas si se veían los dedos de aquel inusual carmín—

—Retrocedió al ver nuestra otra piel y fue cuando Allen se hizo con el control y empezó a pedirle que se tranquilizara mientras batallaba para que no matara a ese sujeto, luego el maldito empezó a decir algo de marcarnos de su propiedad no entendí muy bien ya que estaba discutiendo con Allen—Volvía a mirar a su interrogador.

—Sus ojos cambiaron de color se hicieron de un color dorado, desbordaba locura creo que cuando llego ya había tomado materia oscura, su comportamiento no se parecía a lo que había visto hasta ese día— Meditaba mientras recordaba aquellas peculiaridades en el rostro de lo que fue su esposo.

—Tienes toda la razón según la autopsia que le hicieron tenía grandes cantidades de materia oscura dentro de él como para hacer los cambios corporales más evidentes— reflexiono Cross para luego indicarle que siguiera.

—Allen estaba asustado y retrocedió pero el muy estúpido cayó de espaldas y el otro aprovechado no perdió el tiempo y se coloco sobre nuestro cuerpo — Caímos inconscientes debido al golpe— se quedo callado y con la mano derecha se palpo el rostro y pudo sentir un ligero borde en su mejilla, la siguió con los dedos mientras recordaba que eso mismo lo había despertado.

—y ¿Qué más? —presiono Cross al verlo medio ido.

—Sentí un dolor en el rostro y fue lo que me hizo despertar por completo, me hice con el control de este cuerpo cosa que me facilito mucho las cosas ya que Allen siempre intenta detenerme, aun ahora intenta impedir varias cosas pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente será difícil que las recupere— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Furioso decidí defendernos tome un florero y lo destroce para tener una arma con la cual atacar— La sonrisa empezó a cambiar a una mas aterradora— Le sonreí y case se mea encima — se rio más abiertamente— El muy estúpido estaba aterrado y ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que aproveche aquella oportunidad y ataque, primero en su abdomen, sentí como el vidrio desgarraba la piel y lastimaba algunos órganos, ninguno vital después de todo no quería que se acabara tan pronto la diversión— La sonrisa ahora era muy amplia y destilaba crueldad.

—Por lo mismo que no quería que acabara rápido decidí hacerlo sufrir un poquito— su tono tranquilo de voz junto a esas palabras no hacían nada bueno a la mente de los presentes— le torcí el brazo y empecé a quebrarle cada hueso que tenia al alcance, primero los dedos, luego la muñeca, el brazo y el antebrazo, gritaba tanto — la sonrisa y alegría de contar algo así era enfermizo—

—Luego de hace lo mismo con la otra mano y ambos pies decidí recoger otra vez el vidrio, en ese punto el tipo suplicaba que lo matase y lo librara de su sufrir, pero que equivocado estaba— la sonrisa infantil que aprecio en aquel angelical rostro estremeció a los más jóvenes— Le corte los testículos y creo que eso si le dolió, también recuerdo haber destrozado los músculos de los brazos y si mal no recuerdo el pie izquierdo quedo sin un rastro de piel al igual que su "cosita"— una risita se escucho al ponerle aquel tierno sobrenombre a la entrepierna del hombre.

—Todo eso lo hice mientras movía el cuerpo por toda la habitación al final quedo encima del piano—la sonrisa desapareció llegando a ese punto— Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y los movimientos que había hecho no ayudaron mucho así que me acomode para dejarme ir a mi inconsciente— la naturalidad de su actitud era parte de lo más terrorífico— Al despertar Allen ya tenía de nuevo el control y fue cuando te llamo— se giro para ver al bookman— Volvió a caer inconsciente y nos quedamos así hasta que llegaron o eso creo en realidad no recuerdo mucho estaba agotado.

Se sentía asqueado como era posible que alguien como el moyashi podría llegar a ser tan sádico, claro sabía que no era totalmente su moyashi pero eso no dejaba de hacer que se sintiera realmente mal.

—Entonces no dañaste ningún órgano vital ni nada que fuera una herida de muerte— dijo Cross analizando las palabras del otro.

—No soy estúpido, si Tikky Mikk murió no fue por una herida mortal, la causa de la muerte es pérdida de sangre—

La mirada incrédula del otro pelirrojo estaba puesto en el general.

—Eso lo podríamos usar a nuestro favor en un momento— ambos jóvenes estaban horrorizados con la tranquilidad de los otros dos.

—Por cierto traje un repuesto par la piel de tu brazo— dijo Cross mientras le pasaba una caja negra con el símbolo de la rosa de los vientos— La cicatriz se puede borrar tras una operación cosmética, claro que será después del juicio para presentarla como evidencia nuestro favor.

—Que lastima que hayas ido tan lejos— dijo el chico mientras destapaba la caja donde se encontró con lo que era aquel guante— fue un pérdida de tiempo ya que no piensa volver a usarlo.

—A que te refieres si es algo que hasta tu ocupas— Pregunto molesto el pelirrojo.

—No me malentiendas Marian, si por mi fuera estaría encantado de llevarla pero al parecer Allen se niega en rotundo— Al ver la mirada del otro se explico— Es un poco difícil definirlo ya que Allen ha estado tomando muchas decisiones en lo que hablamos y está muy confuso aun, así que intentare resumirlo "Este es el castigo que merezco, no tengo derecho a pedir nada más, todo fue mi culpa" o algo así.

— ¿Qué más ha decidido? —

—Nada realmente relevante, duda demasiado y el que yo esté tan despierto le tiene muy preocupado—

—Estúpido aprendiz— murmuro molesto más que nada porque su viaje había sido en vano—Crees que podrán asistir al juicio—

—No lo se, eso depende de nuestra salud y de cando nos den la alta—

—Entonces hoy mismo se largan, quiero empezar a reunir todo—contesto Cross mientras se levantaba— Lo mejor será que descansen ya que no les daré tregua en lo que viene—amenazo antes de salir de la habitación haciéndoles una seña a los otros para que lo siguieran.

Justo cuando Kanda estaba a punto de salir el Ingles lo detuvo.

—Podrías quedarte un segundo más—

El otro no respondió, solo se volteo a verlo para luego sentarse donde anteriormente había estado el cuentista.

—De que quieres hablar moyashi— intento parecer desinteresado, después de todo la ultima ves que habían hablado era hacia mucho más de un mes en el encuentro pasional de la oficina.

No había esperado que una mano lo tomara del cuello.

—Escúchame bien estúpido— el gélido tono de voz y la mirada amenazante lo turbaron muchísimo— Vuelve a acercarte a Allen y ten por seguro que tu integridad física no saldrá para nada bien, tal ves el estúpido de Allen ande con sentimentalismos pero yo no, así que si quieres mantener tu cuerpo entero te sugiero que no intentes comunicarte con nosotros.

—¿Es una amenaza? —pregunto un poco irónico el japonés.

—Exactamente, te aseguro que lo que dije aquella noche era totalmente cierto, te odio— los ojos grises brillaban peligrosamente—

Lo soltó bruscamente para luego darle la espalda, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse suspiro pesadamente.

—Mira hasta donde me haces llegar Allen— murmuro tranquilamente mientras se rendía al sueño.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y aquí se acaba, en el siguiente capi va a ser el juicio y también van a aparecer más personajes, espero y les allá gustado nos leemos luego.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Wolas, como lo había prometido domingo actualizo, y pues aquí esta el juicio de Allen, en realidad fue un capi un tato difícil ya que nunca he estado en un juicio así que puede que algunas cosas queden fuera de lugar pero aquí se les dejo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_**El Juicio**_

Por fin había llegado el día del juicio, tanto el albino como Cross habían casi desaparecido ya que estaban trazando su modo de mantenerse en flote en aquel juzgado donde todas las pruebas estaban en su contra.

Entraron a la hora acordada a aquella sala, dentro ya se encontraba la Juez, el juzgado, el público y también los que lo denunciaban.

Entraron con paso calmo hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa con un par sillas al frente de los asientos del público, justo al lado donde estaban aquellos que lo habían denunciado.

—Buenas Tardes Skinn— saludo el albino a su "hermano" el otro noah era quien había puesto la demanda.

—No tiene permitido que le dirija la palabra a mi cliente señor Walker— La voz del abogado de su hermano le desespero, odiaba a aquel hombre casi en la misma intensidad que al conde milenario.

—Mis disculpas señor Leverrier, no sabía que se me prohibía hablar con mi hermano— dijo un poco más fríamente mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a sentarse junto a su abogado.

—Buenas Tardea a todos soy la juez asignada a este caso, mi nombre es Hevlaska Black, el escriba en esta audiencia será Bak Chan—Pronuncio la hermosa mujer una vez que hubo subido al más alto estrado— El acusado _Allen Noah Walker_, estos cargos se presentan por el demandante que es el señor _Skinn Noah Boric_, se le acusa del asesinato a _Tikky Noah Mikk_, la presencia de los abogados _Cross Marian_ a favor del Joven Walker y el licenciado _Malcolm____ C__. Leverrier_ que está a favor del señor Boric, esta Audiencia da comienzo ahora— dijo con voz celebre mientras tomaba asiento.

Todos estuvieron en silencio, el caso era muy polémico y por motivos de seguridad se hacía a puerta cerrada, sin acceso a los medios de comunicación.

Entre el público que presenciaba la legalidad del Juicio se encontraban tanto el Bookman como el oriental, a la espera de que en dado caso se necesitara dar su testimonio a la audiencia, ya lo habían hecho en privado, pero debían atenerse a cualquier cosa.

—Si me permite su señoría— empezó a hablar Leverrier —Quisiera hacer esto lo más rápido posible así que me gustaría llamar al estrado al acusado.

La cara de muchos demostró sorpresa ya que lo más normal es iniciar el juicio con otras personas menos el acusado. La misma Juez estaba sorprendida de aquella petición así que se volteo hacia donde estaba el acusado.

—Algún inconveniente o protesta licenciado Cross— Pregunto la mujer mientras veía fijamente al par que eran los acusados.

—No hay ningún problema, coincido con el señor Leverrier entre más rápido mejor— ese comentario le molesto mucho al castaño, ya que la actitud de Cross seguía siendo tan despreocupada como si el caso ya lo tuviera ganado.

—Entonces la petición del licenciado Leverrier es concedida, que pase al estrado el joven Noah Walker— El albino se levanto con tranquilidad y subió al estrado donde le hicieron hacer el juramente.

—Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad— dijo un hombre serio que según la inscripción de su pecho se llamaba Madarao "Extraño nombre" pensó para sí el albino.

—Lo juro— dijo con la misma tranquilidad.

—Me permite usar el polígrafo en usted— dijo con tranquilidad el castaño.

—Me ofende licenciado Leverrier, acabo de hacer el juramento y ya duda de mi palabra— dijo un poco impactado el peliblanco— Esta bien no me importa— termino por decir y dedicarle una de sus inmortales sonrisas.

Con un movimiento de mano un hombre trajo lo que era una pequeña máquina para así conectarla, una placa en los dedos índices del acusado mientras que el otro empezaba a monitorear el pequeño aparato, sin duda de muy alta tecnología.

La juez se mostraba realmente ofendida o al menos es lo que se veía en su cara, ya que apenas se había iniciado el juicio y empezaba con complicaciones, pero no podía hacer mucho si la otra parte cooperaba con las demandas.

—Empezare con preguntas básicas para ver sus signos vitales— anuncio el de extraño bigote.

— ¿Es usted el joven Allen Noah Walker? —Pregunto fieramente.

—Así me conocen— Dijo el chico calmado.

—Podría responderme con una mentira a la siguiente pregunta para medir el funcionamiento del Polígrafo— Pregunto con un tono que pretendía ser amable.

—No— fue una respuesta rápida.

—Explíquese— pidió molesto, a unos metros de ellos un pelirrojo sonreía burlón por la escena.

—Acabo de jurar decir la verdad y no pienso faltar a mi palabra— su tono de voz no había cambiado, para sorpresa de muchos en especial de dos jóvenes entre las gradas, ya que reconocían que ese era el Allen Inocente, cosa que desde un principio los había perturbado.

—Entonces seguiré con el interrogatorio…—

—A decir verdad usted va a iniciar, puesto que ninguna pregunta que ha hecho se le puede llamar interrogatorio en esta situación —corrigió amablemente el Ingles.

— ¿Usted a atacado a mi cliente? —pregunto directo ignorando por completo el comentario anterior.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió ofendido el albino, cosa que desconcertó al castaño que se giro a ver al encargado del aparato, que solo asintió a que decía la verdad.

—Con eso usted me está diciendo que nunca a atacó al señor Tikky Noah Mikk—las palabras salieron silbantes.

—No he dicho eso—

—Por favor señor Chan— dijo dirigiéndose al rubio escriba que era quien estaba anotando cada cosa dicha en la audiencia— Me podrió repetir la anterior respuesta del joven Walker—

—Su respuesta fue "Por supuesto que no" — dijo el rubio mientras miraba el monitor de su ordenador.

—Creo Walker que esto es un poco confuso, porque no pone claras sus ideas y nos contesta con la verdad— El tono de voz destilaba maldad.

—Usted dijo que si yo había atacado a su cliente y yo le conteste que no, eso es verdad— la cara de confusión era muy grande entre los espectadores— Yo jamás he atacado al Señor Skinn Noah Boric quien tengo entendido es su cliente, ya que el señor Mikk está muerto y no puede hacer denuncia creo que no puede ser su cliente así que asumí los hechos— La respuesta hizo enfurecer al castaño que tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas.

—Déjeme replantearle mejor la pregunta— los dientes apretados por el enojo y el tono amenazador era muy palpable —Usted violentó al señor Tikky Noah Mikk—

—Defina violentar— pidío amable el chico, pero al ver la cara del licenciado que se ponía cada vez más roja del coraje decidió aclarar— Cuando dice violentar se engloban muchas cosas, va desde la violencia verbal que como usted comprende es algo así como lo que usted me está haciendo, también está la violencia psicológica que también me está aplicando y la violencia física—

La cara del abogado no podía estar más roja y la sonrisa bonachona en el rostro de Cross estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados.

—Su señoría exijo que se sancione al joven por falta de respeto — anuncio un indignado Leverrier.

—Licenciado Leverrier, el joven no ha hecho ninguna falta así que su petición queda anulada, por favor continúe.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se mordía la lengua para no responder a la Juez, se esperaba una actitud parecida después de todo el chico era un empresario y era experto en hallar aberturas hasta en el punto más cerrado que existiera, pero llegar a tanto era inadmisible.

Recordó que cuando empezó a investigar a posible enemigos y testigos a favor de su cliente descubrió con horror que no tenia ninguno que fuera a testificar en contra del joven, a casi todos los tenia engañados con su cara de niño santo y a los que se declaraban sus enemigos, cabe decir que fue cuando no pudieron engañar al joven que le tomaron coraje. También recordó las palabras de uno de ellos cuando se encontraban discutiendo el caso.

—_Dudo mucho que el músico haya acabado con el señor Mikk— había dicho aquel hombre mientras daba una calada a su puro._

—_Porque lo piensa así—_

—_Tal vez todo el mundo piense que es incapaz, pero a mí no me engaña— eso lo había tomado un poco desprevenido pero no lo demostró— Lo que no creo es que se halla ensuciado las manos o que haya sido tan estúpido como para que lo declararan sospechoso, es uno de los Milenium y todos sabemos que tienen el suficiente poder para hacer lo que les plazca y no dejar prueba de ello— Eso lo había inquietado, muchas veces se vinculaba a la familia Milenium con el crimen organizado y demás asociaciones pero nunca habían probado nada y cabe decir que quien había expuesto eso no se había vuelto a saber del pobre diablo._

—_Casi parece como que lo admira— intento picarlo un poco para sacar más información pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando le contestaron._

—_Lo admiro, es demasiado astuto hasta para mi, tiene una labia increíble, tal es así que si él le dice que dos más dos son treinta y tres, usted le va a creer._

Ahora eso le inquietaba si era tanto así de astuto se debía andar con cuidado y hacer que no tuviera muchas opciones al responder ya que el chico siempre encontraría como salirse por la tangente.

—Joven Walker seré lo más claro posible ya que no quiero que haya más confusiones—Dijo pareciendo un poco dramático— ¿Usted mato al señor Tikky Noah Mikk? —Esa pregunta el chico no se la esperaba la cara de sorpresa era muy grande— No piensa responder, que es que acaso falta a su juramento su posible respuesta— Empezó a presionar sintiendo un poco de debilidad.

—Se equivoca mi respuesta no faltara a mi juramento, yo no mate al señor Mikk— La voz tranquila era firme, volteo a ver al encargado del polígrafo pero este negó con la cabeza en señal que decía la verdad.

—Todos aquí sabemos que se encontraba en la escena del crimen y que estaba cubierto de sangre que curiosamente pertenecía al señor Mikk, y ante todo osa mentir a nuestro juzgado en esta audiencia con semejante mentira al negar sus actos— expreso muy molesto ya que el polígrafo no había dado resultado, los signos vitales que demuestran cuando mentía una persona no habían cambiado.

—Tiene razón, yo estuve en la escena del crimen también es cierto que mis ropas y piel estaban llenas de la sangre de mi…esposo— le costó decir esa palabra pero era la adecuada— pero yo no lo mate.

—Intenta insinuar que fue una tercera persona quien asesino al señor Mikk, ya que según la investigación no se encontraron más huellas digitales que las suyas en el cuerpo de la víctima—

—No intente insinuar nada, solo me limite a responder su pregunta, porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido el señor Mikk no fue asesinado— la expresión de la juez, el jurado y el público se vio claramente espantada ante la frase del peliblanco.

—Entonces explique ¿cómo es que ahora el señor Mikk está en la morgue?—

—No lo sé, en verdad me sorprende que el cuerpo aun se encuentre en aquel lugar— la sorprendida respuesta del albino era muy incoherente ante el caso— Pero según la autopsia en señor Mikk murió por pérdida de sangre, así que no fue asesinado.

—Déjeme aclararme esto, que no me lo esperaba— dijo ya casi histérico el abogado— Usted dice que el señor Mikk murió por pérdida de sangre, entonces ¿qué significan las amputaciones, los huesos rotos, la falte de piel en ciertas zonas y la aniquilación de los músculos que presenta el cuerpo?

—Según tengo entendido el homicidio se da cuando una persona mata a otra y yo no mate al señor Mikk, el murió por pérdida de sangre, todas las características que dio hace un momento son cosas con las que se pude vivir, a más de una persona se la ha amputado una parte del cuerpo y pueden seguir viviendo y según la autopsia ningún órgano vital fue dañado en el ataque al señor Mikk.

—Siguiendo su lógica podría decirme quien ataco al señor Mikk— Dijo el secretario al ver por fin un hueco donde poder meter todo su veneno.

—Si puedo decirle— Maldijo a todo lo que se le ocurrió ya que el chico nuevamente salía por otro lado.

—Entonces quien ataco el señor Mikk—

—Yo ataque al señor Mikk— el público se mostro escandalizado ante tal declaración.

—Su señoría creo que es todo de mi parte— dijo un muy satisfecho Leverrier— Ahora el licenciado Cross podrá interrogar a nuestro único testigo, claro que si se quiere dictar la sentencia en este momento creo que sería muy apropiado, ya que según mi punto de vista esto está muy claro.

—Licenciado Cross quiere interrogar al acusado— dijo la mujer.

—Por supuesto— se levanto con aire majestuoso y se puso justo al frente del muchacho, ahora era su turno de trabajar.

—Según lo dicho anteriormente usted se declara culpable de atacar el señor Mikk— el chico asintió a la pregunta por lo que continuo— Podría decirme el motivo para atacar a su esposo.

—Fue en defensa propia— la cara de indignación de Leverrier fue muy grande.

—Podría explicarse mejor a nuestra audiencia—

—Esa noche yo fui a la misión para tener un momento de privacidad, mi esposo me siguió a escondidas y luego empezó a acosarme— su voz era calmada ya que intentaba no dejarse llevar por las emociones que le acarreaban los recuerdos.

—Eso es absurdo estaban casados no tiene caso poner ese tipo de excusas— grito el castaño.

—Señor Leverrier compórtese—

—Yo me negaba, fue cuando empezamos a discutir, el se puso furioso y intento propasarse— la voz le empezaba a temblar a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerla normal— y yo lo avente, se estrello en un espejo su furia fue en incremento y tomo un vidrio y me ataco— la voz se le corto llegado a ese momento— Yo me cubrí con la mano izquierda y solo logro hacerme un corte desde el hombro hasta casi llegar a la muñeca.

—Joven Walker podría enseñarnos esa evidencia— La cara del menor se mostro horrorizada, pero el pelirrojo intervino.

—En el expediente médico de mi cliente vienen las heridas que fueron causadas, fue revisado por múltiples hospitales y doctores para dar fe y testimonio de ello, al igual que fueron interrogados a cada uno de ellos con la presencia del Polígrafo—

—Entonces continúen—

—Si me permite se señoría quisiera dejar algo en claro— interrumpió Leverrier —Cuando una persona hace un homicidio involuntario, que normalmente se da por defensa propia como el mismo Walker ha dicho, la persona mata a la persona ya que ha sido violentada y por lo general huye, pero lo que me inquieta es que en este tipo de casos no se hace tortura ya que al ser en defensa propia solo intentan defender su vida no atentar de tal forma a la de la otra. Por lo que el argumento que están utilizando me parece ridículo—Tenía razón, todos en la audiencia lo sabían y la sentencia parecía muy clara.

—Pero en el caso del señor Walker esto puede ser factible— la cara de estupefacción del castaño era muy cómica—

—No creo que existan excepciones a estos casos —

—El señor Walker padece de un desorden psicológico que es conocido como doble personalidad —

—Querrá decir bipolaridad— dijo el castaño.

—No, quise decir lo que dije— suspiro fastidiado, puso cara de estar explicando algo muy complejo a un niño pequeño— El joven Walker tiene un desorden psicológico que lo hace tener dos personalidades, vera este tema es muy delicado así que pido el completo respeto y discreción al respecto— continuo hablando ahora hacia toda la audiencia.

—Mi cliente hasta después 7 años, fue sometido a múltiples experimentos con sustancias altamente peligrosas.

—Silencio— dijo el albino ante el inesperado giro de los hechos— Quedamos en que no se mencionaría nada de mi pasado— Se veía bastante afectado, en los dos días anteriores habían discutido las distintas formas de presentar el caso y la respuesta que siempre tuvieron clara es que no iban a exponer su pasado, tal como lo estaba haciendo Cross en esos momentos.

—Por favor el que debe callarse eres tú— le espeto malhumorado el pelirrojo— Como les iba diciendo estas sustancias que entraron en el cuerpo de mi cliente fueron muy dañinas para su salud, las principales consecuencias son una deformación en su brazo izquierdo y la otra es este desorden psicológico de doble personalidad, al ser un sujeto de pruebas muy compatible era de los más explotados, tengo una lista con los nombres o descripciones de otros niños que también fueron sometidos a dichos experimento pero no salieron vivos— El silencio sepulcral en la audiencia era muy raro pero en esta ocasión así lo era— Como no vengo a denunciar estos laboratorios clandestinos no entrare en detalles lo único que quiero es que se dé un certificado que mi cliente nunca quiso agredir físicamente al señor Mikk, el solo se protegía pero al tener un trastorno en su personalidad la violencia fue extrema dando como resultado el estado del cuerpo encontrado en la escena.

Llegado a ese punto el albino estaba enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, estaba horrorizado, apenado, enojado y lleno de mil sensaciones todas contradictorias.

—Entonces esto significa que el joven Walker es una persona psicótica que podría atacar en cualquier momento— dijo Leverrier encontrando puntos débiles para así ganar el juicio que cada vez se veía más descontrolado.

—No, en realidad la persona que conocemos es solo una personalidad, la más blanca con una cierta influencia de la Negra ya que si fuera en totalidad una sería algo muy difícil de reconocer, creo que algunos empresarios estarán de acuerdo que el joven Walker tiene un modo de ser diferente si lo encuentran en horarios de oficina o fuera de ella, ya que en la oficina tiene una mayor influencia casi imperceptible de esta parte Negra, en cambio quienes lo habían visto interpretar una canción han visto a un Allen Walker totalmente Blanco. Entonces esta parte negra solo sale cuando el blanco es amenazado o dañado, como fue el caso del señor Mikk que agredió a mi cliente y por lo tanto esta parte negra acabo tomando todo el control.

—Pero eso no deja de lado que se peligroso dejarlo suelto— resolvió Leverrier.

—Si se controla es totalmente aceptable que este tranquilamente fuera, en realidad estuvo bien hasta esa noche— Cross se veía cada vez mas fastidiado por aquel dialogo.

—Creo que para que esa hipótesis sea válida se debe tener más testigos que los inventados y escritos en una hoja de papel, que tal una persona física— Contrarresto el de extraño bigote.

—La única persona física que serviría sería el mismo señor Walker— Hablo con tono profesional intentando reprimir las ganas de romperle la cara a aquel tipo.

—Pero ¿cómo lo probaría?— La burla sardónica era demasiado palpable.

—Ya le mencione la deformación de su brazo, en el están las pruebas suficientes para que esto se resuelva—Sabía que no había pierde, una prueba física era más que suficiente.

—Entonces señor Walker podría enseñarnos su brazo izquierdo— Pregunto hacia el acusado que se había mantenido en silencio.

—No quiero— Las facciones del pelirrojo se descompusieron por un segundo llenas de furia, pero rápido se tranquilizo y fue hacia el chico.

—No es una pregunta, es una orden— El chico levanto la mirada y esta se veía cristalina y muy angustiada— Quítate el estúpido saco y muestra la evidencia— Ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes la inocente mirada plateada fue cambiando hasta ser un muro de hielo.

—Marian esto no estaba en lo acordado— La voz sonó fría y cruel haciendo estremecer a todos los que nunca la habían escuchado— No pienso exhibir a Allen de esta manera— empezó a hablar sobre si mismo en tercera persona— El no quiere y no voy a dejar que lo obligues.

—Ambos son inteligentes y sin esa evidencia se irán directo a la prisión— Dijo apretando los labios el pelirrojo ya que pensaba que el músico lo apoyaría, pero eso salía de sus planes.

—No pienso hacerlo aun si eso nos cuesta nuestra libertad— Un duelo de miradas se hizo presente y pronto la furia de ambos estaba siendo más probable.

—Ocupan un testigo físico, que tal yo— Se escucho una voz al fondo donde venia entrando un chico con aire despreocupado— Mi nombre es Timothy Hearst Tsukikami, al igual que Allen fui víctima de los experimentos en la Planta, entre los dos creo que somos los únicos sobrevivientes— Se quito un sombrero que cubría su frente dejando ver una extraña forma incrustada en ella— Si lo que ocupan es una prueba física aquí la tienes.

La impresión fue grande y pronto varios guardias que estaban aterrados apuntaban con sus armas al joven que tenían enfrente.

—Timothy —susurro el peliblanco impactado de su presencia, había pasado tantos años buscándolo y ahora el venia y se le ponía en frente.

—Hola Allen, cuánto tiempo — Saludo con un gesto de mano al albino que lo veía impactado.

—Mucho— respondió mucho más animado el chico dejando de lado la actitud fría que había estado utilizando segundos antes con su maestro.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, pero no me creían nada— la sonrisa franca y sincera del otro hacían que el peliblanco estuviera muy contento.

—Como vera aquí es uno de mis testigos deje en el acta, no habíamos podido confirmar su asistencia así que es un testigo valido— habló Cross adivinando las intenciones de Leverrier.

—Es una falta de respeto que entre así ese fenómeno— grito fuera de si el abogado.

—Oye viejo eso si es una falta de respeto— dijo el chico dejando de lado su actitud relajada para centrarse más en el asunto que era más importante ayudar a su amigo— Donde me puedo sentar— dijo el chico dando un paso hacia adelante.

Todo pasó en un parpadeo.

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

Los gritos de Horror de la audiencia resaltando uno entre muchos que gritaba,

— ¡TIMOTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!—

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y se acaba dejándolos en suspenso o al menos esa fue la intención XD  
que tal les pareció, a mi me gusto como es que allen le sacaba las cosas por todos los lados menos por donde quería me lo imagindaba y me daba algo de risa, espero y les halla gustado, el siguiente como ya imaginan va a ser trágico y se va a dar el veredicto final de este juicio.

Nos leemos, muchas gracias por dejar comentarios, alegras muchísimo.

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Hola a todos ¡Feliz 2010! Espero y se hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas.  
Intentando comenzar un poquito mejor el año me forcé a sentarme a escribir ya que tenía muy abandonada la historia, en realidad también la otra historia que estoy haciendo la tengo algo olvidada, a de ser por el abrupto corte de inspiración, pero haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo consegui sacar el capitulo, es muy corto pero es algo. Mejor le corto al rollo y les dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Una nana para dormir**

El rostro del albino se crispo al ver caer el cuerpo de su amigo justo frente a sus ojos.

La gente empezó a correr por todos lados, aterrorizados y escandalizados por la repentina violencia.

— ¡Orden en la Sala! —Gritaba la juez desesperada intentando hacer que los nervios de todos calmasen, pero no daba resultado.

Un ruido, contante y agudo llamo la atención de todos, se trataba del polígrafo que había sido desconectado por el propio joven.

Sin importarle nada más que llegar al lado de su amigo se arranco los cables de la estúpida maquinilla de la verdad y se puso de pie.

—No te muevas— dijo Cross con voz demandante, pero lo ignoro al completo.

Toda la audiencia de una increíble algarabía había quedado sumergida en el completo silencio, mientras bajaba del estrado con paso seguro.

Estaba por terminar de bajar cuando un oficial de policía se le puso al frente impidiendo su paso.

—No puede abandonar el estrado si no ha acabado de ser interrogado, por favor siga las normas de esta audiencia— dijo con voz firme el tal Madarao.

—Déjeme pasar— Contesto fríamente, ya no había muchas dudas ahí no estaba el Allen blanco que todos rezaban por encontrar, esa era la otra personalidad del chico, el músico.

—Mi deber es hacer que permanezca en el estrado—contesto tercamente el oficial para mayor irritación del peliblanco.

No le contesto, se limitó a flexionar imperceptiblemente sus piernas para luego impulsarse y dar un brinco digno de una medalla de Oro, paso por encima al guardia y calló con toda la gracia y elegancia de un felino, luego siguió su camino hacia el frente.

El sonido de una pistola ser descubierta puso el ambiente más tenso, el abogado pelirrojo estaba apuntando a la cabeza del albino sin atisbo de duda, no podía dejar que se saliera de control ya que en cuestión de minutos todos estarían muertos si la furia del músico se desataba.

Pero el chico ni se inmuto solo siguió su camino y se inclino para poder tomar a su compañero.

—Hola Timothy, que tal te sientes— dijo con la voz dulce y calmada.

—Me siento de la fregada, hacía mucho que no resultaba herido, me tomaron por total sorpresa— dijo entre molesto y divertido el chiquillo.

—Sigues siendo un crio— se burlo un poco más triste el albino.

—Pues déjame decirte que tú no creciste mucho, sigues igual de peque….- Un ataque de tos hizo que su palabra se quedara inconclusa, se había cubierto con la mano y al retirarle la cantidad de sangre era alarmante.

—Resiste, pronto vendrá una ambulancia— dijo el albino tensamente—Te pondrás bien.

—A quien quieres engañar, tú y yo sabemos que no resistiré por mucho, que de ser una persona normal ya estaría muerto—

—No te rindas— su voz fue un susurro, un ruego desesperado.

El más joven levanto una mano y la coloco en los cabellos plateados haciéndole una suave caricia.

—Podrías cantar para mí —El albino levanto la cara encontrándose con los ojos de su amigo, sabía que aquella era una última petición, petición que no pensaba cumplir ya que debía seguir luchando— Solo para que pase más rápido el tiempo en lo que llegan los paramédicos— le medios sonrió, con la simple expresión de aquel rostro supo lo que estaba pensando y tenía que escucharlo una última vez.

—Algo en especial—

—Una nana — Pidió mientras no dejaba de ver a su querido amigo.

El Albino soltó un largo suspiro, sabiéndose derrotado, tomo un poco más de aire y empezó aquel canto que sabía le gustaría a su amigo.

—Lacrimosa dies illa—Las primeras palabras salieron entonadas y fluidas, se esforzaba al máximo para complacer a su amigo—

—No vayas a llorar— dijo medio en broma, medio enserio el castaño mientras acariciaba la mejilla del albino.

—Qua resurget ex favilla, Judicandus— El albino le sonrió mientras seguía entonando aquella canción de cuna.

— homo reus, Huic ergo parce – La mano que sentía en su rostro cayó pesadamente dejando un rastro de sangre en la cara del albino, quien a pesar de sentir mucho dolor siguió con aquella canción.

- Deus: Pie Jesu Domine— Su voz se fue modulando dejando atrás toda dulzura y cariño con el que había cantado hasta ese momento, ahora solo tarareaba pero era una canción espeluznante.

Cuando la última nota resonó por las paredes todos se quedaron más quietos aun, ya que debido a la impresión ni se habían movido, pero ahora el miedo era el que los anclaba un sus lugares.

Más sin embargo el chico pareció no notar la tensión a su alrededor, ya que se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el guardia que había disparado a Timothy.

El susto en la cara de aquel hombre era muy grande, con ambas manos sostenía la pistola apuntando, más bien intentando apuntar, a la cabeza del albino quien seguía avanzando.

Un chasquido metálico rompió el silencio, el seguro de la pistola del abogado pelirrojo había pasado sido levantado y ahora eran dos pistolas las que apuntaban al acusado.

Justo cuando llego al frente de aquel hombre este estaba lívido, el peliblanco con movimientos extremadamente suaves levanto ambas manos hacía el frente, el guardia lo miro horrorizado no sabiendo que hacer.

—Allen tranquilízate— pidió el pelirrojo no queriendo atacar a su aprendiz.

—Estoy tranquilo Marian— contesto como si nada el Ingles —Solo estoy esperando a que el oficial me arreste, después de todo me baje del estrado sin autorización y creo que lo mejor sería suspender el juicio pro hoy— esto último lo dijo volteando a ver a la Juez que lo miro sorprendida.

—Para esa petición señor Walker, quiero recordarle que no puede estar ni un día más en libertad hasta que se termine el juicio, por lo que permanecerá en prisión hasta que se vuelva a solicitar su presencia en el estrado o por fin salga impune.

—Así lo entiendo, su señoría—

—Entonces se levanta la sesión— Dijo la mujer con voz solemne mientras los demás en la sala aun se encontraban horrorizados.

El albino dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, justo cuando paso al lado del hombre de la media mascara este lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo.

—Marian eso no está bien, nos meterás en problemas —las diversión en su voz era desquiciante para el mayor.

—Eres un estúpido, ahora tendrás que ir a prisión hasta que arregle todos tus errores—

—Mira de quien fue la culpa, habíamos quedado en algo, no es mi culpa que no lo cumplieras—esta vez su vos tomo un tinte amenazador, ya que su abogado había presionado a Allen hasta el punto de hacer que lo defendiera.

—Por favor señor Cross, debe dejarnos pasar —Anunció Madarao quien acompañaba al otro pobre policía que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado y salió con aire digno del lugar.

En aquella sala todo era un caos, acababan de llegar los paramédicos para recoger el cuerpo de Timothy y la gente está saliendo de la impresión, los guardias desalojaban a todo el personal e intentaban tranquilizar a los más histéricos.

Fue cuando estaba por cruzar el marco de la puerta que el catorceavo giro el rostro y sus ojos hicieron contacto con un par de orbes oscuros.

—Adiós Samurái— Articulo sin voz, solo moviendo los labios y sonrió irónicamente al ver que el otro había entendido el mensaje.

El japonés estaba helado en su sitio, ese maldito tipo se burlaba de él, le afectaba cada cosa que el otro decía ya que después de todo tenía la misma cara que su moyashi, más bien era la otra parte de su moyashi.

* * *

Y que les pareció, creo que quedo algo triste, la canción es la que canto Lala en el anime, abajo les pongo la traducción, después de esa canción sigue algo más parecido a "Rosemary Baby´s" de Fantomas, en youtube hay un video de Elfen Lied con la canción por si alguien gusta escucharla.

_Día de lágrimas sea aquel,_

_En que resucitará del polvo._

_Para el juicio, el hombre culpable_

_A ese pues perdónalo, Oh Dios._

_Señor de piedad, Jesús._

Bueno con eso concluyo, espero y poder agarrar un ritmo o por lo menos una pisca de inspiración que últimamente ando perdida, cuídense muchio.

BYE


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Hola, no se si mucho se habrán dado cuenta pero el anterior sábado actualice la historia.  
Nunca me ha gustado mucho hacerlos esperar así que como propósito para este año decidi colgar capi todos los sabados, ya sin excusas, para no acerles largo el cuento los dejo con el capi, que por cierto es mucho más largo que el anterior.

* * *

_**Tras las rejas**_

A penas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que terminó el juicio, más bien dicho desde que se detuvo por los disturbios que se provocaron. Acababa de llegar a lo que sería su hogar durante las siguientes semanas o hasta que todo quedara arreglado, ya que no había más opciones era imposible que lo sentenciaran, después de todo no era culpable.

Se bajo de la camioneta blindada donde lo transportaban, las grandes puertas de acero se abrieron dejando ver un amplio recibidor lleno de cámaras y guardias, cualquiera que lo viera se sentiría intimidado, pero él no era cualquiera y eso no lo importo en lo más mínimo.

—Miren llegó otro enclenque— se burlo escandalosamente uno de los guardias que al parecer sería su guía dentro de la prisión.

Las carcajadas de varios resonaron en el amplio pasillo.

—Puede parecer inofensivo pero te aseguro que los cargos que trae son muy fuertes como para tomarlo a la ligera— menciono con neutralidad Madarao.

—Por favor míralo, te aseguro que no ha roto un plato en su vida, te puedo apostar lo que quieras que es tan inocente que lo están inculpando— siguió burlándose el otro.

—Solo avísame si es que ocurre algo, debemos tenerlo bien custodiado—

—En serio, se supone que esta es una penal de alta seguridad mandar a estos chiquillos hace que esto parezca más una guardería—

—Si no le importa señor, podría llevarme a mi celda, es realmente cansado estar escuchando conversaciones tan irrelevantes y con tan poco sentido— Interrumpió calmadamente el peliblanco.

—Como te atreves a decirme que hacer estúpido— gruño enfadado aquel guardia mientras tomaba bruscamente al albino de un brazo y lo zangoloteaba.

—Alexander basta, ese comportamiento no está permitido, no puedes tratar así a los prisioneros— Reclamo Madarao harto de la brutalidad del guardia.

El tipo era demasiado fornido y con el uniforme se veía imponente, soltó sin ningún cuidado al más pequeño y se enfrento a la mirada de su superior.

—En mi prisión puedo hacer lo que sea y eso incluye tratar como quiera a quien quiera—

El duelo de miradas se extendió, cada uno de los guardias estaba atento al intercambio de miradas.

—Has lo que quieras, solo luego no quiero tener que recoger lo que reste de tu cuerpo cuando ese tipo te descuartice y te riegue por toda TU prisión— La burla esta incluyendo una advertencia que no le gusto mucho al otro tipo.

—No en serio, señor Alexander podría llevarme a mi celda por favor— volvió a interrumpir el peliblanco mientras miraba a todos lados— Me conformo con que alguien me diga el camino, sinceramente no quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—En serio crees que te dejaremos andar por aquí como si nada, al parecer todavía n entiendes tu situación mocoso, esta es mi prisión y las reglas las hago yo así que si no quiero llevarte tendras ue obedecer y cerrar la boca— Amenazo fieramente pero el otro ni se inmuto por la furia o amenaza que proporcionaba aquel guardia.

—Esto es estupendo— utilizó su tono más irónico en su repertorio para luego rodar los ojos, estaba molesto por la actitud de aquel tipo, por fin estaba disfrutando del completo control de aquel cuerpo y ese estúpido lo entretenía solo porque se le hinchaban los cojones.

—Sasha lleva al señor Walker a la celda 201 del ala oeste— Ordeno Madarao al otro guardia que había llevado consigo y que seguía pálido y tembloroso.

—Yo— dio un gritito agudo y demasiado vergonzoso, que el peliblanco disfruto ya que aquel pánico que el guardia sentía era por su presencia, después de todo el espectáculo en el Juicio era razonable su miedo.

—Compórtate, es imposible que el señor Walker haga algo, su situación es muy delicada no se arriesgaría a algo por una venganza— le amonesto seriamente Madarao al ver la actitud tan cobarde que se cargaba el otro.

Asintió con la cabeza y paso al guardia que estaba encargado y justo cuando estuvo al lado del peliblanco hablo.

—Sígame, lo llevare a su celda— dijo en un tono que al parecer intentaba controlar pero seguía estando repleto de miedo.

El peliblanco solo le dedico una media sonrisa mientras lo seguía por una puerta que daba a un amplió pasillo, dejando atrás una acalorada discusión entre Madarao y el tal Alexander.

Pasaron un patio y lo que parecería un comedor y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las celdas. Mientras pasaban los mormullos iban cesando y los prisioneros se pegaban a las rejas para ver mejor al nuevo "huésped"

Llegaron a la celda correspondiente, dentro solo había una litera demasiado desgastada al lado derecho y un inodoro en la esquina del lado izquierdo, además de una madera que estaba pegada a la pared y que el otro prisionero utilizaba de banca.

—Tienes compañía— dijo el oficial con voz más dura, abrió la celda y por pura costumbre avento al peliblanco dentro, luego cerro pero justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta sus ojos chocaron con la mirada gris del otro, quien le volvió a dedicar una media sonrisa pero en sus ojos estaba escrita la amenaza, el color volvió a abandonar su rostro y retrocedió trastabillando unos cuantos pasos para luego salir lo más rápido posible sin llegar a correr, al menos hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de los demás cautivos.

Un silbido un tanto largo he impresionado hizo eco en las grises paredes.

—Eso si que fue nuevo, que fue lo que le hiciste novato— dijo el hombre que estaba aun sentado en el intento de banca.

—Nada— respondió despreocupadamente, en esos momentos lo que más le convenía era aliarse con esa gente, ya luego vería como utilizarla.

—Pues para ser nada, salió corriendo despavorido— una sonrisa burlona adorno aquel rostro.

El peliblanco recordando la cara del guardia también sonrió, pero pronto la risa les gano a ambos y empezaron a reír, los de la celda de enfrente quienes habían escuchado y visto la actitud del guardia también rieron.

—Mi nombre es Edward, estoy aquí porque me atraparon dentro de una mansión robando — se presento aquel hombre de piel morena y ojos miel.

—Hey nuevo— grito uno de sus vecinos de enfrente mirándolo evaluativamente— Mi nombre es Dustin y estoy aquí por varios cargos pero el más pesado es asesinato— lo miro evaluativamente mientras esperando una reacción por parte del otro, pero para su sorpresa le sonrio.

—Al parecer no te sirvió tu intento de asustarlo— se burlo el compañero de Dustin, un hombre bajito y delgado con unos pequeños ojos cafes— Mi nombre es Leono, al igual que muchos de aquí mi crimen fue estafador y ladrón, no le hagas mucho caso a mi compañero siempre asusta a los nuevos diciéndoles que es un asesino, pero todos sabemos que nunca lo hizo a propósito.

—Tenías que arruiar la deversion— exlacmo fingiendo molestia el hombre más robusto pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba— aunque debo decir que me sorprendiste pierrot— dijo refiriéndose a Allen— No parecías asustado.

—Puede que me halla mentalizado con encontrarme ese tipo de personas aqui— respondió tranquilamente, aquel lugar le estaba gustando más de lo que debería, tal vez era la simple alegría de tener un cuerpo propio o que cualquier lugar era un paraíso a comparación del laboratorio que fue uno de los últimos lugares en el que su lado tuvo el control total.

—Siempre que llega uno nuevo nos presentamos con el nombre que preferimos y nuestro crimen, así es más fácil hubicarnos entre gente del entorno ya sabes para tener algo de lo que platicar algunas veces hasta nos pasamos tips— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Aquellos tres hombres que había conocido parecían demasiado felices ahí dentro, o al menos eso aparentaban ya que en esus ojos se veía el cansancio, la derrota y la soledad que provocaba estar encerrado.

—Bueno mi nombre es Allen Walker— decidió presentarse— Mi juicio aun no termina así que no estoy del todo condenado, me mantendrán aquí hasta que acabe.

—Wuow, eso si es impresionante, normalmente no hacen ese tipo de cosas— Exclamo su moreno compañero de celda—.

—Pues así esta mi situación— se encongió de hombros como quitándole importancia— Por cierto cual es la tuya— dijo indicando a la litera.

—Duermo abajo, normalmente me muevo mucho cuando duermo y entre más cerca este del suelo es menor el golpe— dijo sonriendo el chico.

—Bueno con permiso que estoy algo cansado y prefiero dormir un rato— dijo mientras se subia por las decadentes escaleras al lado del catre.

—Hasta mañana— les dijo a sus vecinos y asu compañero mientras se acomodaba mejor en la litera para poder dormir.

Lo despertó el fuerte sonido de una sirena, que en cuanto se detuvo todas las celdas se abrieron haciendo un chirriante ruido .

—He pierrot, ya es hora de levantarse, solo tenemos 20 minutos de agua caliente después de que se abren las rajas— dijo el de ojos miel quien se encontraba recargado en la escalera.

—Pero que horas son— pregunto aun somnoliento el albino no creyendo su mala suerte, debido a la falta de comida el día anterior se sentía realmente cansado.

—Son apenas las 5 de la mañana— dijo sonriente su compañero.

El peliblanco se levanto más a fuerza que de ganas y mientras se ponía los zapatos maldecía en todos los idiomas que sabía a toda cosa que se le ocurria.

—Al parecer no tienes un buen despertar Pierrot— Se burlo Edward demasiado divertido para gusto de un somnoliento Allen.

—Mi nombre es Allen— dijo ya molesto el peliblanco.

—Pero se oye genial Pierrot— se quejo el de ojos miel.

El albino suspiro frustrado.

—Dime como quieras— canto resignado.

—Que rápido te rindes—

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que nadie me llame por mi nombre— dijo más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

—En serio, entonces como te dicen—

—De muchas maneras— contesto mientras salía de la celda.

—Algún ejemplo— El castaño iba caminando a su lado demasiado curioso por su nuevo compañero.

—Moyashi—

—Se oye interesante, que significa—

—Brote de Habas— rumio por lo bajo recordando que de esa forma le decía el maldito samurái.

La carcajada de su compañero de celda termino por molestarlo aun más, así que se freno listo para enfrentarle y dejarle unas cosas claras, pero en cuanto vio a forma de reir de aquel hombre y la expresión de su rostro no pudo hacer mucho.

Ese hombre a pesar de ser totalmente diferente a su mejor amigo la forma de reir y hasta un poco el carácter era demasiado parecido a Lavi.

El otro siguió riéndose hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando el peliblanco.

—Hey que te pasa Pierrot, no me digas que te enamoraste de mi— dijo burlon el castaño.

—No es eso— dijo moviendo suavemente la cabeza— Es solo que me recordaste a mi mejor amigo— En los ojos grises se veía una gran melancolía que los opacaba.

La influencia de Allen era demasiado grande en su persona, no se había dado cuenta que gran parte de su carácter lo estaba dominando, a pesar de todavía tener el control los sentimientos y las memorias de Allen seguían controlando su cuerpo.

—Hey tranquilo, es muy pronto para que empieces a extrañar el exterior— dijo un poco más preocupado por la actitud de su compañero.

—De seguro el agua caliente ya se termino— el castaño se quedo en blanco, el cambio aburpto de tema lo desubico por completo— Entonces, ¿por donde esta el camino a las regaderas? — Pregunto calmadamente el peliblanco a un extrañado Edward.

—Po..por aqui— dijo saliendo de su trance y empezando a dirigir, pronto la platica se volvió fluida ya que al parecer el castaño si tenia un carácter similar a su amigo y no podía tener la boca cerrada más de 5 minutos, aunque la diferencia radicaba más en los temas a tratar.

Cuando llegaron a las regaderas el castaño le estaba platicando una anécdota sobre como es que había logrado robar un cofre dentro de una mansión y que al final resulto que no había ningún tesoro, que dentro solo habían un montón de fotografías.

Un grupo de hombres fornidos y con cara de pocos amigos llego empujando a todos los reos que encontraban en su camino, Ed había alcanzado a sacarlos del camino antes de que quedaran en el piso.

—Ese es el grupo de Redmond —empezó a explicar el castaño mientras lo dirigia a una de las duchas— Son quienes tienen el control de esta penal, siempre hacen lo que quieren, se sienten importantes, ya sabes como son quienes tienen las condenas más grandes se clasifican rápido entre los peligrosos.

—Pues han de ser bastantes estúpidos para estar presumiendo que su condena es más larga, mira que eso solo significa que estarán más tiempo que muchos de aqui— dijo con voz tranquila lo suficiente alto para que su compañero lo escuchara sobre el ruido de todo el lugar, pero no contaba de que un soplón estaba al lado y que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad iría a decírselo al matón aquel.

—Shhhhh, no debes decir esas cosas, nos meterás en problemas— dijo el moreno ya más al tanto de cómo funcionaban las cosas entre esas paredes.

—Por cierto ¿a qué hora desayunamos?— Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la sien de Edward, sin duda le había tocado un compañero por demás raro.

Después de las duchas se tenía que hacer 3 horas de trabajo forzado pero al fin poder dejarlos para que desayunaran.

Para ese momento el estomago del albino rugia cada cierto tiempo.

—Vaya que has de tener hambre— le comento se compañero después de escuchar otro rugido de parte del estomago de su amigo.

—Esto es demasiado cruel mira que tenernos sin comer tanto tiempo— dijo el albino.

—No se si lo has notado amigo mío, pero no estamos precisamente de vacaciones—Comento ya mas acostumbrado a los comentarios del ojiplata.

Ambos tomaron una charola donde llevarían su comida, justo cuando llegaron donde estaba la cocinera esta les dio una mirada de enfado exactamente igual que a todos los presos, les dio su racion y la mirada del albino se opaco al ver la escasa cantidad de comida que había en su charola.

—Disculpe señorita— empezó amablemente— Podría ponerme un poquito más de comida, es que vera tengo un metabolismo un tanto acelerado y normalmente ocupo más comida—le dedico una sonrisa que sabía irresistible, ya que Allen siempre la usaba con sus fans y estas siempre terminaban suspirando.

La señora se sonrojo ante la cortesía y la sonrisa del muchacho y empezó a pensar seriamente en darle otra rasión al chico, fue entonces cuando este volteo con aquel reo que al parecer le decía algo que lo reconoció.

La cuchara con la que serbia la sopa cayó y entonces el albino giro para ver que pasaba, no muchos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido ya que el alboroto era mucho, hasta que el grito de la señora retumbo por el lugar, haciendo que las miradas cayeran en ellos.

—Tu eres Allen Walker— decir que estaba emocionada era poco.

—He…si— dijo el chico sintiéndose sonrojar, maldijo interiormente que en ese momento estarán tan sincronizadas sus dos partes.

—Oh por dios, nadie me va a creer cuando se los cuente— dijo la señora mientras empezaba a salir del mostrador para abalanzarse sobre el albino.

El moreno estaba totalmente perdido al igual que muchísimos de ahí que veian la escena extrañados.

—Podrías darme tu autógrafo— suplico la señora mientras se le colgaba de un brazo al albino.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría, pero no tengo donde escribir— dijo pensando la primera escusa que se le pasaba por la cabeza, eso en verdad era embarazoso.

—En seguida te busc…. —Un nuevo gruñido por parte del estomago del albino la interrumpió y fue entonces que el albino se sonrojo más visiblemente ya que había hecho eco en la tranquilidad del comedor— Mi pequeño al parecer tienes mucha hambre, exclamo enternecida la mujer mirandol fijamente— Luego me das ese autógrafo ahora tienes que comer— sin duda la mujer era madre de familia ya que la vena protectora de toda madre había sido activada ante una carita sonrojada y una sonrisa apenada.

Ambos se fueron a sentar a una mesa, el albino con el quíntuple de comida que cualquier otro.

Una vez que la bulla se extendió ambos se miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso hace unos momentos? —Pregunto descolocado el moreno mientras analizaba como el otro empezaba a devorar sus alimentos.

—En realidad no estoy muy seguro— dijo quitándole importancia para seguir con su comida.

—¿Por qué la mujer dijo algo de un autógrafo?, ¿quién eres en realidad? —La seriedad con la que hizo la ultima pregunta llamó la atención de Allen.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy Allen Walker— dijo tranquilamente comiendo esta vez con mas calma.

—¿A que te dedicas?—

—Soy dueño de algunas empresas —la reticencia en su voz era algo notoria, no le gustaba hablar de eso.

—Pero esa no es razón para que te pidan un autógrafo— insitio tercamente el castaño.

Un hombre de aspecto acabado llego hasta su mesa y miro al albino intensamente.

—Eres tú —declaro solemne— Te me hiciste conocido pero cuando aquella mujer hizo tanto alboroto creo que quedo comprobado, tu eres Allen Walker— una sonrisa incrédula mostraba aquel viejo— Como es que una persona como usted llegó a estos lares—

—Ya ve cosas de la vida—

—Vera señor Walker— La mirada del señor se veía apenada— Yo tengo una hija y ella es una gran admiradora suya, siempre quizo ir a sus concierto o comprar alguno de sus discos pero mi familia es humilde y nunca se puedo, me gustaría que me diera una autógrafo para ella, su madre vendrá a visitarme mañana y me gustaría darle eso a mi hija como un regalo por los últimos cumpleaños que no he podido—

—Por supuesto, me encantaría— dijo sonriéndole un poco más sinceramente.

El hombre le paso un trozo de papel y una pluma que el albino tomo y empezó a escribir.

—¿Cómo se llama su hija? —

—Katherine Vonfild—

—Katherine—repitió el albino— Muy bonito nombre— Le extendió el papel con el autógrafo y una pequeña dedicatoria para lo jovencita.

Cuando el hombre se fue su compañero de habitación lo miro fríamente.

—Dijiste que eras empresario— reclamo sintiéndose traicionado.

—Y lo soy— dijo el otro terminando por fin su tan ansiada comida.

—Y que es eso de un concierto, discos, autógrafos—

—Es un Hobby— respondió calmadamente pero al ver la cara de enfado de su compañero decidió explicarse— Soy parte de una familia que tiene muchas empresas y yo estoy a cargo de una de ellas, pero nunca me han gustado mucho los negocios, siempre me ha gustado mucho la música y mi mejor amigo me convenció de grabar un disco con algunas canciones que yo mismo componía, en realidad lo hice como un regalo para su cumpleaños a él le gusta mucho escucharme, sin que me diera cuenta el encargado de la grabación de había quedado con una copia y al poco tiempo escuche una de mis canciones en la radio— al parecer su historia tenía entusiasmado al otro— Se desato un gran revuelo ya que nadie conocía a autor de esas canciones y después de varios sobornos por parte de Lavi termine aceptando y dar la cara por las canciones, y así pronto mi tutor al ver que podía ganar mucho se hizo mi representante y sin darme cuante al tiempo ya tenía una carrera musical—

—Entonces dejaste tus empresas—

—No, mantenía una especie de doble vida, nunca me fui de gira pero si di conciertos en muchísimas ciudades, ya que a cada negocio que cerraba o lugar que viajaba era donde presentaba mis conciertos, por lo que agarre mucha fama, nunca me pude retirar de mis negocios pro cuestiones familiares.

—Eso se escucha de película—

—Si supieras — dijo en un suspiro el albino apenas perceptible, ciertamente su vida parecía más bien sacada de una película de ciencia ficción.

El día paso realmente tranquilo, después de lo que era el desayuno todos tenían unas horas libres luego era la comida para seguir con un taller que tu elegías, en realidad casi todos eran de manualidades y había un estricto control para dejar la herramienta en su lugar ya que era peligroso que la sacaran, luego de otras 2 horas de trabajo forzado por fin podían cenar para luego regresar a su celda.

—¿Cuántos autógrafos diste en total? —Pregunto burlon el castaño.

—Deje de contarlos después del 14— dijo reprimiendo un bostezo, ciertamente que la cocinera le había dado racion extra pero su organismo estaba acostumbrado a cantitdades mucho mayores pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Estaban por llegar a su celda cuando vieron que un grupo estaba a lo que al parecer era afuera de ella, se trata del grupo de Redmond.

—Que tal si nos esperamos, tal ves se vallan pronto— dijo e moreno viendo como es que el albino no se detenía.

—Sinceramente Ed tengo mucho sueño y estoy seguro que esa maldita sireno volverá a chillar muy temprano y quiero dormir mucho.

—Pero ellos…—

—No pueden hacenos nada, después de todo hay mucho guardias—dijo intentando convencer a su compañero pero no tuvo el efecto deseado— Esta bien, si tu quieres esperar aquí perfecto, yo me largo a dormir.

Y sin si quiera darle una mirada mas siguió caminando hasta llegar a su celda, justo cuando estaba por entrar el tal Redmond cerró la reja haciendo que se detuviera.

—Si me permiten me gustaría descansar— dijo en tono neutro mirando a los 7 grandulones que estaban rodeándolo.

—Miren que el nuevo si que tiene huevos para decirme a mi que hacer— luego de eso con una mano le pego fuertemente a la reja justo al lado de la cabeza del albino.

Todos los demás rieron por la gracia de su líder.

—Un pajarito me conto, que tu dijiste que nosotros— con un ademan de la mano señalo al grupo—Somos unos estúpidos presumidos— su voz se iba llenando de colera.

El castaño se había acercado un poco para escuchar lo que pasaba al igual que todo preso se detenia, después de todo siempre era divertido ver como Redmond le daba una plaliza a quien fuera.

—Si es todo lo que diran, entonces mejor habran la reja, tengo sueño— contesto sin cambiar el tono de voz.

—Acaso ya no tienes la velentia de decírnoslo en nuestra cara— reto el líder enfadado por la actitud de aquel chiquillo.

—Te equivocas, no es valentía, solo simple sinceridad— ante esas palabras Redmond hagarro al joven por el cuello del traje de reo que traía y lo asoto contra la reja que retumbo fuertemente.

El tipo sonreía suficiente, pero al ver la cara tranquila del otro se puco colorado de ira.

—En serio esto es estupido, tengo sueño así que alejate de aquí y dejame dormir— dio un sono ro bostezo que no hico más que enfurecer aun más a su atacante.

La presión en su pecho aumento aquel tipo estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza para aplastarlo contra la reja.

—Sueltame, no quiero problemas—

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de hablar —

—Que se le puede hacer, que conste que tu me provocaste— soltó un pesado suspiro para luego mirar a aquel hombre con su mirada más fría, tal ves Marian lo reñiría después pero su paciencia tenía un limite que se había sobrepasado hacía mucho.

Levanto su mano izquierda y tomo el brazo derecho del hombre y empezó a aplicar fuerza, al principio el otro no le puso atención pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el dolor.

—Cuando yo te diga suéltame, me sueltas— Su voz sonaba aterradoramente suave, aterciopelada pero llena de peligro.

Un poco de presión más al brazo y se escucho como trono el hueso que fue secundado por el grito de aquel tipo que lo solto en el acto, contrario a lo que todos pensaron el albino no cayo al piso sino que cayo de pie con una gran agilidad.

Dio un par de pasos acercándose a lo que anteriormente fue su atacante.

—Cuando yo diga largo, tu y tu patético grupo desaparecerán de mi vista por lo menos 3 días— La mirada de terror del otro era genuina y eso le agradaba demasiado.

Se agacho para quedar a la altura del hombre quien había tropezado intentando huir.

—Espero que seas lo suficiente inteligente como para no decir absolutamente nada de lo paso aquí, claro a no ser de que quieras tener un trágico final— le dedico una amplia sonrisa que hizo que aquel hombre mojara su uniforme—

—Si quiere un ejemplo de lo que te podría pasar te recomiendo que veas las noticias de los últimos días, creo que estoy aun en primera plana— le volvió a sonreir con autentica maldad y aquel hombre vio como los ojos grises del albino tenían un matiz de dorado, un peligroso color dorado.

* * *

Y que les pareció, el primer día de Allen tras las rejas, bueno espero poder leerlos, cuídense mucho, nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Buenas noches lo prometido es deuda aun es sábado, a escasos minutos para que sea domingo pero debido a algunos problemas no pude subir antes, espero y les guste.

Esta capitulo se lo dedico a Ichi-Ichi quien ha seguido el fic y siempre deja sus comentario que me ayudan a seguir adelante con este fic.

* * *

_**Noticias inesperadas.**_

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente se notaba demasiado diferente, murmullos recorrían cada pasillo de la prisión, todos con el mismo centro Allen Walker.

El presunto joven se encontraba de camino al comedor junto con Edward, Dustin y Leono, los cuatro platicaban sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, o era mejor decir que tres de ellos no dejaban tranquilos al albino con tantas preguntas sobre lo sucedido.

Cuando estaban casi en frente de la puerta para entrar al comedor salió corriendo uno de los guardias, estaba livido un vaso de leche tendría más color que la cara de aquel hombre que corria en dirección a los cuatro reclusos.

El guardia choco contra Allen quien lo alcanzo a agarrar para que no cayera, pero en cuanto el hombre levanto la vista pareció realmente enfermo.

—Buenos días —Saludo cortésmente mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa con una miraa cargada de siniestras promesas.

—¡Aléjate de mi! —Gritó por demás espantado —No puedes hacerme nada Walker, todos tus movimientos son vigilados así que no puedes hacer nada— más que una amenaza parecía que el hombre se trataba de convencer así mismo de que eso era cierto.

El albino solo se encogió de hombros, un gesto por demás ambiguo puesto que sus acompañantes lo verían como un "no es como si fuera a hacer algo" pero para la aterrorizada mente del guardia el mensaje fue muy diferente algo como "Crees que me importa que me estén vigilando"

El tiempo parecía pararse ya que nadie se movió unos por la rareza de la situación, otro por no perder detalle del pánico del último.

Por fin el guardia se movió lentamente para luego salir disparado en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Creó que eso era digno de una medalla de oro— comento Edward mientras veía alejarse al guardia a toda velocidad.

—Tal vez debió meterse a un club de atletismo en vez de estudiar para policía— se burlo también el albino sacando sonrisas de sus tres acompañantes.

Retomaron el paso para al fin entrar al comedor y recibir sus sagrados alimentos que para el ojigris eran más que esperados.

Pero en cuanto abrieron las puertas el silencio se instaló por completo en todo el lugar. Todos veían hacía la puerta con expresiones variadas, la mayoría eran aterrorizadas, otras tantas curiosas, unas más escépticas y las mas raras eran las de admiración.

El Ingles al ver el estado de todos a su alrededor pronto busco el motivo de tan inusual comportamiento, las tres comidas del día anterior había habido ruido y mas ruido, pronto se topo con el causante de todo, en cada mesa había por lo menos dos ejemplares de periódico y de inmediato alcanzo a identificar su nombre en la portada. Empezó a caminar con paso calmo hasta una de las mesas.

—Me lo permite por favor— pidió cortésmente pero el tono helado en su voz hizo que el tipo se estremeciera mientras asentía.

Lo tomo con ambas manos y lo extendió para leer mejor el titular.

"_ALLEN WALKER UN PSICOPATA ENTRE NOSOTROS"_

_El día de ayer tuvimos el honor de hacerle una entrevista al abogado Malcom C. Leverrier, uno de los mejores en su rama y quien lleva el caso Noah en la parte demandante, le pedimos su opinión y algunos datos que muy amablemente nos contesto cosa que no habíamos logrado con el Licenciado Cross Marian quien se ha negado rotundamente ha hablar sobre el caso._

"_Es imprudente dejar que una persona con un desorden psicológico como el que tiene el señor Walker ande por las calles, es sumamente peligroso"__ Dijo objetivamente el abogado refiriéndose a la contraparte del juicio por su segundo apellido para evitar confusiones, por que por más increíble que parezca el difunto señor Tikky Noah Mikk compartía anteriormente apellido con Allen Noah Walker incluso antes de su enlazamiento, desde el descubrimiento se han hecho bastantes especulaciones sobre herencias y sobre todo los derechos de la empresa que tenía bajo su mando el señor Mikk._

_También pudimos obtener algunas palabras del señor Skinn Noah Boric, quien presento la denuncia de manera formal ante el poder judicial. "__No se por que lo tienen en una prisión con tan baja seguridad, después de los sucesos en la audiencia esta probado que sus habilidades son aterradoras, él debería estar en una prisión de alta seguridad en una celda de confinamiento hasta el día de su muerte"__ Estas palabras también nos dieron mucho que pensar, puesto que el juicio fue a puerta cerrada y ninguno de los medios de comunicación se les permitió la entrada por lo que aun no tenemos detalles de lo que paso en la audiencia, como el propio señor Boric nos hizo saber inconscientemente._

_Mas información y fotografías inéditas en la página 2A_

El albino termino de leer y se quedo unos segundos quieto asimilando la información, el tonto de Skinn se le había ido la boca, como siempre incapaz de controlar su furia.

—Fiiiiuu— La pésima imitación de un silbido lo regreso por completo a la realidad, Edward estaba parado justo detrás de él y al parecer había leído el periódico al mismo tiempo— Si que estas metido en grandes problemas, mira que asesinar a un miembro de los Noah, si que hay que tener valor, creeme que todos sabemos que meterse con esa familia es algo que solo un suicida haría.

—Nunca fue mi intención meterme con esa familia— dijo con un deje de molestia en la voz, ya que sus palabras eran sinceras, nunca había querido ser parte de los Noah, lo habían obligado a formar parte de ellos.

—Aunque esta parte no la entiendo bien— dijo mientras pasaba un brazo tras su cuello y señalaba un renglón en el escrito.

—Pues ahí lo dice bastante claro—

—Entonces tu eres uno de los Noah—su voz sonaba sorprendida, ya que desde pequeño había escuchado historias de aquella familia y nunca había imaginado que su aspecto fura tan encantador como el de su compañero de celda, se los imaginaba más intimidantes como el tipo grandote de la fotografía.

—El es Skinn Boric—señalo al tío que momentos antes el moreno contemplaba— Creo que es el numero 8— movió su dedo hasta la pequeña figura que estaba al lado de su "hermano" —El el Leverrier, es un tipo demasiado …—Sopeso las palabras pero le era muy difícil definir al abogado, cualquier insulto quedaba corto — Estricto, en ocasiones puede llegar a ser un completo cretino con tal de hacer su papel a la perfección, sin duda es un hombre sin pisca de humanidad.

—No lo dices por que lleva tu demanda— pregunto inexpresivo el otro.

—En absoluto, el es uno de los abogados de la familia y nunca me calló bien —Una sombra se instalo en los ojos plata al recordar como aquel tipo lo había presionado y amenazado en más de una ves cuando estaba a punto de dejar a los Noah.

—Dame ese periódico, con esto tal vez pueda saber algo más ya que no has dicho mucho al respecto—Se lo arrebato de las mano y el albino solo atino a suspirar para luego retomar su marcha hacía la barra donde servían los alimentos, aun todas las miradas recaían en ellos como si fueran lo único en el salón.

La cocinera quien se había visto muy platicadora el día de ayer, hoy estaba inusualmente callada y evito la mirada del albino y no le serbio más de lo estrictamente requerido.

El joven al ver su plato con tan poca cantidad de alimento casi hace un puchero, es que no entendían que mantener dos sustancias potencialmente radiactivas en su cuerpo consumía demasiada energía como para reponerla con es mísera de comida.

En cuanto se sentó en una mesa todos a su alrededor se cambiaron, cosa que no le afecto en la más minimo, Edward seguía entretenido leyendo los detalles de su juicio en el periódico y a penas si tocaba la comida.

—Te vas a comer eso— dijo señalando la charola de su amigo que estaba frente a él.

El ojimiel levanto la vista y se quedo sorprendido, el albino tenía una expresión que solo podía ser clasificada como tierna, con el tenedor aun en la boca y la carita de suplica para quedarse con su comida, sin duda era un gran contraste ante el frio asesino que redactaban esas páginas.

—Solo si me contestas unas preguntas— Los ojos plata se iluminaron y en un suspiro la charola estaba en posesión del otro quien devoraba sus alimentos.

—¿Cuál es tu numero? —Hasta donde había averiguado los Noah eran clasificados en números del 1 al 13 dependiendo de ciertos aspectos que aun no comprendía del todo.

—Prisionero 135´663,138 de la serie BXR— contesto sin dejar de comer.

—Me refiero a que Numero de Noah eres— La reacción fue casi inmediata puesto que el albino dejo de comer.

—En serio, es más seguro que no sepas nada— contesto con un tono muy relajado.

—Pero debes de contestar, ya casi te acabas mi desayuno— contraataco el moreno.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y con una gran elegancia tomo un trozo de fruta y se lo comió sin despegar la vista del otro. Los ojos grises lo estaban poniendo nervioso sentia como si quisiera leer su mente con tan solo una mirada.

—Soy en numero 14° —Observó fijamente la expresión del otro, que al parecer ya sabía algo de su sistema ya que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar el numero.

—Pe…per..o solo son 13 Noah´s— dijo aun atonito.

—Sorpresa, yo soy el numero catorceavo, el noah perdido —Dijo con una gran amargura.

—Wuow pierrot, ya sabemos por que huyo aquel guardia al verte, mira que te lo tenías bien escondido— dijo Dustin llegando a la mesa y sentándose a la derecha del albino— Sabes ahroa nadie se atreverá a molestarnos porque hablamos con el más polémico asesino de los últimos tiempos.

—Ese guardia estuvo en tu audiencia, y según lo del periódico paso algo grave, nos contarias— dijo Leono también interesado, se había sentado a la izquierda de Edward.

—No quiero hablar de eso— dijo reticente mientras robaba un poco de la comida del más grande.

—Pero queremos detalles amigo—insitio el más bajito aun con la esperanza de sacarle algo al albino.

—Pero esto es muy grave— intrvino Edward— Si sales culpable seras trasladado a una prisión de alta seguridad, en una isla remota cerca del triangulo de la bermudas— dijo bastante alarmado.

—Te refieres a aquella prisión, donde todos terminan locos de remante incluidos los guardias— dijo impactado Dustin mientras retiraba su bandeja del alcance del albino.

—Exactamente esa—

—Pero soy inocente— rebatió el músico mientras se comia un pedazo de fruta de la bandeja del mas pequeño — Yo no lo mate, él solo murió desangrado— la expresión en el rostro de los tres era de genuina sorpresa.

—Eso se escucho raro—

—Es con lo que estamos rebatiendo el juicio y hubiera tenido éxito de no ser por un problema que se presento—

Un timbre dio aviso que las actividades de la tarde comenzaban, así que se levantaron para seguir con una rutina obligada.

* * *

Que les pareció, otro día de Allen en prisión, creo que en el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo donde estará en tras las rejas aunque no estoy muy segura, de cualquier manera ya les di un pequeño spoiler así que nos leemos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Hola a todos los que leen la historia, les traigo otro capi, un poquito antes que la semana pasada, espero y les guste.

* * *

**Noticias**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su ingreso al reclusorio, la mayoría de los presos aun se apartaban de su camino, ya que el periódico había sido repartido y con ello varias notas que hablaban sobre él y su tan temible crimen.

Poco a poco el grupo con el que se juntaba se portaba muy escéptico con los periódicos ya que el dulce albino no podía cometer esa barbaridad, Edward aun tenía sus reservas de lo que podía y no ser su compañero de celda.

Los despertaron a la misma hora de siempre y cuando estaban llegando a los baños comunes se empezó a amontonar la gente, al parecer había pasado algo grave ya que muchos oficiales estaban presentes unos entraban en el baño y otros más custodiaban la entrada del mismo.

—¡Walker! —le grito un oficial, ya que no le decían por su nombre y llamarlo Noah ponía nerviosos a los demás—Acompáñame tienes que ser interrogado.

—¿puedo saber por qué? —dijo tranquilamente.

—Eres el principal sospechoso del asesinato del oficial Sasha vonfield —Luego de eso tomo bruscamente al albino y le colocó un par de esposas.

—Solo hice una pregunta muy normal, no tenía que ser tan brusco— se quejo mientras empezaba a caminar siendo dirigido por el oficial.

Le dio una última mirada a su compañero de celda quien estaba seguro de la inocencia del peliblanco.

Paso todo el día siendo interrogado intensamente, también hicieron pasar a varios guardias más para ver diferentes versiones, al final se dio por concluido que era inocente, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo ir a su celda.

Ya había anochecido por lo que el comedor estaría cerrado a esas horas, así que muy ambriento fue a su celda donde Edward lo esperaba con cara de preocupación.

Al estar frente a la celda nadie dijo nada hasta que el otro guardia se fue el moreno empezó su propio interrogatorio.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? A nosotros no se nos ha comunicado nada, todos estamos ignorantes en este asunto, te tuvieron mucho tiempo ahí—

—Recuerdas al guardia Sasha— al ver la confusión en el rostro del otro decidió ser más explicito— El guardia que me trajo en un principio, el que estaba medio loco.

—Ah ya se cual al que siempre se asustaba cuando te veía, al que siempre le sonreías— dijo recordando que en v arias ocasiones el albino se detenía solo para darle una media sonrisa al guardia quien salía corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

—Bueno, encontraron su cuerpo el los baños, al parecer se ahorco en una de las duchas— El ojimiel levanto una ceja escéptico eso no explicaba la ausencia de su compañero— Creen que yo lo asesine—dijo fríamente mientras el otro lo miraba sorprendido— Según la autopsia murió el día de ayer entre las 8 y 20 de la noche, horas en las que nadie circula por esos pasillos según ellos muy conveniente.

—Pero a esas horas tu estabas cenando y luego llegamos directo a la celda, varios guardias y reclutas te vieron por culpa del pequeño incidente en el comedor— la noche anterior había comenzado una guerra de comida y quien la había detenido había sido el albino puesto que le arrebataron su preciada comida que a era menos de lo suficiente para mantenerse, muchos guardias estaban intentando parar el batallón y por lo tanto habían podido ver al albino desde las 7 pm hasta las 9 que fue cuando encerraron a todos nuevamente.

—Lo que atrajo su atención hasta mi, fue una nota que dejo el muy…. —dejo la palabra al aire ya que si empezaba no se detendría en un largo rato— La nota decía:

_Lo veo todos los días en su mirada, se que me solo es cuestión de tiempo para que venga por mi, desde aquel día en el juicio el me quiere muerto pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción de que él me mate tal como lo hizo con el noah, yo no sufriré ni lo entretendré como de seguro se divirtió con aquel pobre hombre, yo soy el único dueño de mi vida y por ello yo escojo como morir._

—¿Qué, te la aprendiste? — dijo burlón el moreno mirando intensamente al otro ya que su voz no había vacilado en ningún momento las palabras de la supuesta carta.

—Después de que me la enseñaran todo el día fue fácil, en realidad tengo buena memoria, después de todo imagínate cuantos contratos no me tenía que casi memorizar eso sin contar las canciones que componía.

—Pues entonces si que tenía mal un tornillo—

—Yo creo que solo tenía miedo— sin darse cuenta sus labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo su plan había salido a la perfección, no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo.

El de ojos miel se quedo contemplando la expresión del otro, sabía que algo tenía que haber hecho el albino que desencadenara esos pensamientos en el guardia, pero a la vez era inocente ya que no había hecho nada, al menos directamente. Mas sin embargo no preguntó nada, había cosas que era mejor no saber.

Se durmieron rápidamente, el día había sido bastante pesado.

Era la hora de la comida cuando un guardia se dirigió al albino que comía tranquilamente con sus tres compañeros.

—Walker, tienes visitas creo que es tu abogado— era el mismo guardia que lo había llevado a interrogar el día anterior.

—Gracias, disculpe le puedo preguntar otra cosa y no se molesta— dijo recordándole al otro como lo había esposado demasiado bruscamente.

El otro no contesto con palabras solo apretó fuertemente los labios y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió.

—¿Quién es mi visitante? —

—¡ESTUPIDO APRENDIZ!— Escucho un gritó demasiado familiar, pero aun demasiado cerca.

—Maldición— masculló por lo bajo, sin dudas esa voz no era otra que su representante, doctor y abogado, Cross Marian.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo elegantemente vestido y con una extraña mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se fijaron rápidamente en su presa, después de todo era fácil ubicarlo por su extraño color de pelo. Con pasos firmes y rápidos llego hasta donde estaba el albino, con una increíble fuerza le dio un puñetazo al ojigris, quien salió disparado hacia otra mesa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como aquel extraño hombre llegaba a donde el peliblanco a penas se estaba poniendo de pie y lo agarraba del uniforme y lo aventaba hacia otra mesa.

—¡Como se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez! —gritó un "poco" fuera de control.

—Maestro, no puedo respirar— dijo a duras penas la victima quien se estaba poniendo de un color azul.

—Como si eso fuera importante— rebatió el pelirrojo, quienes lo escucharon solo se quedaron demasiado impactados por la declaración.

—Señor Cross usted no pude estar aquí dentro, debía esperar en donde lo dejaron—Dijo entrando un rubio de aspecto estricto al comedor—Suelte a Walker en este momento— dijo seriamente el alemán.

—Vamos inspector, solo lo estaba ayudando a poner de pie— dijo con un casi inconsciente Allen en las manos.

Lo soltó cruelmente, y el albino que estaba demasiado débil cayo por completo al suelo para luego empezar a toser bruscamente para luego intentar que entrara aire en sus pulmones.

Al ver que nadie se movía el rubio se dirigió hacia el albino y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Gracias Link— dijo mientras con la ayuda del rubio se ponía de pie.

Una vez más recuperado le envió una mirada realmente enfadada a su tutor, quien se hacía el desentendido mirando fijamente sus uñas.

— Estas bien Allen — dijo Edward llegando junto a su amigo y dándole una mirada asesina al pelirrojo quien ni lo miro.

—Si no es nada— contesto mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

—Me sorprende que estés consiente— dijo de pronto el pelirrojo quien había examinado el lugar a fondo mientras los otros dos ayudaban al albino— Creí que te estaban alimentando por lo menos, pero parece te quieren matar de hambre— la mirada del pelirrojo estaba clavada en la bandeja de comida que anteriormente estaba consumiendo el ojiplata.

—No es como si me dieran un traro especial— su voz se había vuelto fría, odiaba que dijeran esas cosas frente a tantas personas, eso solo llamaba más la atención.

—En realidad estoy sorprendido, no se como aguantas estar siquiera en pie, estas demasiado débil, el golpe que te di fue demasiado débil, si hubieras estado bien ni siquiera te hubiera movido— la furia del Ingles era cada vez más palpable.

El ojimiel estaba muy al pendiente de las palabras de aquel hombre, ciertamente cada día veía mas decaído al ojigris, pero lo había atribuido al encierro y no a una debilidad física.

—Ocupamos ir a le enfermería, tengo que revisarte, si sigues así puedes ser muy peligroso— dijo mientras salía del lugar dejando muchas dudas flotando en el aire.

Allen solo apretó fuertemente los labios para no decir nada, se sentía humillado, su maestro había expuesto demasiado su debilidad ante muchas personas, que sin duda aprovecharían con tal de hacerse fama.

—Vamos Walker, camina que no tenemos todo el día— le habló Link apresurándolo.

No asintió solo se limito a seguir al rubio por el comedor para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la enfermería sin ningún contratiempo, al parecer su maestro tenía un permiso especial ya que tenía todo su equipo en aquel lugar.

—Quitare esos arrapos— dijo molesto el pelirrojo mientras sacaba unas agujas de su maletín.

El albino más que acostumbrado a las indicaciones del pelirrojo se quito la parte de arriba del uniforme y se fue a sentar en la camilla al lado del doctor.

El pelirrojo empezó a quitar la venda con la que el albino ocultaba su brazo izquierdo.

—Me tomo mucho tiempo conseguir este permiso y por poco me lo quitan por tus estupideces, mira que matar a un guardia de seguridad— por primera vez desde que habían llegado sus inesperados visitante, el albino noto la verdadera molestia en aquel hombre.

—Yo no mate a nadie—

—Créeme, ese argumento no se lo volverán a tragar— la furia era demasiado en aquella voz.

—En serio Marian, ni Allen ni yo estuvimos cerca del guardia en todo el día— su voz había cambiado imperceptiblemente al igual que el color de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo miro fijamente la cara del joven y fue grande su sorpresa al ver solo sinceridad en ella.

—Esto no esta bien músico, todo apunta a que tu eres el asesino, después de la escena en tu juicio todos apuestan por ello.

—El tipo se suicido, eso no es asunto mío—

—Pero si tu culpa—

—No hice nada malo—

El rubio no perdía ninguna de las palabras que ambos estaban dedicando y eso era realmente interesante, desde que había entrado a trabajar con Allen nunca había visto esa parte del más joven, ciertamente en algunas reuniones muy importantes o bastantes obligatorias el chico había estado frio pero tener esa indiferencia ante todo el mundo como estaba expresando sus gestos y todo lo demás era algo nuevo para él.

—El día de ayer mi interrogaron hasta el cansancio y hay pruebas de que yo no lo hice, muchas personas me vieron en el comedor y justo después nos encerraron a todos en nuestras celdas, no hay forma de que yo me acercara si quiera a la escena.

—Si este incidente no hubiera pasado hoy hubiera venido para decirte que estabas libre, pero las cosas se tardaran en lo que se aclara todo.

Luego de eso el silencio callo en la pequeña enfermería, el albino se tuvo que acostar para que le pusieran una intravenosa y así pudiera recuperar algo de los nutrientes que poco a poco se le agotaban.

Terminando el tratamiento se coloco la parte superior del uniforme y luego se levanto.

—Algo más que debas decirme— dijo tranquilamente.

—La próxima vez que venga traeré tu libertad— dijo simplemente el pelirrojo— Pondré una orden medica para que te administren este tratamiento todos los días, ahora puedes retirarte.

El albino no dijo más y se encamino hacia la puerta, en cuando la abrió la voz de su maestro lo interrumpió.

—Ese amigo tuyo Timothy esta vivo— el albino se paralizo por completo ante semejante noticia— al parecer la inocencia en su cuerpo hizo una reacción e hizo que todo su cuerpo se detuviera, su corazón dejo de latir para evitar que siguiera desangrándose, tardo en parar por que primero la sustancia debía llegar a todo el cuerpo para así ponerlo a "invernar" como nosotros lo llamamos, después de unos análisis y las curaciones necesarias la heridas está sanando y al parecer el cuerpo despertando— termino de explicar

El albino no dijo palabra alguna, solo siguió su camino hacia su celda.

—Gracias— susurro al aire cuando cerro la puerta, sabía que todo eso había sido obra de Cross, pues nadie hubiera hecho tal cosa.

* * *

Sinceramente este fue un capitulo lleno de sorpresas, tanto para ustedes como para mi ya que casi casi se escribió solo, en un principio ni siquiera me había acordado de Link y casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro, también quería poner ciera escena pero esa la voy a dejar para el siguiente.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews me algran muchísimo, se que la historia parecer que se desvio demasiado de lo original pero quienes me habrean leído antes creo que sabran que no soy muy buena para el romance a pesar de que a mi me encanta, al parecer no tengo mucha imaginación para eso, pero les prometo que en el próximo vuelve a salir Kanda.

Creo que es todo de mi parte, espero poder leer sus opinones y demás, cuídense mucho.

BYE


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

No tengo ni una sola escusa para este retraso, solo el simple hecho que la inspiración me dejo por completo y como con eso de que el manga sale tan seguido (nótese la ironía) como que no termina de inspirarme, pero hoy sin ningún motivo ni circunstancia simplemente volvió y pues aquí tienen el capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Negocios**

Llego nuevamente al comedor cuando todos se estaban levantando inmediatamente Edward se levanto y fue a encontrarlo a mitad del camino.

— ¿Estás bien?— tomo el rostro del albino con sumo cuidando mientras revisaba el golpe, que el supuesto abogado del chico, le había propinado nada más verlo.

—Si solo venía a aclararme unas cuantas cosas del juicio y a poner una orden medica para un tratamiento que ocupo— dijo restándole importancia mientras caminaba a los que momentos antes había sido la mesa en la cual comía— Me lo acabe antes de irme, recordaba haber dejado algo— exclamo tristemente al ver su bandeja vacía.

—Porque no mencionaste que ocupabas comer más— reclamo suavemente el ojimiel.

—Si lo dije, hasta también se lo comente a la cocinera el segundo día, mi metabolismo es demasiado rápido por lo que debo comer mucho más de lo "normal"—Exclamo viendo tristemente lo que era su bandeja vacía.

—Mejor nos apuramos a los talleres, ya sabes buena conducta— Trato de distraer al peliblanco de lo que parecía la peor calamidad de la historia, no poder comer lo que quería.

—¿Cuánto te falta para salir de aquí? —Pregunto más seriamente.

—10 años, me condenaron a 13— el moreno se quedo un poco descolocando ante la pregunta de su compañero de celda, no se esperaba semejante pregunta después de lamentar la comida.

—Vamos se hace tarde— menciono mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando aun más confundido a lo que era su compañero.

Tres días después Allen quedo en libertad parcial.

"_El ángel caído por fin sale de la prisión" _Se leía en los principales periódicos de Londres.

A pesar de que la entrada de la prisión había estado custodiada fuertemente siempre hubo un gran revuelo de periodistas intentando sacar una foto de cuando el tan afamado albino saliera de la prisión. Sin embargo la empresa milenio intentando evitar semejante cosa hizo varias maniobras para que ninguna foto fuera tomada, nadie se entero como fue que el joven salió de prisión solo lo vieron en los juzgados firmando una carta compromiso que proclamaba que el joven no podría estar fuera sin la vigilancia de un grupo selecto de personas que se encargarían de la protección del mas joven Noah y la de la gente a su alrededor, los encargados de vigilarlo serian una agencia secreta de la ONU llamada "Crow"

Kanda quien estaba leyendo un reportaje sobre su Moyashi, se desespero ya que no había noticias del muchacho, solo puras especulaciones, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, y eso a él lo tenía de un pésimo humor. Lavi, quien estaba a su lado no se encontraba mejor que él, puesto que el pelirrojo había intentado por todos los medios posibles hacerle una visita a su entrañable amigo, sin embargo el único que había podido visitarle en el tiempo que el Ingles estuvo cautivo fue Cross, quien solo había tenido dicho permiso como médico, abogado y representante del chico, y para el colmo no había dado información en absoluto de lo que paso tras esas paredes.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió ese maldito Moyashi? —Gritó ya totalmente fuera de sus cabales el oriental.

— ¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí?- respondió amargamente el pelirrojo quien ya estaba demasiado arto de los continuos reclamos que su ex prometido daba todos los días.

No recibió palabras en respuesta solo una mirada fusilante que de haberla recibido en otra situación lo hubiera atemorizado, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba puesta en su mejor amigo y amor platónico.

—Cuando llegue el momento idóneo para que vuelva o hará, no antes, ni tampoco después— resolvió con diplomacia Link, quien por petición de Cross vigilaba a ambos magnates.

—Oye dos puntos —llamó Lavi por el nuevo sobrenombre para el guardaespaldas de Allen— Tu también entraste junto a Cross a aquella correccional, dime ¿cómo es que estaba Allen?—

—Esa información es totalmente confidencial— respondió sin cambiar su semblante ni siquiera un poco.

Pero el oriental había escuchado ese pequeño intercambio, eso sumado a la desesperación de estar tanto tiempo sin noticias del Moyashi que no fuera pura mierda amarillista de periódicos, lo tenía muy inquieto, por lo que agarro una espada de madera que mantenía en su sala, y apuntaba al rubio.

—Dime, ¿A dónde llevaron al Moyashi después de que saliera de prisión? —Amenazo con un movimiento muy seguro de la espada, dando a entender que la usaría sí lo veía necesario.

—Le sugiero joven Kanda, que baje el arma, no estoy para responder sus cuestiones y no pienso involucrarme en una pelea solo por su impaciencia y falta de control— dichas palabras no fueron bien recibidas por el japonés, quien furioso arremetió contra Link.

Pero el alemán había recibido mucho entrenamiento militar y diversas artes marciales; con relativa facilidad esquivo el golpe y con un fluido movimiento desarmo al azabache dejándolo tirado sobre la carísima alfombra marroquí que adornaba la sala.

—Maldito— gruño Kanda queriendo librarse del agarre del rubio.

—Lo siento joven Kanda, pero no pienso poner mi integridad física en peligro, solo por sus caprichos.

—Vamos Link, déjalo libre se portara bien ahora que vio que si podrás frenas su técnica con la espada— El japonés dio un resoplido indignado, mientras que el rubio lo soltaba y retrocedía con elegancia.

°| En la cárcel |°

Edward se encontraba recostado en su celda a la espera de que pasara algo mínimamente emocionante, desde que su compañero se había ido las cosas se habían turnado aburridas y por lo tanto rutinarias, así que no tenía mucho que hacer.

—Tienes visita— dijo un carcelero mientras abría la celda y le ponía unas esposas, para que se dirigiera al salón de visitas.

"Que extraño, hace más de un año que no recibo visitas" pensó muy intrigado.

Al entrar en el salón de visitas fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a un joven Albino muy sonriente.

—Vaya Allen, sabía que era encantador pero no pensé que me extrañarías tan pronto— dijo con alegría en la voz.

—Que te diré, me conquistaste— respondió en tono irónico, sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

—Y que te trae aquí, no creo que la comida de la cafetería— siguió bromeando ya que en verdad estaba demasiado intrigado de que el joven estuviera ahí, siempre creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, después de todo el albino era un Noah y el solo un simple ladronzuelo.

—A decir verdad, vine aquí por negocios— respondió tomando de inmediato un tono mucho más serio— En tres días alguien vendrá por ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto con cuidado.

—Es exactamente lo que te dije, en tres días alguien vendrá por ti, estoy terminando de arreglar tus papeles, acabó de comprar tu libertad— Esa notica dejo sin haba al ojimiel.

—Pero, la suma era demasiado grande, no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo un poco recuperado de la impresión.

—Soy un empresario y ve os buenos tratos cuando los tengo en frente, en unos días hare un viaje y ocupo a alguien que se encargue de las empresas que dejo aquí en Inglaterra, pero no confió en ninguno de esos chiquillos salidos de cualquier escuela, pro mas prestigiada que sea, no tienen la experiencia de lo que es trabajar bajo presión y lo que es la lealtad. Por lo que he decidido que tú las administraras.

—Por favor soy un ladrón y estafador, como confías en mí.

—Esas cosas para otras personas pueden resultar un poco difíciles de afrontar, pero tú no vas a hacer eso no me vas a traicionar— dijo para luego sacar unos documentos de un portafolio que traía consigo— Este es un contrato por 5 años de trabajo en a empresa, el que debe estar firmado para hoy así que tomate el tiempo para leerlo.

El moreno recibió las hojas y las empezó a leer, conforme avanzaba sus ojos se habrían a ver todos los beneficios que tendría al firmar eso.

—Como demonios— mascullo por lo bajo al terminar de leer— Déjame ver si entiendo, tu empresa me va a pagar esa cantidad quincenalmente, dijo señalándolo en el contrato, a parte me va de proveer de un vehículo y de un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, además de que pagará mis estudios para que puede tomar el cargo.

—Exactamente— dijo el albino mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

—Dime que ganas tu de todo esto— dejo caer el puño de papeles aun un poco mareado entre la información y las cifras.

—Tiempo— respondió fríamente, al ver la confusión en el rostro del otro siguió— Si tengo a alguien de confianza administrando todo eso me será más fácil moverme con mayor libertad, como ya te dije en un principio tengo planeado hacer un algo viaje de negocios, después de todo el sector cafetero ya no es la única rama que manejo en la empresa milenium por lo que para expandirme debo estar con la agenda un poco más apretada.

—El contrato es por 5 años, que pasa si te traiciono y tú decides correrme, al tener un contrato de tanto tiempo tendrás que pagarme muchísimo— dijo sonriendo codiciosamente.

—No me traicionaras—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Qué razón te he dado para que confíes en mí? —

—Ninguna, simplemente sé que no me traicionaras— Dijo sonriendo con confianza y firmeza— El contrato es por 5 años, por esos 5 años tu eres mío ya que yo compre tu libertad.

—Me faltan 10 años para acabar mi condena—

—Pero yo no te voy a tener como lo hacen aquí sin hacer nada productivo, al tenerte trabajando tu sentencia se reduce a la mitad—

—En verdad estas dejando muchas cosas al azar— Dijo ya más tranquilo sonriendo con mucha más sinceridad.

—El que no arriesga no gana— respondió el albino contestando la sonrisa y haciendo que la tensión del ambiente de desapareciera.

—Está bien, dime donde hay que firmar— resolvió el ojimiel, sus resoluciones estaban muy claras si algún día le tocara dar la vida por alguien sería por la persona que tiene en frente, aquella que no solo le devolvería la libertad, sino la persona que esta confiando ciegamente en sus capacidades y en su lealtad, que buena apuesta acababa de ganar el 14° Noah.

°| Días después en el Aeropuerto |°

Estaba sentado en una banca en la enorme sala de espera de aquel aeropuerto, esperando que anunciaran su vuelo para así empezar nuevamente.

Por fin había arreglado todo para poder hacer su viaje con tranquilidad, Edward había salido libre sin muchos contratiempos y ahora estaba saturado de clases de economía y leyes para poder hacerle frente a las responsabilidades que tendría en la empresa. Cross había arreglado todo lo demás.

La noche anterior e había escrito una carta a su pelirrojo amigo donde le contaba que saldría de viaje y posiblemente no volvería a regresar a Inglaterra, que por favor no lo buscara y que fuera feliz con el japonés.

Ahora su mente recordaba a ese oriental, que lo hacía sentirse tan confuso, la parte racional que era el catorceavo lo odiaba fuertemente, pero la parte sentimental de su ser que era su parte banca lo amaba con pasión y locura. Hacía algunos días que el catorceavo y él habían llegado a un acuerdo y su carácter estaba en un muy buen balance, un nuevo Allen se podría decir.

— ¡Moyashi! —Escucho un grito a lo lejos y pronto distinguió la silueta de su samurái entre la gente que entraba y salía por las enormes puertas.

Había estado checando unos documentos en su oficina cuando le había llegado la información, gracias al conejo quien estaba en Francia, de que Allen partiría en unos minutos más en un avión rumbo al continente americano. No había pensado absolutamente nada solo había tomado las llaves de su lamborghini azul "Mugen" y conducido lo más rápido que el trafico le permitió para llegar el dichoso aeropuerto.

La suerte le había sonreído ya que puedo distinguirlo por su cabellera plateada, sentado esperando su vuelo.

—Moyashi— repitió cuando estuvo frente al Albino.

—Nunca aprenderás mi nombre Ba Kanda— Se burlo el ojiplata mientras un reconfortante calor se extendía por su pecho.

—Debemos hablar— dijo rotundamente el japonés ignorando el reclamo e insulto del menor.

—No hay nada de qué hablar— dijo intentando mantener la calma el albino.

—No permitiré que te vayas— demando el oriental tomándolo bruscamente de brazo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para detenerme? —Respondió con enfado.

El moreno calló en cuenta que no era nadie para estar montándole una escena al albino.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo—

—Es lo que hemos estado haciendo— respondió fríamente, no podría irse si dejaba su parte emocional tomara el control.

—Tomemos un café y platiquemos con más calma— pidió tranquilamente.

—Mi avión no tarda en salir—

—Por favor— Pocas veces eran las que él había pronunciado esas palabras, normalmente exigía las cosas, nunca las pedía, eso era contra su orgullo, pero se le hacía más humillante no poder retener a aquel albino.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento— accedió mientras lo seguía al interior de la cafetería de aquel aeropuerto, escena donde cerraría un ciclo de su vida.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Ya les dije lo que ocupaba, este había sido uno de los capis más difíciles que he tenido espero y no me pase lo mismo con los siguientes ya que más o menos tengo planeado lo que sigue, que por cierto un personaje nuevo aparecerá y este si sale en el manga, sin más me despido espero y les gustara, cuídense mucho.

BYE


	20. Chapter 20

**.-/ Notas de un Amor \-.**

**.—Comenzando de Nuevo—. **

El último día que actualicé fue el 12 de Agosto del año pasado, sé que les debo muchísimo y pues aquí les dejó un capítulo más, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo después de tanto tiempo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Capítulo 20**

Se encontraba tomando tranquilamente un capuchino, como todos los sábados, en la misma mesa del mismo bar.

Hacía ya 6 meses que habían llegado a esa ciudad y encontrado ese bar, no era uno de los mejores bares que había pero tenía ese algo que te hace venir semanalmente sin falta, claro además de que los sábados era día de "escenario libre" quien tuviera las ganas o confianza necesaria podía subir al escenario ya fuera a cantar, bailar o hacer comedía, lo que pudieras hacer era bien recibido.

Ese detalle es lo que le había fascinado a su albino compañero ya que en dicho escenario había un viejo piano en el que cada sábado tocaba alguna melodía, todas y cada una de ellas sin letra ya que no había quien quisiera cantar para interrumpir ese hermoso tocar. En aquel lugar su amigo jamás cantaba, siempre ponía una escusa, muchos de los clientes pensaban que tenía una voz demasiado mala para ensuciar la melodía, sin embargo él mismo había podido escuchar a su compañero cantar en una ocasión aislada y era una voz hermosa.

Había ocasiones en las que la nostalgia del ojiplata era tanta y la expresaba en el piano de tal manera que conmovía el público y con el brillo de las luces parecía que el mismo pianista lloraba, cosa que sólo él sabía no hacía.

—Ya casi termina su canción— una voz familiar lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

—Hola Road, no me di cuenta de la hora en que llegaste— la joven mujer tomo asiento en el lugar del británico— La semana pasada no te vi por aquí—Tenían poco más de 6 semanas desde que la peli morada calló por casualidad en el bar y desde entonces se había unido a la rutina de los sábados, llegaba y siempre se acercaba a él cuando Allen tocaba y después él se despedía ya que terminado el espectáculo ambos se marchaban— Ya casi nos estamos retirando— mencionó, la coda de la canción estaba empezando.

—Descuida, tendremos algunos minutos más— Una traviesa sonrisa adorno su lindo rostro dándole un aspecto angelicalmente aterrador.

—Creí que luego de saber lo que querías de mi estimado no te volverías a aparecer—

—Me ofendes Alma, como crees eso de mí, yo sólo estoy muy interesada por nuestro ancianito— Alma no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, una regla del lugar era que quien subiera al escenario debía mantener siempre su cara en el anonimato, otra razón por la que no dejaban de asistir al lugar, Allen siempre usaba un antifaz plateado con algunos detalles y por su característico color de cabello todo el público creía que era su abuelo.

—Escribí una canción para nuestro misterioso señor— La expresividad con la que habló dejo un poco intrigado al azabache ya que no la chica parecía todo menos una artista, así que se limitó a levantar una ceja.

—No hagas esa cara, es muy buena— se defendió ante la muda cuestión de su acompañante— Aunque no lo creas en mi familia ha habido algunos músicos, pero eso es lo de menos con una historia como la suya — movió un poco la cabeza señalando al Ingles en el piano— Es bastante fácil que la inspiración llegue.

—Y ¿te vas a animar a cantarla en el escenario? O simplemente se la regalaras esperando a que él mismo la cante, porque de ser así ponte cómoda ya que no va a cantar.

—Eso ya lo sé, tú mismo me lo dijiste, yo subiré al escenario y él tocara la música— De una bolsa, que hasta el momento al moreno le había pasado desapercibida, la chica saco unas partituras y una media mascara— Ahora con tu permiso ocupo subir antes de que nuestro pianista baje del escenario.

Sin esperar respuesta la joven se levanto para ir a enfrentarse con el escenario donde su mayor obsesión desde las últimas semanas le tocaría para que ella cantara.

—Disculpa— Le hablo al albino que apenas se estaba levantando del banquillo— Podrías ayudarme a tocar esto, ocupo algo de música para cantar— dijo la joven mientras le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas de niña inocente.

—No hay problema— La voz del hombre impresiono a la menor ya que esperaba una voz más áspera mas envejecida, sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en la mandíbulas del chico frente a ella y no vio ni una sola arruga o huella de la vejez.

Eso no le estaba gustando nada, a ella le encantaba tener todo controlado y esos detalles le empezaban a incomodar. Pero ya era tarde para retractarse, el hombre se había girando nuevamente para tocar el piano y estaba poniendo las partituras en orden.

Ella inspiro y luego se dirigió al micrófono que de antemano sabía como era. La semana anterior había llegado antes de que al bar abriera para el publico pero después de los trabajadores y se había dispuesto a hablar con el dueño y le conto su pequeño plan, ya que requería la autorización del dueño para poder romper una regla, ella quería ver el rostro del anciano y pensaba quitarle el antifaz frente a todos, ya que sabía que muchos deseaban ver el rostro de tan maravilloso interprete. Corrían rumores sobre la identidad del peliblanco pero nadie sabía nada, claro a excepción de Alma que era con quien venía acompañado el pianista.

La música había comenzado por lo que decidió olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en la letra de su canción.

—"Esta es la historia de un sábado, de no importa que mes, y de un hombre sentado al piano de no importa que viejo café" — Su voz era modulada pero lo suficiente intensa para llamar la atención de todos en aquel bar.

—"Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos, apestando entre humo y sudor, y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago, volviendo a su eterna canción"— Cada noche el ambiente de los sábados era tal que el calor era patente y sólo las bebidas relajaban lo intenso de la temperatura, eso ella lo sabía por experiencia propia. En el local no estaba prohibido fumar era un lugar bohemio.

"_Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche en que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel_" — Dirigió su mirada al pianista que lo acompañaba mientras que su voz se elevaba y le imprimía una potencia especial.

Lo que dictaba su canción era cierto las canciones de él llegaban a ser tan llenas de sentimiento que no podía expresarlo de mejor forma.

—"_Cada vez que el espejo en la pared le devuelve más joven la piel, se le encienden los ojos y su niñez viene a tocar junto a él_" — Nuevamente bajó la intesnidad para cantar como si de una confesión se tratase.

En algunas noches en las que el ambiente no estaba tan melancólico una canción especialmente alegre o lo suficiente emotiva era la que tocaba el misterioso pianista y sus ojos siempre reflejaban ese brillo especial que pareciera una alegria.

— "_Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas, que le recuerdan quien fue, el más joven maestro al piano vencido por una mujer_" — Un nuevo acenso ante el insulto hacia el mismo público, más sin embargo su voz descendió al terminar la oración.

Eso último había sido por una ocasión en la que un borracho había interrumpido una de las piezas y era de los que tanto habían escuchado rumores y había comenzado a insultarlo ante la impotencia de no saber quien era aquel prodigioso anciano.

—"_Ella siempre temió echar raíces, que pudieran sus alas cortar y en las jaula metida, la vida se le iba y quiso sus fuerzas probar_" —Su voz volvió a ser más calmada impregnada de un sentimiento intenso ya que en una de sus tantas charlas con Alma, él le había confesado que el señor era Británico y que había decidido venir a Americe por culpa de un mal de amor que lo dejo destrozado.

"_No lamenta que de malos pasos, aunque nunca desea su mal, pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano y hay algunos que le han visto llorar_"— Su voz seguía modulada mientras recordaba que esa estrofa la había hecho pensando en una melodía un poco más feroz en la que el albino en vez de acariciar las teclas como siempre, parecía que las quería desbaratar.

"_Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche en que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel_. " — Su voz se volvió a alzar dejando a todos impresionados, su mirada de vez en cuando se desviaba al pianista que concentrado en la partitura no parecía escuchar la letra.

— "_El micrófono huele a cerveza y el calor se podría tocar, solitarios oscuros, buscando pareja, apurándose un sábado más_" — La canción llegaba a su final y todo el público estaba expectante—"_Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano la emoción empapada en alcohol, y una voz que le dice:  
__pareces cansado, y aún, no ha salido ni el sol_" — Le sonrió a Alma que estaba entre el publico con cara de estar a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—"Toca otra vez, viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche en que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel" —Nuevamente el coro pero estaba vez fue más tranquilo sin llegar a ser del todo un susurro sin embargo ahí está su pianista al lado.

Ella se giro antes de que las notas dejaran de sonar y con un movimiento rápido y preciso le quito el antifaz, revelando a un hombre sí, pero con una juventud que no coincidía en nada con el color de su pelo. Unos expresivos ojos plateados y una ligera sonrisa la dejaron congelada en su sitio.

—Usted tiene una preciosa voz señorita Kamelott — Le sonrió Allen a una estupefacta Road, quien a parte de la sorpresa inicial de ver a un joven bastante apuesto, ahora dicho joven la nombrara por su apellido, que justamente no le había dado a nadie en ese lugar por el peso que involucraba.

El ruido de los aplausos hizo que ambos voltearan y el albino se inclino en una reverencia a su público y la chica lo siguió aun aturdida.

Ambos bajaron del escenario y salieron por una puerta trasera, que daba a una callejuela tras el local. Ahí afuera ya se encontraba Alma quien salió cuando la chica le quitó el antifaz a su amigo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó ya repuesta la de orbes violetas.

— Me gusto la canción, tienes talento— Comentó el albino ignorando la pregunta de ella —Aunque te aseguro que no fue por ninguna mujer por lo que me fui de Inglaterra— aclaró divertido recordando la letra de la canción— He de admitir que me dolió lo de "viejo perdedor" pero tienes razón el micrófono huele a cerveza— termino soltando una risilla.

—Deja de torturarla— Expreso alma echándole un brazo a los hombros al albino.

—Pero que dices traidor, tú le contaste casi toda mi vida, es tu culpa que creyera que era un anciano— Hizo un pequeño puchero con el que sin duda se veía adorable.

—¡Pueden explicarme esto! — Gritó furiosa ante la perspectiva de haber sido engañada.

—No te enojes pequeña, es algo bastante simple— Alma se pudo delante de la joven esperando que esta se calmara un poco.

—Mi nombre es Allen Noah Walker— se presentó el albino para sorpresa de la chica que nuevamente en esa noche se quedo impactada— Soy el 14vo Noah, el músico— terminó sonriendo ante la ironía de la pequeña cantante— Y si estoy en lo correcto tú eres la Noah de los Sueños Road Kamelot la novena Noah.

—Ya veo tú eres el consorte de Tikky, su asesino— la intención era más que clara, ella había sido muy apegada al Noah del placer y su muerte le había dolido muchísimo.

—Exactamente, ese soy yo— La frivolidad de su voz hizo que la más joven se pusiera en guardia, todo su cuerpo gritaba alerta y sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, dispuesta a salir corriendo a la más pequeña señal, en su defecto dar un golpe lo bastante bajo para sacar una buena carrera y refugiarse.

—Allen— El de pelo negro tomo por el brazo al aludido dándole a entender que se debía de calmar.

—Pero también soy tu "hermano" y he de decir quer tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte— nuevamente su voz había cambiado ahora expresaba el mismo calor de cuando estaban dentro del bar— Sabía que eras la más joven de todos y eso me inquieto—Una sonrisa de apariencia sincera le fue otorgada a Road.

—Tú sabías que vendría aquí— acusó aun alerta.

—En realidad eso fue una sorpresa, ya que nosotros veníamos viniendo desde hace un tiempo— Dijo alma intentando que las cosas se relajaran mas.

—Un buen amigo me dijo que no existían las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable, y yo lo creo ya que si no hubieras entrado a ese bar justo ese día, no podríamos estar conversando tranquilamente ahora—Terminó el ojiplata calmado mientras reanudaba su marcha para salir del callejón.

—A esto le llamas tranquilamente — Expresó molesta.

—Pues yo estoy tranquilo y Alma también, tal vez tú estás un poco alterada, pero si tomas aire profundamente e intentas relajarte creo que podemos ir a dar una vuelta y charlar— aclaró con una cálida sonrisa el albino.

— ¡Y tú ¿por qué no dices nada al enterarte que este de aquí es un asesino?— gritó ya harta del comportamiento de ambos.

Ellos en cambio se regalaron una traviesa sonrisa y un brillo especial cruzó por sus ojos.

Hacía ya un año desde que se había ido de Inglaterra, desde entonces había estado viajando por toda América, hoy acababa de arribar a Canadá para ser más precisos en Vancouver. Para no retrasarse en sus negocios decidió ir al palacio de gobierno y arreglar los trámites pendientes debido a su sentencia.

Parte de ella era ir todos los días a firmar en la Departamento de Justicia, en ese país le había tocado a las 13:00 horas. En cada país era lo mismo lo interrogaban a grandes rasgos y esos datos debían coincidir con los reportes de los Cuervos, de lo contrario se alargaba la visita hasta aclarar la "mentira".

Los días pasaban sin nada nuevo, la primera semana en la que se mudaba de país, la tomaba libre para turistear y acoplarse del todo al horario, cosa que no le había costado tanto trabajo esta vez ya que venía de Brasil, y al estar en el mismo continente no era mucha la diferencia horaria.

Cierto día al salir de una sesión especialmente larga de su interrogatorio, su mirada se topó con un hombre de aspecto oriental quien se dirigía al parecer al lugar de donde él había salido, "Otro delincuente con libertad condicional" pensó sin darle muchas vueltas, en ese momento tenía que encargarse de una reunión con otro sector de la empresa Milenio.

A partir de ese día se empezó a hacer una extraña costumbre el encontrarse con aquel asiático, nunca se habían saludado pero era un hecho que día tras día ambos tenían que ir a firmar.

Era Domingo, uno de los días que más le fastidiaba ir a firmar, al fin y al cabo a donde fuera siempre había unos 8 agentes del Cuervo siguiéndolo, debía admitir que eran bastante eficientes y con un poco de esfuerzo y mala memoria hasta olvidaba que se encontraban ahí, cosa que era muy difícil ya que los instintos del músico estaban siempre alerta.

Entro al edificio y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorio habitual, pero cuando estaba por entrar sintió un empujón, que al tomarlo totalmente desprevenido, lo hizo caer de sentón al frío suelo de mármol.

—Ten más cuidado— expreso el albino todavía sin mirar arriba, más ocupado en sobarse que en ver al causante.

Al levantar la vista se topo con un par de orbes negras que lo miraban con una intensidad estremecedora.

—El que debería tener cuidado es otro— La violenta respuesta lo transportó ha cierto verano en la que otro oriental le había contestado de forma similar.

La respuesta murió en sus labios cuando varios agentes del cuervo rodearon al joven de cabellera negra, algunos de ellos mirándolo con miedo mal disimulado otros simplemente con altanería.

Eso sólo hizo que se irritara, no es como si fuera a perder el control, solamente estaba platicando o al menos intentándolo, con aquel otro hombre.

—¡Dejen de asecharme! —Gritó furioso el azabache— No pienso hacerle nada al crio ese.

La sorpresa para el albino fue grande, aquel hombre pensaba que lo estaban deteniendo en vez de protegerlo, es que acaso no se daba cuenta que aquellos hombre de vestimenta escarlata le daban la espalda por que lo estaban protegiendo.

—Estoy bien y tranquilo, no tiene caso que hagan un drama de esto— Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa la indignación volvió a hacer acto de presencia, él no ocupaba que con cualquier empujón lo trataran como un animal salvaje.

—Su tono de voz es muy suave para la situación actual— Respondió uno de los agentes, ignorando por completo sus palabras, cosa que no era agradable para el aludido.

—Ok, en estos momentos si me estoy molestando, por su inoportuna presencia, sé cuando puedo contenerme y créame señorita que si siguen en sus posiciones para cuando yo me halla levantado esto va a ser muy difícil— En su voz imprimió toda la frialdad posible para que quedara en claro su punto— Y suelten al joven que lo están asfixiando al estar tan rodeado.

Empezó a incorporase y pronto todos los agentes se retiraron, pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que ambos jóvenes no se vieran acechados.

—Siento mucho este show, mi nombre es Allen Walker y esa bola de inútiles son agentes del cuervo, listos para arruinar cualquier encuentro— su tono se volvió irónico al llegar a la ultima parte.

El joven se sonrió y en sus ojos brillo el entendimiento, otra sorpresa para el más joven ya que creyó que el otro se sentiría humillado al saberse protegido en vez de detenido.

—Yo soy Alma Karma, en un placer conocerlo— El hombre resulto ser educado o al menos pareció recordar alguna clase de modales— Disculpe el aventón pero no quería llegar tarde a la firma, ya sabe es domingo y esto es demasiado fastidioso— El ojiplata se alegro de comprobar que no era el único que encontraba irritante ir a firmar en Domingo.

—Entiendo su punto, pero este es mi horario, yo debo de firmar a la una en punto—

—Pero si son las dos— expresó descolocado el asiático.

—Ayer acabó el horario de verano— Recordó después de todo él mismo había atrasado su reloj en la mañana.

—Mierda— exclamo en un susurro— creó que lo olvide— una sonrisa más amplia adorno el rostro del oriental— A modo de disculpa por el atropellamiento le invito el almuerzo, conozco un restaurante bastante interesante por aquí cerca.

—No tiene porque hacer eso, me alegra haber arreglado el mal entendido—

—No es ninguna molestia para mi, al contrario sería un placer— Le había intrigado mucho aquel joven, ya que tenía a todo un equipo del cuervo estaba custodiándolo y por supuesto no quería perderse a tan interesante persona— si acaso usted tiene algún plan lo comprenderé.

—Procuro no hacer planes para después de firmar, ya sabe esto se puede alargar—Una sonrisa tímida escapo de su control.

—Entonces espero encontrarlo por aquí cerca cuando me toque a mi salir—

—Está bien, ahora con su permiso— Entro en el interrogatorio y para su sorpresa este no fue tan fastidioso como los anteriores tal vez fue porque tenía la cabeza puesta en Alma Karma.

´Road miraba como compartían aquella mirada cómplice y le tomo por sorpresa cuando el otro quebró el silencio.

—Pues si de asesinos hablamos ningún Noah queda exento— Se rió alma, después de aquel encuentro en el Departamento de Justicia habían seguido muchos más, la curiosidad de ambos era grande y ninguno estaba satisfecho hasta satisfacerla, fue como poco a poco empezaron a conocerse y para su sorpresa ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

—Como osas decir eso— exclamó indignada la joven mujer.

—No está diciendo ninguna mentira— El albino estaba lo bastante divertido— Enserio pequeña dama no tienes porque alterarte, yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—¿Por qué? Es que acaso voy a ser tu próxima víctima—Respondió irónicamente.

Los ojos malva se enfrentaron a los plata y pronto la joven se arrepintió de sus palabras, Aquellos orbes plateados le regresaron una mirada herida, que bien le sentaron como un golpe. Ella sabía que no estaba siendo racional y estaba dramatizando todo, pero ¿Cómo comportarse delante del asesino de tu hermano?

—No me arrepiento de haberlo matado — contestó después de varios segundos en silencio, desviando un poco la vista— Pero si de la manera de cómo lo hice, sé que esto no significa nada para ti, pero si algo de la muerte de Tikky que puedo lamentar es haber lastimado a los otros Noah, nunca fue mi intención lastimar a toda la familia— Su voz estaba cargada de sinceridad y de pronto sus ojos buscaron el contacto con los violetas de la joven mujer —pero me gustaría que se pusieran en mi lugar y me dijeran si ustedes lo hubieran hecho— Había un desafío en su mirada, ella sabía que poniéndose en el lugar de él habría hecho lo mismo sin el problema mental del chico, pero eso no quitaba que dolía perder a un ser tan importante en su vida.

Aquellos ojos grises le exigían una respuesta y por fin se dio por vencida.

—Tienes razón yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo—Era una derrota ambos lo sabían.

—Pero bueno, quiero que conozcas a un excelente amigo que sin duda ayudara a llenar ese vacio que dejo Tikky— Alma paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la mujer sorprendiéndola en un inicio— Se llama simplemente Allen— Tal vez era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y empezar a ver hacía un futuro.

Los tres no pudieron sino sonreír ante la intervención del japonés. El albino no pudo evitar pensar que otra fase de su plan estaba completada.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Al inicio no me pareció poner todas mis escusas porque siendo lectoras sabemos que lo interesante es el contenido, luego nos pasaremos a las explicaciones XD.

Le seré sincera no tenía intenciones de actualiza todavía hasta el 12 de Agosto, osea quería actualizar un año después de que lo deje, me había propuesto terminar la historia para ese momento, pero hoy a tentación me corrompió y les subo este capítulo que ha decir verdad ya tengo bastante con él escrito, y tengo otros 4 también ya terminados los voy a empezar a subir semanalmente, porque de que termino la historia este año lo hago y no tardo en salir de vacaciones por lo que quiero seguir adelantando mucho esto.

Han de pensar en 9 meses lo único que escribiste fueron 5 miseros capítulos, sí lo sé hasta para mi eso se me hace horroroso pero cuando estaba más inspirada por eso de enero me pasó uno de esos momentos que te hacen pensar más las cosas y lo peor es que había mucho de eso en el siguiente capítulo y ahí fue cuando volví a dejar de escribir, después les explico bien ya que no quiero spolearlas :D


	21. Chapter 21

Es viernes y como siempre digo, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado :D

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Capítulo 21**

—Allen— alargo un poco más el nombre del susodicho— Estoy aburrida-

—Y yo ocupado Road— le respondió sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en manos.

—Vamos a jugar algo, venga que tienes toda la tarde metido entre esos muros de papel— La desesperación en la voz de la más joven hizo que levantará la cabeza.

—Por qué no pruebas ese nuevo juguete que te mandaron de tu fabrica, como se llamaba ¿lelo?— Intento animarla un poco.

Después de aquella abrupta presentación las cosas entre ellos se habían relajado mucho y Road había terminado estimándolo mucho, claro que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le seguía doliendo la muerte de Tikky, pero ya habían pasado 5 años desde entonces.

—Se llama Lero, pero ya lo probé y es aburrido—

—Entonces no vas a fabricarlo — respondió por decir algo.

—Por supuesto que sí, que no llene mis expectativas no quiere decir que a los niños no les vaya a gustar—Así eran los asuntos, cada juguete de la empresa Milenio debía primeramente ser enviado a la dueña del ese sector para que lo analizara y diera su visto bueno y en algunas ocasiones daba órdenes para modificar ciertos aspectos que siempre terminaban siendo un éxito.

El albino no respondió ya que había vuelto a centrar su atención en los documentos que tenía presentes.

—No puedo creer que tengas tanto trabajo, ni siquiera catas los productos que vendes y siempre estas más ocupado tú que yo— Le reclamó la pelimorada al ver que la atención del otro Noah estaba en otras cosas.

Pero tampoco recibió contestación.

—¿Sabes qué? Iré a decirle a Alma que te estás estresando de más con el trabajo y necesitas un respiro, te aseguro que no tardará en venir y sacarte de aquí, ya sabes en el plan que se pone, "No permitiré que te estreses por tonterías" —Terminó por imitar la voz enfadada del que se encontraba ausente.

—A diferencia de ti, yo tengo que manejar dos sectores de la empresa Milenio, a eso súmale tu constante parloteo y las restricciones de Alma, y te aseguro que termino debiéndole mucho al tiempo— Sus ojos eran dos fríos cristales que demostraban lo enojado y estresado que se encontraba.

La chica solo atino a quedarse en silencio, era rara la vez en que el peliblanco se enfadaba y ahora parecía estarlo, aunque por lo que recordaba lo había visto con mucho más trabajo y aun así con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, al menos para ella.

—No estás así por las empresas— La verdad le llegó de repente al notar la diferencia entre ese y los otros días.

La tensión en los hombros del hombre frente a ella aumentó y eso le dio la prueba que le faltaba.

—Es por la carta que nos envió el Conde— Terminó de aclarar en tono neutro.

El bolígrafo se rompió entre las manos del Ingles ante la mención de su tan "adorado" padre.

Ese día les había llegado a ambos una invitación por parte del Conde Milenio para que lo visitaran en su lecho de muerte, la salud del hombre había empezado a decaer hacía tres años y ahora se encontraba hospitalizado en un centro en Inglaterra. Otra razón por la tensión del segundo más joven Noah ya que desde que se había marchado de aquel país luego de su encarcelamiento no había regresado, y más que una invitación había sido una orden disfrazada. Ambos Noah habían hablado con sus hermanos y todos y cada uno de ellos había recibido la misma carta, el mismo día y a la misma hora.

—No quiero volverlo a ver— Sentencio fríamente el albino.

—Pero está muriendo— Una nota de tristeza era palpable en la voz de la joven mujer, ahora ya conocía la historia completa, claro que eso no cambiaba que para con ella el hombre había sido siempre amable— Tienes que ir— recordó esforzándose en resaltar el tienes.

—Lo sé— Cansado se lleva una mano a la cara para frotarse el puente de la nariz, le era tan estresante todo ese asunto— Estaré ahí en la fecha y hora acordada, pero no me quedaré ningún día más y tampoco pienso viajar antes.

—Yo pienso partir mañana, por eso quería aprovechar el tiempo hoy para estar contigo— La mirada llena de pena y desdicha caló en el otro.

—Eso es chantaje emocional— sin embargo ya se estaba levantando de su silla para salir con la menor.

—Pero sirvió— apunto sin una pisca de vergüenza— Pasemos por Alma, a él le encantara que cenemos en aquel restaurante de comida mexicana.

—No pedo creer como es que le gusta tanto sufrir, siempre termina lo bastante enchilado y con dolor de estomago por comer tanto picante.

—Pero has de admitir que es delicioso—

Una sonrisa glotona asomo por la cara del ojiplata, desde luego no importaba que comida fuera a él le gustaban todas.

Se encontraban en el Aeropuerto despidiendo a Road, la tarde se encontraba helada, acababa de iniciar el año y con ello el clima seguía tan frío como en diciembre sino es que más.

—Bueno pequeña cantante, espero y nos podamos ver pronto— La voz de Alma era cándida luego de ese tiempo en convivencia con la joven Noah desde luego se habían encariñado lo suficiente para extrañarla.

—No me digas así— protesto ante el apodo, aunque le encantaba.

—Nos vemos en una semana— dijo Allen y para sorpresa de los otros dos abrazó a Road como si nunca en su vida la volviera a ver —Sí cuando nos encontremos allá me notas diferente quiero que sepas que no va a ser por ti, nunca por ti— le susurro al oído mientras la estrechaba un poco más para luego soltarla.

Al separarse la pelimorada tenía la confusión pintada en su rostro, sabía por cuanta propio que el albino podía llegar a ser sumamente cambiante por su problema de personalidad, pero la advertencia era un poco alarmante, se preguntaba que tanto podía diferenciarse el Allen que conoció al que se encontraría en Inglaterra.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego— Sin más la joven mujer se alejo con paso energético, desde hacía minutos que estaban llamando para abordar.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como el avión partía, el silencio era cómodo ya que formaba parte de la personalidad de ambos y a la vez les era totalmente ajena.

—No le informaste sobre los experimentos del conde ¿cierto?— la voz del moreno era lo suficiente tranquila para que se notara la seriedad de la situación.

—De nada sirve esa información ahora, ella fue la primera— Intentó no ponerle atención al tema ya que era algo sumamente tenso.

—Bien sabes que no fue la primera, ya que en ese laboratorio en el que estuviste hubieron muchos conejillos de Indias en los que experimentar, tú mismo eres uno de ellos—

—Fue la primera de su propia familia con la que experimento, fue la primera totalmente exitosa que tuvo—La pena era palpable en su voz.

Detuvieron la charla mientras salían de la zona de espera y no la reanudaron hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento donde ambos subieron al coche, Alma iba al volante.

— ¿tendrá secuelas? — Pregunto aún molesto el japonés.

—Mientras se mantenga alejada de los Akuma o cualquier droga hecha con materia oscura no debe de haber problema— Su voz era triste, una de las razones por las cuales se había alejado de Inglaterra era para investigar más esos laboratorios en los que estuvo cautivo en su más tierna Infancia.

Los resultados habían sido una cruda realidad ya que el mismo conde era quien estaba a cargo, por un error de uno de los recolectores él había sido aceptado, por lo que cuando el conde se entero del fallo en su sistema lo había modificado y hecho mucho más discreto. Uno de los resultados era que influía mucho el tipo de sangre y la genética propia de las personas en la aceptación total de la materia oscura en el organismo, y el Conde previendo eso empezó a experimentar con ADN lo más semejante al suyo que serían sus propios hijos, en todos y cada uno de ellos los resultados habían salido positivos el único error era el mismo Allen pero este al ser su nieto no tenía mucha importancia, además de que tenía como extra la otra cara de la moneda en su cuerpo la inocencia.

—¿Qué pasará si ella llega a tomar algo de eso? —

—Las células de pigmentación se verán afectadas por lo que posiblemente cambie el color de ojos y piel, también sus sangre se verá afectada por lo que los vasos sanguíneos se abrirán paso por la piel posiblemente en la frente ya que es una parte sumamente sangrante y lo bastante débil, no estoy seguro si será en otros sectores del cuerpo, en dado caso sería en lugares con mucho paso de sangre pero sin que las abiertas sean mortales ya que también afecta al sistema inmune de una manera muy singular.

—No puedo creer que alguien sea tan bestia como para experimentar con sus propios hijos—

—Dudo mucho que ella se meta en el mundo de las drogas por lo que está a salvo—

—Pero sigue siendo inadmisible— Protestó el japonés muy molesto.

Allen ya no respondió, no valía la pena hacerlo ya que pensaba exactamente igual que su compañero. La ultima parte del transcurso la hicieron en un completo silencio, no era incomodo pero tampoco agradable.

Al llegar a su edificio departamental estacionaron la camioneta y ambos tomaron el ascensor, puesto que tenían el último piso, el cual compartían ya que abarcaba toda la planta y tenía varias recamaras, una cocina, una sala, un baño, lo ideal para que pudieran vivir cómodamente y sin necesidad de estar apretados o de sentirse solos.

Ambos pasaron por la puerta de entrada y cuando Alma tomo rumbo a su propia habitación Allen adelanto su mano y lo tomo del brazo.

—Se que lo que hizo el conde no está bien, pero no veo al porque debemos preocupar a Road con asuntos que no le traerán consecuencias— Él no quería seguir así con Alma, ambos eran bastante introvertidos en las cosas muy personales y estar en una situación tan tensa no era saludable.

—Entonces quieres que nos quedemos callados ante los actos de esa cosa—El desprecio en su voz se incrementó bastante.

—Solo quiero evitarle a Road ese sentimiento— se acerco un paso para quedar más junto de el asiático— Al fin y al cabo nosotros estamos haciendo todo esto para evitar que vuelva a pasar— su mano se deslizó hasta llegar con la de Alma y entonces entrelazo sus dedos dándole un suave apretón— Se mejor que nadie lo que se siente estar dentro de una jaula viendo todo y cuando por fin pareces ser libre no poder decir nada por miedo a que hieran a los que más quieres.

Pasados unos segundos el pequeño apretón en su mano fue contestado y Alma se giro para abrazar al albino.

—No me voy a quedar callado cuando la vuelva a ver— declaró fuertemente— Después de todo el hombre ya estará muerto y no tendremos que preocuparnos tantos— acto seguido tomo el rostro del menor y lo beso.

El beso era demandante, cargado de furia y pasión.

—Pero veamos el lado bueno de que nuestra pequeña cantante no este por aqui— su voz se torno un poco más ronca debido a la pasión— vamos a tener más tiempo para ciertas actividades muy gratificantes.

Sin esperar respuesta se volvió a apoderar de la boca del ojiplata que gustoso lo recibió, haciendo de el beso una lucha por el control sobre el otro.

—Ahora así le llamas— declaro el Noah cuando se separo pero al igual que Alma hizo, ataco la boca del otro para cubrir la respuesta.

Las manos empezaron a resbalar por los cuerpos explorando, excitando.

—Ya sabes me gusta la ambigüedad— Con las manos en las caderas del otro empezó a empujarlo hacia las habitaciones.

Allen no se quedaba atrás sus manos estaban por debajo de la camisa del otro haciendo que la piel le hormigueara dejándole con ganas de más.

—En estos momentos odio la ropa— farfullo por lo bajo mientras levantaba la prende y la hacia pasar por encima sin desabrochar ningún botón.

—Cuidado esa es mi nariz— exclamó el moreno mientras desatoraba un botón para que la camisa pasara sin más incidentes.

La boca del otro ya recorría su pecho desnudo dejando un ligero rastro por donde pasaba, había tomado el control y no pensaba dejarlo así por lo que usando un poco de fuerza tomo a allen por la cadera levantándolo mientras lo besaba, la reacción fue automática una pierna del Inlges se enrosco en su cadera haciendo que las erecciones se frotasen y ambos gimieran complacido.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía? — Susurro sobre los labios del otro.

—La tuya es…—Los labios del moreno volvieron atacarlo impidiéndole terminar la frase, mientras casi lo llevaba en brazos—

Al separarse el albino le mando una mirada de reproche por no dejarlo terminar.

—Está más cerca, ya lo sé— aclaró mientas abría la puerta de cuarto— es la escusa que pones siempre— Una sonrisa de superioridad adornó su rostro haciendo que Allen resoplara.

Pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que la pasión los consumía y pronto estuvieron sobre la cama haciendo volar las prendas que les restaban y entregándose por completo a las sensaciones.

—Es mi turno de estar arriba— mencionó Allen mientras se sentaba ahorcajadas en las piernas de Alma y empezaba a besar todo a su alcance dejando desatendido cierto punto para frustración del otro.

—De acuerdo tu vas arriba pero yo voy dentro— dijo de un jalón tan rápido que se le fue el aire, el albino lo miro mal ya que no esperaba esa contestación.

Por lo que tomo una parte del miembro de Alma y empezó a acariciarlo.

—No lo creo— seguido de eso engullo lo que traía entre manos haciendo que el otro soltara un grito nada digno y empezara a gemir más alto.

—Es… mi— entre bocanadas de aire intentaba expresarse pero esa maldita boca hacia maravillas dificultándole el hacer alguna frase coherente que no fue pedir por más—cuarto, yo soy…— el otro había incrementado el ritmo haciendo que lo último se perdiera en un lugar de su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como el orgasmo empezaba a surgir desde sus huevos y subir, pero una mano firme apretó la base del mismo impidiendo descargarse, gimió de pura frustración.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía cuando los había cerrado y levanto su cabeza para ver la sonrisa triunfante del albino que aun estaba entre sus piernas sosteniendo su erección.

—Mierda Allen esa es una forma de tortura— su necesidad era grande y la frustración aun más.

—Como tu dijiste que querías ir adentro no tengo porque hacer tanta distracción si es mi trasero el que no estará en algo cómodo—

—Sabes que te encanta—

—Tienes razón y a ti también así que ponte a trabajar—su mano izquierda se deslizo por debajo del oriental hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y empezó a menearlo de un lado a otro.

—Podrías dejar mi cola en paz— la extensión negra se movió saliendo del agarre del albino.

—Lo siento es que me encanta eso, es algo llamativo— Alma también había tenido un pasado en un laboratorio pero en otra parte del mundo, el no tenía defectos que se vieran a simple vista como sucedía normalmente con la inocencia, ya que Alma fue un sujeto de pruebas con materia oscura y en vez de deformar una parte de su cuerpo termino con una pequeña cola terminada en punta como de flecha, toda ella de color negro, que la ocultaba siempre enroscándola en sus caderas.

—Pero creo que nos quedamos en algo más interesante que una sola parte de mi cuerpo— con un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles dejando debajo de su cuerpo al albino.

Sus labios se posaron demandantes y el beso se extendió mientras las manos no dejaban de acariciar la blanca piel.

Las palabras fueron sustituidas por jadeos y gemidos que inundaron la habitación conforme sus cuerpos de estremecían y chocaban contra si en una danza de ritmo intenso en la que ambos se entregaban con lujuria.

Pronto llegaron a la cúspide del placer, todo explotó dejando a su paso la sensación de placer intenso que siempre los acompañaba después del sexo.

Alma salió del interior de joven y se recostó al lado mientras cubría a ambos con las sabanas, Allen se acomodo entre sus brazos buscando calor.

El silencio volvió, pero no es algo que le importara mucho a Alma ya que se sentía adormecido por el intenso orgasmo. Sus parpados pesaban y su respiración se fue nivelando cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido la voz de su compañero lo detuvo.

—Esto no está bien—la oración tenía un matiz de tristeza que lo hizo voltear a verlo aun oscilando entre permanecer despierto o rendirse al sueño.

—Pues a mí me pareció fa…buloso— Un bostezo le gano la partida a mitad de la frase.

—Un monstruo no debería sentir todo esto— La frase logró que su sueño se fuera por completo y la tensión entrara nuevamente a su cuerpo.

—No somos monstruos, lo son quienes nos hicieron esto— Para aclarar su punto de vista tomo la mano izquierda de Allen para que la contemplara— Tú no quisiste esto y los sabes.

Para mayor sorpresa, el albino soltó una ligera risita mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

—No me refería a lo que nos hicieron— su voz a primera instancia sonaba relajada, pero tenia un eco melancólico— Me refería a mí— Sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de su acompañante y en ese instante Alma supo que a quien tenía entre sus brazos era a Allen Walker en su parte más blanca.

—Sabes que no somos tan diferentes así que cada insulto dirigido a ti va también por mi—inconscientemente lo abrazó con más fuerza, cada vez que se mostraba así de vulnerable le surgían un feroz instinto de protección.

—Son muchas las igualdades pero hoy note la diferencia más cruel de todas— se detuvo solo para tomar un poco de aire— Tú todavía puedes sentir.

La afirmación lo dejo pasmado, pero no tardo en interrogar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su voz sonó más tensa de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar pero no tenía muchas alternativas.

—Puedo recordar que se siente el cariño, el amor, la tristeza, la culpa y todos los sentimientos que algún día tuve, pero ya no lo siento — su voz pareció quebrarse en la última parte.

—¿No me convierte en un monstruo no arrepentirme de todas las vidas que he tomado, incluida la de mi esposo? — su voz era baja casi un murmullo que si no ponía atención se perdería con el eco de la ciudad.

—Ya ni siquiera extraño a nadie, hace años que no veo a Lavi pero no me afecta en lo absoluto, también hace tiempo que no me afecta estar lejos del samurái o las personas con las que un día compartí la oficina o una celda, ellos son solo imágenes nítidas sin significado alguno para mí.

—En la tarde cuando nos despedíamos de Road vi en tu mirada la nostalgia y el cariño que le tienes, yo no pude sentir nada— la mano derecha trazaba los contornos de su cara mientras hablaba con un tranquilidad escalofriante.

—Te equivocas, todavía puedes sentir— detuvo la mano en el momento que se poso sobre su mejilla y con cuidado la condujo a sus labios donde le dio un suave beso— En el aeropuerto le diste un abrazo a nuestra pequeña cantante y yo creo que intentabas quedarte con algo de ella, no querías que se fuera.

—La abrace para ver si podía sentir algo, creí que si podía expresar algo con mi cuerpo mi alma empezaría a sentir, pero me equivoque y me di cuenta que cuando la volviese a ver sería una foto más del pasado que no tendría mayor importancia para mi.

—Pero ayer estabas lo bastante alterado por la carta del conde, aun tienes sentimientos— afirmo con vehemencia.

—Tienes razón el odio y el desprecio también son sentimientos, mas no eran míos…— Se quedo en silencio, Alma sabía lo que seguía "esos son sentimientos del músico".

Al no tener como rebatir ese hecho solo se limito a abrazarlo hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera nula. Podía sentir la respiración del otro en su pecho suave y constante, como se relajaba un poco más estando así.

Eso le dio una idea de último momento y separándose apenas un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos pregunto.

—Y yo, dime ¿qué es lo que sientes? —La sorpresa lleno las orbes plateadas y Alma sintió una victoria.

Pero la inocente mirada comenzó a cambiar, una sonrisa burlona adorno el rostro haciéndolo ver totalmente diferente.

—Un gran placer luego de tan gratificantes actividades — la mano que anteriormente estaba acariciando se rostro bajo por su pecho hasta quedar encima de su entrepierna donde la movió un poco para dejar en claro el punto.

—¿ Y Allen? —Pregunto intentando mantener su cuerpo bajo control ya que esa mano a pesar de haber dejado de moverse se había quedado en aquella sensible parte de su anatomía— Gracias a tu acertado comentario acabo de recordar nuestra conversación anterior a esto y estoy seguro que Allen sí tiene sentimiento ya que estaba preocupado por Road.

—A decir verdad no Allen no estaba preocupado— dijo separando su mano izquierda de la del japonés quien la mantenía aferrada— La preocupación era mía, si Road llega a saber esto y después cae en depresión será muy fácil para alguien de nuestro nivel que empiece a consumir akumas y eso echaría por la borda todos nuestros planes, que halla sido la voz de Allen quien lo expresara es diferente él lo sabe.

—Pero no contesto mi última pregunta, ¿qué es lo que Allen siente por mí? —Clavó sus ojos en los muros de plata que lo miraban altivamente.

—Te ve como su igual— lo oz era serena y alejada de su normal ironía— Alguien que ha pasado por un sendero parecido al suyo y que ha tomado decisiones aun más parecidas, así es como te ve, si quieres que te lo describa en un sentimiento sería empatía.

—Entonces todavía siente— no pudo evitar al suspiro de alivio que salió al comprobar eso.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo, él se está extinguiendo— la voz sombría del catorceavo no le permitió relajarse— Ya no puede salir y tampoco le importa, los pocos sentimientos que le quedan son solo una sombra de los míos, que es con lo que logro mantenerlo vivo.

—Es por eso que estaba irritado después de la carta, porque tu lo odias demasiado como para que esté tranquilo—

—Chico listo, comprendiste rápido la situación — Dijo mitad en broma mitad en serio, pero el otro no respondió ya que se había quedado paralizado.

—Si todos sus sentimientos son una sobra de los tuyos, ¿qué soy yo para ti? — La idea era descabellada pero era en lo primero que había pensado y eso lo había sorprendido muchísimo.

La tensión en el cuerpo que abrazaba se hizo presente de manera bastante rápida, pero luego de unos instantes los brazos que anteriormente estaban tranquilos se movieron para salir del abrazó y alejarse cuanto antes de su lado.

Se levanto de la cama y con la confianza que le era tan propia al músico abrió uno de los cajones del cual saco un pijama y se la puso a prisa.

—Hoy he hecho esa pregunta a tus dos personalidades ya ambas la han evadido— hizo que su voz sonara lo bastante burlona para provocar a su amante.

—Tienes razón no debí dejar que Allen se saliera de esto dejándome las explicaciones a mi, pero para que no te amargues las noche también yo te contestare— Se dirgio a la salida abrió la puerta y cuando estaba fuera se giro y enfrento la mirada oscura.

—Yo estoy enamorado de ti— sin otra cosa que decir retomo su marcha cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a un más que impactado Alma Karma.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola hoy es de nuevo viernes y aquí esta el capítulo, la pareja del 14voXAlma fue algo que me salió completamente ajeno a mi voluntad de pronto me encontraba escribiendo el Lemon y me gusto bastante, y no desesperen Kanda no tarda en salir así que pronto hará su reaparición.

Quiero agradecerles en especial a Neko-san, Polidl-chan, riusaku89 y arikado Karma-kun por dejar comentario en los capis que he subido últimamente, También quiero dedicarle el capí a Alana Walker quien empezó a traducir el Fic al portugués, muchas gracias a las cinco.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Capítulo 22**

Salió del cuarto de su amante con paso calmo para ir directamente a su propio dormitorio donde un más que desarrollado Timcampy estaba acostado cómodamente en la cama. Soltó un suspiro, el único ser que había sido capaz de durar más tiempo a su lado era su hermoso gato, que más que gato ahora parecía más un león joven pero de joven no tenía nada ya que llevaba más de 10 años en su compañía y seguía creciendo pero no parecía envejecer.

El gato había estado en los patios del laboratorio y cuando él había escapado el minino lo había seguido en ese entonces solo era un animalito pequeño e indefenso que había conmovido su corazón.

El gato levanto la cabeza y abrió sus impactantes ojos dorados mirándolo detenidamente mientras Allen terminaba de acercarse a su closet para sacar su pijama y por fin dormir. El animal vigilaba todos sus movimientos sin moverse de su lugar.

Una vez que estuvo vestido se sentó en un extremo de la cama y de manera inmediata el gato le dejo un lugar para dormir y una vez acostado el "pequeño" gatito se acurruco como desde pequeño había hecho.

—Gracias pequeño, por nunca dejarnos solos— murmuro el catorceavo mientras abrazaba a su mascota y acariciaba lentamente el pelaje del mismo haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alma seguía mirando la puerta por la cual había salido el músico, y de eso ya habían pasado algunos minutos. El impacto había sido demasiado y más pensando que no le gustaba al siempre dulce y tierno Allen sino al otro ser que habitaba en su interior a aquel asesino de sangre fría irónico y cruel que era la personalidad del catorceavo.

—Mierda, y ahora como me olvido de esto— exclamó desesperado ya que las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra, y otra vez haciéndose eco, reprochándole la presión ante los cuestionamientos.

—Ahora que voy a hacer, si le rechazo puedo morir pero si lo acepto y luego fracasa todo puedo morir de una forma demasiado horrible y no creo que a él le importe mucho estar en prisión si se divirtió jugando conmigo.

Se acostó para intentar dormir pero el sueño no llegaba a él, los pensamientos eran frenéticos ya que desde que conocía a su actual amigo este siempre se había mostrado lo bastante lejano con todos incluso con aquellos que comenzaba una relación, todos ellos parecían un entretenimiento más.

También estaba recordando los múltiples asesinatos que el albino había cometido frente a sus ojos y también frente a los ojos de los cuervos en los que nadie podía decir absolutamente nada en contra del Noah ya que no había ni una sola huella que lo inculpara. Todo porque este actuaba de una forma demasiado eficaz y eso le daba miedo aunque claro jamás lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, ya que de saberlo él l usaría en su contra y podía enloquecerlo con simples palabras o gestos.

Volvió a maldecir a su compañero, ya que lo había puesto en una situación demasiado complicada, sin tan solo Allen no hubiera hecho su aparición y se pusiera a hablar con su siempre presente melancolía, el músico no habría salido a defenderlo y él no había estado haciendo preguntas sin analizar las posibles consecuencias de las respuestas.

La noche paso y hasta entrando la mañana fue cuando se pudo dormir aun envuelto en aquellos pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol estaba impactando en su rostro de manera nada agradable, haciendo que el preciado sueño que tanto había tardado en conseguir se fuera a algún lugar muy lejano, fastidiado se levanto y no fue sorpresa ver las cortinas descorridas haciendo que la luz entrara a raudales en su habitación.

Una vez de pie tomó algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió al único baño que estaba en el departamento, salió de la habitación con dirección al baño pero el desorden de la sala lo detuvo momentáneamente, había varios platos tirados en el suelo y Timcampy estaba dormido cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

Un papel estaba caído cerca del comedor por lo que fue a juntarlo, se trataba de una nota de Allen.

_"Buenos Días Alma:_

_Hoy no te pude esperar a desayunar ya que me surgió una junta importante en mi empresa y se reunirán bastante temprano, por lo que me adelanto. Lo que está en la mesa es tu desayuno, por favor dale de comer a Tim ya que solo le pude dar un poco de croquetas. _

_Hasta más tarde._

_Atte. Allen_

Miro a su alrededor y cuando su mirada cayo en el sillón donde estaba el gato, éste levanto la mirada y para sorpresa y rabia del otro parecía que estaba sonriendo. La conclusión fue más que rápida, los platos tirados habían pertenecido a SU desayuno y el maldito gato se lo había devorado por eso estaba tan conchamente descansando en el sillón y parecía burlarse de él.

—Esta vez si te mataré— exclamó en exceso furioso mientras blandía su ropa en dirección al felino y este lo ignoro por completo para volver a dormir.

De no ser porque el teléfono sonó habría matado al dichoso animal por 0robar su comida.

—Bueno— habló luego de levantar el auricular.

—¿Señor Karma? — preguntó la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Si soy yo— sin duda ese no sería un día muy bueno para él.

—Soy Lee, ya tenemos el paradero del sujeto de pruebas número 2— Esa noticia le sorprendió de sobre manera ya que no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo.

—Hablarlo por teléfono no me parece muy seguro, nos vemos en 15 minutos en Charly´s, el café cerca de Central Park— fue una orden que su interlocutor capto fácilmente.

—Lo veo allí— sin más que decir colgó para apresurarse con su baño.

Volteo a ver al gato de su amigo para luego desechar la idea de matarlo, después de todo desayunaría en aquella confortable cafetería, aunque eso no sería comparado a la deliciosa sazón que tenía el albino.

Esa era otra curiosidad del más joven, ya que mientras estaba en su faceta del catorceavo tenía un talento culinario increíble, en cambio cuando estaba en su parte más blanca no podía cocinar ni una sopa instantánea a no ser de que esta terminara quemada. Pero eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Allen inocente salía por días completos o por momentos, eso dejaba que las comidas fueran mucho más deliciosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba fastidiado, la reunión se había alargado más de lo previsto y por culpa de eso había llegado tarde a firmar por lo que ahora estaba atrapado en un interrogatorio sobre todas las actividades recientes.

En esos momentos se sentía tan cansado de su situación legal que la idea de una apelación era demasiado atractiva, pero la única razón por lo que no lo había hecho era para no centrar la atención de todo el mundo en su persona. Los últimos años había estado en un feliz anonimato que sin duda la había venido como anillo al dedo, ya que Allen se negaba a salir de su propia mente para tomar control de su cuerpo y todo se lo dejaba a él.

—¿Quieres salir? —Pregunto a su contraparte, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, cosa que se hacía cada vez más común.

Eso lo angustiaba de sobre manera, en años pasados le había resentido que siempre lo tuviera sometido y que solo ocupara sus habilidades para los negocios y cosas en las que ocupaba más la frialdad propia de su personalidad.

Nunca lo había dejado salir y eso era claustrofóbico ya que el mismo Allen le tenía vetado el ingreso a sus recuerdos y con lo único que estaba en la soledad de su menta había sido con las memorias de aquel laboratorio y los días más crudos de su vida en la calle.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para odiarlo o quitarle ese sentimiento de protección que tenía para su otra parte, por eso cuando aquel bastardo de Mikk había empezado a atacarlo no había dudado en salir a la luz para arrasar con todo lo que le hiciera daño a Allen.

Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido su inocente mitad al enamorarse del prometido de su mejor amigo, tampoco puedo quedarse de brazos cruzados y fue en ese momento que la guerra empezó ya que él no quería que Allen saliera más herido pero eso era imposible porque el insensible de Lavi lo había abandonado a su suerte.

Por eso había tomado el control, para dejar que las heridas de Allen sanasen y este pudiera retomar su vida normalmente, pero ya habían pasado años y las heridas en vez de sanar habían terminado de infectarse y destruir todo a su alrededor.

Estaba perdiendo a Allen y eso lo asustaba, el miedo nunca había formado parte de él, pero ante la posibilidad de perderlo había empezado a sentirlo y cada maldito segundo lo sentía, como también sentía la falta de motivación de vivir de su niño.

—Por favor, no te rindas— rogo internamente mientras los cuervos terminaban de dar su declaración sobre las actividades y así una vez que ambas coincidieran poder marcharse a otra reunión que sin duda se alargaría ya tenía una hora de retraso más lo que sumaría de camino ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana había terminado siendo una demasiado agitada ya que tenía que dejar todo en óptimo estado para hacer su viaje a Inglaterra donde el Conde estaba en su lecho de muerte. Por lo que el trabajo se había triplicado puesto que había habido un inconveniente con una de las empresas de Road y al no tenerla presente, la misma le había pedido al albino que se encargara, al ser un Noah no era algo imposible ya que el apellido tenía el suficiente peso para que nadie protestara por el sustituto.

En esa semana había visto a Alma apenas unos minutos ya que siempre que regresaba el otro iba muy apurado de salida y lo único que se daban era un saludo o despedida. Las veces que coincidían en casa, él estaba tan cansado que se iba directamente a dormir.

Aquella mañana por fin la tenía libre, debía arreglar todas sus cosas para tomar un vuelo al día siguiente todo el asunto de negocios había sido dejado de lado ya arreglado y ahora lo único que faltaba era notificar su cambio de domicilio al tribunal de justicia para que se hicieran el traslado de la firma a la central de Inglaterra.

Fue a la cocina para ver que había en el refrigerador, quería comer algo recalentado ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar absolutamente nada. Soltando un largo suspiro al encontrarlo vacío se dio la vuelta, hoy desayunaría fuera.

Pero en la puerta de la cocina estaba recargado Alma, su oscura mirada estaba posada en él de tal manera que lo hizo estremecer, parecía molesto.

—Buenos días— saludo ya que su oriental amigo no decía nada— No hay nada en el refrigerador por lo que voy a desayunar fuera.

El otro no respondió y el silencio empezó a ser bastante incomodo. Disgustado el albino empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación para sacar un saco y su cartera para salir a desayunar.

—Así que vas a seguir evadiéndome— su voz fue demasiado tranquila.

—No te estoy evadiendo— rebatió de inmediato confundido por las palabras del japonés.

—Claro que me estas ignorando, en toda la santa semana no te he visto la pista más que algunos instantes, si es por lo de la otra noche solo tenías que decírmelo y yo mismo desaparecía de tu vida.

Las palabras lo impactaron y molestaron por igual, ¿quién se creía que era este tipo? Aventó su saco al sillón y se encaró al otro.

—Si hubieras tenido la responsabilidad de presentarte a trabajar en la semana te hubieras dado cuenta que la situación no fue fácil de arreglar para poder marcharnos— sus ojos habían perdido la poca calidez que desprendían cuando estaba en "equilibrio" con una pequeña parte de Allen.

—Quiero que sepas que no eres el centro del universo para que todos mis actos giren alrededor de ti— su voz estaba siendo cada vez más fría y furiosa— Esperó y no se te haya subido a la cabeza que estoy enamorado de ti, porque escúchame bien , eso no cambia en nada las cosas.

—Entonces porque no has querido hablar conmigo—Reclamó también furioso Alma.

—Si me escucharas lo sabrías, he estado ocupado con las empresas para que ambos podamos ir a Inglaterra, encontrar un suplente para tu puesto no ha sido fácil ni tampoco dejar a alguien a cargo del los mios.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ti— dijo apenado el oriental.

—Eso ya lo sé— el tono de voz capto por completo la atención de Alma— En serio creíste que yo me comportaría como un adolecente hormonal que lloraría por un rechazo, para mí este sentimiento no es mucho, además sé muy bien porque estoy enamorado de ti.

—Oh— fue lo único que atino a decir.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y de nueva cuenta fue el albino quien lo rompió.

—No te lo tomes muy a pecho, pero la razón por la que me enamoré de ti es porque eres demasiado parecido a Allen—Eso lo descoloco un poco pero rápido centro su atención en las palabras de Allen para no perder detalle.

—Ambos son muy parecidos y eso es lo que me atrae a ti, porque yo amo a Allen más que a nada en este mundo y tú eres lo más parecido que tengo.

—Creo que es un poco raro decir que te amas a ti mismo— comento intentando aligerar el ambiente ya que no le gustaba esa conversación que él mismo había iniciado.

—Lo amo porque es todo lo contrario a mí, mientras yo soy tinieblas él es luz, yo lo amó porque es todo lo que yo no tengo— La declaración era fuerte pero la expresión en los ojos plateados era desgarradora, y para mayor sorpresa aun se veía vulnerable— Está muriendo, él ocupa volver a sentir para que siga viviendo y hoy me parece imposible.

—Lo siento— él también quería mucho a Allen al igual que al Músico, pero su corazón lo había dado años atrás.

—En fin sigo teniendo hambre, te apuntas para ir a desayunar fuera— Retomo su cartera y su abrigo mientras veía como su precioso gato se acercaba para ver que hacía, no pudo dejar de acariciar aquella extraña cruz en la frente del felino que respondió con un ronroneo.

—Ya arreglaste lo del transporte de Tim, no creo que lo quieras dejar aquí— Dijo llegando al lado del músico.

—Si también está arreglado, lo único que falta es hacer las maletas y entregar el cambio de domicilio al Tribunal.

—Entonces después de desayunar nos vamos a entregar eso y luego regresamos aquí a hacer las maletas.

—Me parece estupendo— Con un poco de esfuerzo aparto a Tim de su camino ya que estaba impidiendo el paso a la salida.

Con eso dejaron aquella incomoda conversación de lado, ambos habían expuesto demasiado sus sentimientos para su propio gusto y lo mejor era apartar el suceso antes de que cambiara la armonía en la que se desarrollaban ahora las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del globo la tarde estaba cayendo dando paso a la noche que se extendía con rapidez.

Un par de hombres jóvenes paseaban por un pequeño parque cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba el más alto de ellos.

—Ya pasaron tres días desde que llegue, me pregunta si el motivo por el cual me hiciste venir me será revelado hoy— su voz era como siempre que no estaba furioso, calmada.

—Yuu a veces puedes ser tan desesperado— se lamento el pelirrojo mientras seguía caminando— Desde hace algún tiempo el Conde Milenio esta ingresado en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, ahora esta en su lecho de muerte.

La noticia no le era del todo extraña ya que se hablaba mucho de ello en los negocios, pero lo que sí fue extraño era que lo sacará a colación en ese momento.

—La situación es demasiado delicada por lo que el Conde mando llamar a todos sus hijos, todos los Noah estarán reunidos aquí, en esta ciudad por lo menos algún tiempo hasta que el conde fallezca— Su voz había adquirido un tinte confidencial.

—Eso cualquiera lo sabe, es solo un rumor a voces — se molesto ante la insinuación de no estar al corriente con lo que pasaba en el mundo.

—Pero nadie lo ha confirmado, y como tu dices parece ser un rumor pero no lo es— sus miradas se encontraron y los brillantes ojos verdes retaban a los negros a dar una respuesta.

—He estado investigando un poco y todas la empresas de la compañía Milenio, ninguna de ellas tiene a su director en las cedes ya que todos salieron de vacaciones, se reportaron enfermos e infinidad de escusas que están haciendo y los vuelos que se han registrado al igual que algunas embarcaciones todas dan como lugar aquí— sus ojos seguían fijos en los del japonés— No es un rumor todos los Noah se están reuniendo cosa que nunca ha pasado como máximo solo se han visto juntos 3 Noah´s.

—Los catorce Noah vendrán a ver a su padre y por lo tanto Allen estará con ellos— su voz había terminado siendo un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente claro para que el otro entendiera.

—Yo no tengo interés en volver a ver al brote de Habas, lo que paso esta en el pasado y ahí se debe quedar— su voz era firme y sin rastro de emoción en ella, pero al ver a su compañero se dio cuenta de que esas palabras no eran las que él hubiera querido escuchar.

—No te estoy diciendo que intentes conquistarlo ni nada, pero al menos debes de reconocer que es una parte grande en nuestras vidas.

—Tal vez lo fue, ya que gracias a eso nuestro matrimonio se fue al carajo— cada vez se estaba enojando más con su pelirrojo amigo.

—El matrimonio estaba arruinado desde un principio ya que lo estábamos basando en una costumbre en vez de en el amor— la voz de Lavi también se mostraba molesta.

—No lo niego, pero Walker decidió salir de nuestras vidas sin despedirse así que no pienso recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, por mi él puede irse mucho a la mierda— sin duda la furia estaba más que presente en todo el ser del japonés pero eso no evito que el ojiverde detectara cierta fisura en su máscara de furia.

—Todavía sientes algo por él— estaba incrédulo pero lo tenía juste frente a sus ojos el dolor de Kanda ante el abandono de Allen.

—No siento nada — Su voz volvió a sonar fríamente controlada.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas— había colmado su paciencia que era bastante escasa desde que se había vuelto historiador.

Sin más dio media vuelta para doblar en una esquina y tomar un taxi hasta su departamento, aquel que aún conservaba después de lo ocurrido con su amigo.

Llegó a su piso y abrió la puerta, una vez adentro se dirigió a su habitación, con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de su ropa y se acostó en la cómoda cama, su mirada se detuvo en el par de entradas a aquel ultimo concierto que había dado el albino. Los boletos estaban debajo del vidrio de su mesa de noche, ahí los había guardado luego de que el Ingles saliera del país.

Ese día él mismo había tomado una decisión, no había vuelto a escribir ninguna novela se había dedicado por completo a lo que su abuelo quería, ahora era un gran historiador que seguía investigando la historia de la humanidad, varios libros había sacado todos ellos muy reconocidos. Eso lo había hecho como penitencia ya que Allen abandonó lo que más amaba para seguir a su familia y él le había fallado cuando más lo había necesitado así que a pesar de la distancia decidió compartir su pena aunque éste no lo supiera.

Se cobijó y cerró los ojos para dormir pero el sueño no llegaba a él. Inconscientemente empezó a tararear una nana, y pronto quedo dormido aun recordando aquellas notas del piano, aquellas que había escuchado por primera vez cuando era solo un infante, la misma canción que había escuchado cada vez que su albino amigo recordaba a su padre.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Les comento que la historia en si tiene vida propia y me ha influido mucho lo que pone el manga, por algo Alma se encontró con Allen XD, no se si todas estamos al corriente del manga pero en los pasados Capítulos Tikky fue tan lindo *O* que me odié por matarlo y hacerlo ver como un cruel bastardo abusador en el fic, pero lo hecho, hecho está así que espero sus comentarios me gustaría muchísimo saber cómo les están pareciendo estos capis.

Sin más me despido, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia.

BYE


	23. Chapter 23

Hoy es mi ultimo día de clases de la oreoaratoria (ya nos graduamos T_T) y pues en la tarde dudo muchísimo estar por aquí así que les subo el capítulo temprano, espero y les guste, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

**Capítulo 23**

Estaban por llegar a Inglaterra y para su molestia el albino no dejaba de removerse inquieto en su lugar, impidiendo que él se pudiera concentrar en su lectura. Después de unos minutos cerró bruscamente el libro que tenía entre manos, uno sobre la cultura finlandesa de un tal Lavi Bookman.

—Podrías dejar de moverte— lo fulminó con la mirada pero el otro lo ignoró por completo— No sabía que podrías estar tan nervioso, creí que eras más controlado.

Ahora fue él quien recibió una mirada fulminante.

—Quiero sacar todos mis nervios ahora, en vez de enfrente de todos esos carroñeros— explicó tomando un tono mucho más tranquilo y quedándose quieto por primera vez desde que el vuelo había despegado hacía 7 horas.

Para esa ocasión el Arca no había estado disponible por asistencia técnica, ya que como todos los Noah se habían transportado a Londres desde hacía una semana y era bastante seguro que no se moverían de ahí hasta dentro de una semana más; todos los técnicos estaban verificando que las piezas estuvieran en optimo estado, además de que una pequeña remodelación y actualización había sido necesaria.

—No sé si podre controlarme para no matar a mi querido padre en cuanto lo vea— soltó una risita nerviosa ante la idea de descontrolarse por quitar de en medio al principal responsable del sufrir de Allen— Si eso pasa no sólo perderé contra él, sino que posiblemente Allen no quiera salir nunca más si está en prisión.

—De verdad a veces eres demasiado difícil de comprender— movió ligeramente la cabeza antes de reabrir el libro y seguir con su lectura.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

El aeropuerto londinense estaba a reventar, se había colado la noticia de que el caballero blanco volvía a su tierra natal. A pesar de los años el albino aun tenía bastantes fans por todo el mundo, y ahora que el escándalo había sido "olvidado" las pocas que habían tenido miedo ahora eran nulas.

Kanda estaba sentado en la misma mesa, de la misma cafetería de cuándo fue la última vez que vio al albino. Solamente la compañía era diferente ya que Lavi lo había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto, sus razones desconocidas ya que ambos sabían que sería imposible siquiera intentar un acercamiento ese día.

Los de seguridad del aeropuerto habían tenido que llamar a la policía, ya que el alboroto hecho por chicas y también chicos era demasiado y estaban molestando a los demás viajeros.

—No tiene sentido que estemos aquí, sí ambos sabemos que no vamos a hacer nada más que mirar— lo tenía bastante molesto el cómo es que el pelirrojo lo había manipulado para ir ahí, y ahora estaba en esa estúpida cafetería intentando por todos los medios no recordar aquella conversación.

—Tal vez él no pueda vernos, pero con que nosotros lo veamos va a ser suficiente para saber que esta bien.

—Pareces una de sus locas acosadoras, tal vez por eso se alejo de ti— No pensó las palabras y hasta que estas habían salido de su boca se dio cuenta de lo crueles que habían sido.

Para su suerte el pelirrojo pretendió ignorar lo último y le sonrío burlón.

—Pues te diré que yo fui su primer fan y no niego que siempre lo seré— tomó un sorbo de su malteada mientras sus ojos brillaban con picardía— Además que de entre todos los fans yo soy el que tiene mayor información sobre él.

—Eso se escucho escalofriante— declaró seriamente el japonés, antes de que su compañero respondiera una voz casi mecánica anunció la llegada del avión en el cual venia el Ingles.

Se desató el pandemónium, gritos por todo el lugar, pancartas y miles de fans aventándose unas contra otras para poder ver mejor a su ídolo.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

—Extraño el arca— comentó Alma mientras se estiraba ya que sus músculos estaban entumidos a pesar del asiento de primera clase que lo había contenido en las casi 8 horas de viaje.

—Yo tengo mucho sueño— Habían despegado a las 10 de la noche y prácticamente no habían dormido mucho en días anteriores con los preparativos para el viaje— y aun falta mucho para que anochezca.

—Pudiste haberte dormido en el transcurso del vuelo— recriminó mientras guardaba su libro en una maleta de mano que llevaba consigo— Yo puedo llegar a dormirme pero tú tienes que ir al hospital.

—Cierto— concedió mientras tapaba un enorme bostezo con su mano.

El simple gesto confirmaba lo cansado que se sentía, pero por fuera se veía tan tranquilo y fresco como si hubiera descansado de maravilla.

Allen tomó su saco del cual saco su pasaporte para checar que todo estaba bien.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del avión, poco antes de llegar se empezó a escuchar mucho estruendo, que ellos ignoraron fácilmente.

Hasta que el bajar del avión los gritos se multiplicaron, ante ellos estaban un numeroso grupo de fans que gritaban y aclamaban por el albino.

Siempre había mantenido un anonimato extremo y el lugar de sus viajes había sido un total secreto, eso en gran parte gracias al arca y ciertos contactos que tenían como Noah, sin embargo al parecer la noticia se había extendido bastante.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Alma volteo rápidamente para ver la reacción de su compañero y lo único que encontró fue una máscara de frialdad, por un momento había pensado que este se alegraría con tal recibimiento, pero no era así, más que feliz o incomodo parecía molesto incluso un poco desilusionado.

Bajaron sin medir palabra entre ellos, los de seguridad estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían abriendo el paso.

Todo estaba saliendo bastante bien, hasta que un tipo bastante rápido y hábil había aprovechado que una chica se desmayo, la atención de los guardias se había vuelto hacía la chica, y el joven había cruzado las defensas y se había lanzado sobre Allen.

Los cuervos debido al congestionamiento de gente solamente pudieron ver con impotencia como el chico se aventaba hacía el joven. En esa situación si el albino reaccionaba violentamente no había trámite legal por el cual hacerlo responsable.

Allen había sentido la presencia del otro aun antes que verlo, con movimientos rápidos había esquivado al chico y con mayor precisión le había aplicado una llave bastante dolorosa que inmovilizó por completo a su "atacante" ; de la chaqueta del muchacho había sacado un bolígrafo, que clavado con suficiente fuerza podía llegar a dañar el cerebro del chico al introducirlo por un ojo, pero había alcanzado a detener sus movimientos a tiempo y la punta del objeto quedo a escasos milímetros de la pupila del joven.

Lo que anteriormente habían sido gritos ahora era un silencio estremecedor.

Después de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, el albino empezó a alejar lentamente su "arma" del ojo del joven, quien en esos momentos estaba totalmente histérico.

Con sumo cuidado aflojo la presión que ejercía en el cuerpo del joven hasta dejarlo libre, asegurándose de paso que no lo había lastimado de ninguna forma. Le ayudó a incorporarse y cuando estuvieron por fin frente a frente le habló.

—Por favor no vuelvas a intentar algo así es bastante peligroso, pudiste haber salido seriamente lastimado— el muchacho lo veía con verdadero terror, lo más seguro era que por su mente pasaron todas las noticias que había leído sobre el ángel caído, aquel que tenía justo enfrente y que por primera vez consideraba capaz de matar a alguien.

Pero Allen ya estaba previendo como es que reaccionaría la multitud así que haciendo gala de todo lo que podía de su personalidad blanca, sonrió para infundirle ánimos al chico que de inmediato se ruborizo porque la sonrisa del albino embellecía cualquier turbio momento, llenándolo de confianza y seguridad. El joven sonrió en respuesta emocionado por estar tan cerca de su ídolo. Todos los pensamientos sobre asesinatos y muertes se habían borrado de la mente de todos al ver como su Pierrot les sonreía y saludaba.

Sin embargo, Alma no estaba del todo conforme, él se había dado cuenta perfectamente lo cerca que el chico había estado de morir, y todo por que el músico estaba muy alterado. En el tiempo que tenían juntos más de una vez alguien los había atacado o había hecho algo similar, y en ninguna Allen se había mostrado tan agresivo como en esos momentos. Una imagen se había grabado a fuego en su memoria, los frió que podía llegar a ser el oro en los ojos de su compañero.

Se entretuvieron más de lo esperado luego del incidente con el chico que terminó en su paraíso personal cuando Allen accedió a tomarse una foto con él y firmarle la camisa y muchos artículos más. Alma recordó con una sonrisa como el chico le había propuesto una noche bastante movidita al músico y sobre todo la cara de este al escucharlo. La respuesta fue rápida y contundente NO. Con eso habían acabado con el aeropuerto quienes agradecieron su salida.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

—¿Viste eso?— preguntó Lavi, bastante desconcertado.

Los dos habían tenido una excelente vista de la llegada de su amigo a pesar de no estar tan cerca, pero lo que tenía impresionado al pelirrojo fue la reacción del albino cuando el chico se le echó encima, para muchos fue un susto tremendo y casi nadie lo noto, pero él (y de seguro también Kanda) lo habían visto, los ojos del pequeño se habían vuelto dorados en el mismo instante que tocó al otro muchacho.

—Por supuesto que lo vi— apenas pudo escuchar la respuesta del otro, muchos recuerdos del cuartel y del hospital habían revivido gracias a una sola mirada.

—Él no está bien— Se levantó de su asiento en aquella cómoda cafetería —No lo está— no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos y en las posibles causas de que los ojos de su amigo cambiaran tan radicalmente en unos segundos.

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió sin siquiera asegurarse que el Japonés lo seguía.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Estaban llegando al Hospital, la corporación Milenio había mandado por ellos en uno de sus mejores automóviles.

—Te descontrolaste—Fue la sentencia de su amigo.

—¿Lo notaste? —Preguntó irónico— Que yo me sentí muy controlado.

—Estás seguro que puedes enfrentar esto, que a mi parecer no lo estás en lo absoluto— se veía muy molesto, sonrío para tranquilizarlo, siempre que él se preocupaba lo descargaba en enojo.

—Todo va a estar bien— Alma lo miró bastante extrañado, había transmitido tanta paz, tanda confianza en esa simple frase, que se le hizo imposible negarla— Ve y descansa, tienes muchas cosas que hacer por aquí—

La afirmación le recordó su razón de viajar a ese lugar, su verdadera razón, pero ¿cómo es que lo sabía Allen? Estaba por preguntarle pero el chico acababa de bajar del vehículo y estaba cruzando la puerta del hospital, el día se había nublado y la lluvia caía incesable.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Entró al hospital y de inmediato una amable enfermera lo recibió, lo estaban esperando.

—Señor Noah sígame, lo llevaré a donde se encuentra su padre— estuvo a punto de resoplar por lo último pero consiguió controlarse un poco.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era la número 109.

Al entrar se encontró con una acogedora salita, más al fondo se distinguía la cama donde descansaba el conde conectado de aparatos que hacían las funciones vitales del mismo. A su alrededor estaban los 11(1) miembros del clan.

Checó la hora en su reloj, eran las dos en punto, la hora exacta en la que se habían citado a todos los Noah.

Cerró la puerta tras de él en absoluto silencio, y fue a recargarse en un muro que hacía de entrada a la cama del paciente, se colocó de espaldas a todos, atento a lo que allí se diría.

—Al parecer el pequeño Allen no pudo asistir— dijo Road bastante decepcionada.

—Están los que deben estar— se escuchó la temblorosa voz del conde, los murmullos acabaron y la atención recayó sobre en enfermo— Mis queridos niños, se preguntaran porque los cite hoy aquí— un ataque de tos lo detuvo y de inmediato Sheryl(2) sobó la espalda del desgatado hombre.

—Ya no puedo más, he estado años en este estado y por culpa de estas maquinas es por lo que sigo vivo— un ademán señalando al pequeño respirador y todas las maquinas a su alrededor fue suficiente para aclarar el punto— Y cómo sé que ninguno me dará la eutanasia por más que lo ruegue he tenido que tomar medidas— se había detenido para tomar aire ya que sus pulmones no le permitían esa clase de conversaciones tan largas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando— Lulubel estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, de todos ella era las más cercana al mayor y por lo que se escuchaba en su voz no se hacía a la idea de que el conde no estuviera en su vida.

—Todas mis acciones de las empresas Milenio van a ser de quien me permita descansar en paz— Desde su posición fuera del alcance de todos sonrió, el hombre con la vejez se había vuelto lento— Está estipulado en mi testamento además de que a ninguno se le adjuntaran los cargos legales que la eutanasia corresponde.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto? — el sollozo de la rubia era estremecedor.

—Sí quieren algo deben luchar por ello, y sólo por eso ninguno de mis bienes será de ninguno de ustedes si me dejan morir con el tiempo.

—No podemos hacer esto padre— Le sorprendí escuchar decir eso a Wisely(3) siendo que era uno de los más ambiciosos de los Noah— Cómo quieres que te asesinemos sí somos tus hijos.

— Nadie se piensa manchar si quiera las manos— de no ser porque tenía toda su atención puesta en la conversación, no hubiera escuchado la ahogada respuesta del conde.

—Tal vez el asesino de la familia sí hubiera podido hacerlo—Skinn lo había tomado desprevenido por completo, no esperaba que siguiera enojado por haber perdido el juicio de Tikky.

—Tienes razón, él sí lo hubiera hecho— la afirmación del conde fue estremecedora.

—Pero no llego— La áspera voz de Trade(4) le hizo saber lo molesto que estaba con su persona, sin lugar a dudas ningún Noah lo estimaba a excepción de Road.

Tomó aire fuertemente, era la hora del espectáculo donde las mascaras debían caer.

—Te pido no me levantes falsos Trade—


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Hola, aquí les traigo un capítulo más que espero sea de se agrado, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, una disculpa también, ayer perdí a noción del tiempo y fue hasta hoy en mi trabajo que me acordé que ya era sábado, así que a llegar a corregir el capítulo para subirlo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_**Lluvia**_

—Te pido no me levantes falsos Trade— su voz había salido tranquila, empezó a caminar rumbo a la cama donde se encontraba el Conde y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cabecera, siempre con todas las miradas puestas en sus movimientos.

Con total confianza subió una pierna a la cama para mayor comodidad y paso un brazo por los hombros del conde.

—Espero y no hayas creído que iba faltar a tan emotiva reunión Padre— sus palabras estaban a rebosar de ironía en especial la última.

—Sabía que vendrías— en su voz se escuchaba un alivio desconcertante que no hizo sino molestar a los demás.

—¿Por qué te gusta engañarlos tan cruelmente? Sabes que si todo salía de acuerdo a tú plan, todos intentarían matarme—La tensión se había multiplicado hasta lo imposible.

—Tú sabes que ninguno de ellos tiene la fortaleza suficiente para matarte ya que te aman, intentaste encubrir tu error de la mejor forma, te felicito por el plan— por precaución volteo a ver al Noah de la furia, que estaba por saltarle al cuello.

—No lo saben ¿cierto? — Cambió su tono a uno condescendiente para rabia de los Noah— En cuanto su querido padre muera, todos y cada uno de los sectores de Milenio pasará a mi nombre—

—Cuida tus palabras Allen, que las acusaciones que haces son muy fuertes— le sonrió a Sheryl quien a pesar de todo intentaba mantenerse bajo control.

—No suelo decir mentiras, va contra mis principios, y no habló a menos de que este 110% seguro de lo que voy a decir—

—No te entiendo Allen ¿qué nos quieres decir? — La dulce voz de su hermana llamó su atención, dirigió su dorada mirada a donde la chica estaba, quien se exaltó al ver el cambio.

—Este hombre— movió un poco el maltrecho cuerpo del conde haciendo que más de uno apretara los dientes para no matarlo en el instante— Es padre de cada uno de ustedes, su primogénito Neah es quien recibirá todos y cada uno de sus bienes y como él murió pasando todo a nombre de su hijo, pues hace que cuando el conde muera todo pase a mi nombre—

—Eres su nieto— fue el susurro de Wisely quien rápidamente había sumado dos más dos.

— ¡Eso es una mentira! —Gritó totalmente fuera de sí Skinn.

—Está bien sí no me crees, mátalo y veremos a quien pasa todo el imperio— se levantó de su cómoda posición justo al lado del conde, dejándole el espacio libre—Esto es para todos los que no me creen, háganlo si en verdad tienen el valor suficiente de ensuciarse un poco— Se agacho hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del oído del conde— Yo no te voy a liberar de esa cama, así que espera a que la muerte venga por ti, es lo que te mereces por causarles tanto sufrimiento— los ojos de todos seguían puestos en él y sabía por sus miradas que nadie lo había escuchado— Tienes suerte después de todo lo que les hiciste y te siguen amando tanto, me preguntó si lo sabrán—Había elevado su voz ante la mirada alarmada del hombre, con eso tenía suficiente, la duda se había sembrado en cada uno de los presentes, que ellos solos se embarraran con la porquería que era su realidad— Con su permiso creo que prefiero ver todo desde un lugar más cómodo.

Se alejó de la cama y regreso a la salita que estaba al entrar al cuarto donde se sentó a ver que hacían sus "Hermanos"

El conde había perdido la capacidad del habla debido a la impresión, y sólo los veía implorante por una libertad.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y poco a poco cada uno de los Noah se iba uniendo, a la pequeña sala, derrotados ante la imposibilidad de matar a quien les había dado la vida. Sin embargo todos mantenían una gran distancia para con él, y cada cierto tiempo le mandaban miradas cargadas de odio.

Por tal motivo no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento, aunque se estuviera cayendo de sueño.

Road quien había estado consolando a Lulubel, se colocó enfrente de sí, mirándolo furiosa.

— ¿Cómo pudiste decir todas esas cosas? —Le reclamo decepcionada, él la miro con expresión aburrida como si su acusación no le valiera nada.

—Aléjate de ese monstruo, que hasta te podría matar— ella se giro a donde provenía la voz, y no era otro más Wisely quien a pesar de sus palabras solamente estaba marcando un hecho.

—Anda Kamelot, aléjate que te voy a asesinar— Los ambarinos ojos fijos en su persona la hicieron estremecer, nunca Allen le había inspirado tanto miedo como lo hacía ahora.

—No, quiero saber que te está pasando— su voz había sido baja, porque de lo contrarío no hubiera salido presa del miedo que esos ojos le provocaban.

Fue en ese instante que lo recordó, las últimas palabras del 14avo antes de separarse "_Sí cuando nos encontremos allá me notas diferente quiero que sepas que no va a ser por ti, nunca por ti" _Lo miro fijamente, toda la esencia del joven que conoció en América había desaparecido dejando a alguien diferente, pero no irreconocible ya que partes de su carácter estaban todavía ahí sólo que más agresivas como lo era la sutil ironía que lo acompañaba, que ahora lo embargaba todo dejando a alguien sínico.

Recuperada del impacto en las comparaciones comprendió, que lo único que estaba haciendo su niño era protegerse.

Se sentó al lado de él y con un movimiento firme tomo la cabeza del albino y la puso en su hombro; Sintió la mirada de sus hermanastros perforándola pero no le importó, aquel joven que podía ser uno o dos años mayor que ella siempre desde que lo conoció le había inspirado un sentimiento de protección increíble, abrumador.

—Eres un tonto, sabías que podías confiar en mi— el cuerpo a su lado se relajó por completo ante las palabras.

Se quedaron así mientras las miradas de todos los dejaban en paz, y cuando estaba segura que el silenció se extendería entre ellos hasta el final un "Gracias" la asustó.

Miró el joven rostro y encontró los efectos del cansancio, unas sombras moradas cubrían sus ojos señal inconfundible que no había dormido bien, sus mejillas estaban un poco más hundidas y sus labios más pálidos. Cosas como esas no las hubiera notado cuando él estuviera despierto, ya que su actitud decía lo contrarió, pero ahora viéndolo dormir contemplaba todos los sufrimientos que había pasado el chico para estar presente ahí, con la persona que más odiaba, aquella que había arruinado su vida. Sintió una lástima increíble por el chico y paso un brazo por detrás de él en un tierno abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alma había llegado al Hotel en el que se hospedarían durante su estancia en Inglaterra, en su mente aun estaba la frase del Ingles "Tienes muchas cosas que hacer por aquí" lo que no entendía es ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Todo rastro había sido borrado cuidadosamente con lupa por él mismo y aun así el chico se había dado cuenta.

Odiaba sentirse tan confundido, por un lado se sentía estúpido al subestimar a su compañero, por otro estaban lo sentimientos del Allen oscuro que aun lo tenían bastante descolocado, y pensar que pronto volvería a ver a esa persona lo descontrolaba mucho.

Pero lo que más odiaba era el miedo… miedo a aquellos ojos dorados.

Desde que lo conoció nunca lo había sentido como una amenaza a su persona, sabía era peligroso desde el momento en que los cuervos los protegieron, y eso aumento cuando empezaron a compartir muchas cosas, entre ellas los negocios en los que sin duda el Noah se mostraba implacable y otros negocios hechos sin que los cuervos lo supieran pero en sus mismas narices, en ellos le había ayudado ya que mucha información del bajo mundo había estado en juego y eso a él le importaba.

En realidad había sido el detonante para entrar en la cama del chico con la esperanza de ganar su confianza y poder encontrar más información que lo llevara con esa persona. Y había conseguido la confianza pero no a tal grado los asuntos más confidenciales eran y siempre serían un secreto para él, pero había conseguido contactos y distintas formas de obtener la información por su cuenta, claro estaba a espaldas de su amigo.

Había pensado que cuando el chico lo descubriera todo lazo sería roto, cosa que le entristecería ya que sin darse cuenta el chico había entrado a su corazón si bien no de una forma romántica, sí como un gran amigo. Pero ignoro deliberadamente la posición del chico como miembro de los Noah, pero después del altercado del aeropuerto su percepción había cambiado, el chico era peligroso y sobre todo no tenía nada que perder ya que lo había perdido todo, incluso a él quien aún seguía a su lado, lo había perdido desde un inicio.

Lo único que movía al platino era la llama de la venganza que sí bien no era dirigida a él, fácilmente se podría desviar al saber el motivo de su acercamiento. Un sudor frío lo recorría sólo de pensar lo que podría hacerle.

En un arranque de nervios tomó las llaves del coche, que habían pedido y ahora estaba en el estacionamiento del hotel, y recordando palabras susurradas en una noche de confesiones aceleró dispuesto a conocer en carne propia el cuartel general.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había despedido de Kanda hacía varias horas, estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando los remordimientos le gritaban que su mejor amigo no estaba bien, que debía ayudarlo al precio que fuese.

Se sentó en una banca del parque cercano a su departamento en la ciudad, derrotado tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla que ahora siempre cargaba consigo, lo encendió y empezó a fumar. Ya hacía bastante que tenía el vicio, desde que sus fantasmas lo aterraban y no lo dejaba descansar, fue entonces que había empezado a fumar, eso le relajaba a pesar que sabía que era un estimulante él no lo sentía así en lo absoluto.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de humo y se quedo viendo cómo es que se dispersaba en extraños espirales. Fue en ese instante en el que lo vio, el chico que habían asesinado en el juicio de Allen. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia donde el chico estaba pero al llegar no lo pudo encontrar en ningún lado, miro frenéticamente a los alrededores pero parecía que el chico se había desaparecido.

Furioso aventó el cigarro para después apagarlo con el pie, no podía creer que el chico se esfumara de un momento a otro. Aun recordaba la terrorífica canción que su amigo había entonado mientras un amigo moría en sus brazos, sí al menos podía devolvérselo tal vez el albino podría perdonarlo.

Recordó que el chico también había sido víctima de los experimentos. Un presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, era poco probable pero tal vez el chico estaba buscando a Allen y que mejor lugar para encontrarlo que en el cuartel.

Corrió hacía su edificio departamental por su auto aun con el sabor del tabaco inundando sus sentidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz había cambiado y ahora se sentía un tacto más cálido, abrió los ojos con pesar, encontrándose con aquella salita que estaba dentro de la habitación de un moribundo conde.

Se incorporó haciendo que Road lo mirara atentamente.

—Gracias —Susurro bastante apenado, la chica lo ponía nervioso con tanto escrutinio.

— ¿Quién eres? — La pregunta le sorprendió de sobre manera, la chica al notarlo aclaró — No pareces el músico, tus movimientos son diferentes.

Sonrió ante la declaración, la chica se había encariñado con su otra parte y al parecer la conocía muy bien. Era curioso porque a pesar de ser más frió el catorceavo también era muy vulnerable cuando se encariñaba con alguien.

—Soy Allen— le respondió bajito muy tímidamente.

La sorpresa en la cara de la chica lo hizo sonreír, era la primera vez que se mostraba ante ella, a pesar de que él sabía casi todo lo que hacía o decía su otra mitad y por lo tanto conocía y quería mucho a su joven tía.

—El inocente Allen— lo miraba impactada aun sin creérselo del todo— ¿Y él sabe que estas despierto? —

— Está consciente pero no puede hacer mucho ya que se encuentra agotado y además le emociona que este aquí, aunque se preocupa de las circunstancias— le comento y la chica no podía estar tan impactada, ese Allen era todo dulzura y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo de todo, ahora entendía un poco a la otra mitad.

—Y ¿A qué se debe que estés aquí ?—

—Eres muy inteligente, por eso él te quiere mucho— La sonrisa cálida la dejaba desprotegida y confusa.

Antes de que terminara de reaccionar el chico se había levantado y empezado a dirigirse donde el conde estaba incapacitado. Más que preocupada miro a sus hermanos, pero ninguno hizo amago de moverse al parecer también estaban agotados por la situación y nadie podía reprocharle nada al chico cuando ellos mismos no podían hacer nada.

Road volteó su vista para ver donde estaba Allen y vi como el peliblanco le decía algo al oído al conde y se separaba con cuidado, como si el mayor se fuera a romper sí hacía un movimiento brusco.

El joven tomo una jeringa y jaló el embolo, llenándola de aire, para luego inyectarla en la intravenosa en el brazo del conde. Regresó a la mesilla donde la había tomado y con el mismo cuidado la dejó para luego alejarse y sentarse de vuelta a su lado.

En cuanto se hubo recargado el electrocardiograma emitió el característico y molesto chillido que indicaba que el corazón del conde se había detenido.

Ningún médico entro corriendo para tratar de reanimarlo, todos estaban al tanto de lo que podría pasar en esa visita y del deseo del enfermo.

Al pasar unos instantes una enfermera entró y desconecto el aparato que empezaba a taladrar los oídos de los presentes, para luego con la sabana cubrir la cara del ahora difunto Conde Milenario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi entró a la gran mansión, que había sido testigo muda de mil y un aventuras en las que Allen y él se habían embarcado, la última escena de un sangriento asesinato.

Sus pasos le condujeron automáticamente a la sala de música, aquella en la que había encontrado a Allen, hacía ya varios años, cubierto de sangre de su consorte.

La oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba a que las imágenes se fuera, tomó aire y fue directo a la ventana que daba directo al jardín para tomar un poco de aire.

El sonido de una nota flotó en el aire haciendo que volteara inmediatamente a donde estaba el piano, una figura envuelta en la seguridad de la sombras fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir en la negrura de la habitación.

Otra nota sonó, dejándolo totalmente a la defensiva tenía el impulso de salir corriendo, muchas imágenes de cómo había encontrado al habitación rondaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero se intentaba convencer así mismo que Allen nunca le haría algo así ¿o sí?

—Allen— lo llamó con las emociones a flor de piel, en parte emocionado de que fuera él y por otro lado aterrado de encontrárselo de nuevo.

—Cerca, pero demasiado distante aun— le contestó una voz que no asocio con nadie, la figura se dirigió hacia él, donde había más luz y pronto un rostro se definió; era un joven hombre de rasgos orientales y sonrisa traviesa.

—Me llamó Alma—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Road miraba impactada como unos enfermeros sacaban el cuerpo inerte del conde y lo subían a una camioneta donde lo prepararían para enterrarlo al día siguiente.

Todos estaban fuera de la entrada del hospital viendo la escena, ninguno llevaba ropa negra, todos la habían evitado cuidadosamente para no inquietar al enfermo, pero en sus caras estaba cincelado el luto.

La gente que pasaba se detenía para ver el suceso, sólo movidos por el morbo ya que de los espectadores ninguno sabía que delante de ellos estaba la familia más poderosa del mundo.

Los paraguas blancos que el hospital les había prestado chocaban bastante con las caras serias que portaban los Noah, sin embargo ninguno lloraba todos demasiado conmocionados para hacerlo o lo bastante severos consigo mismos para hacerlo en un lugar público.

Se odió por ser parte de eso, su misma educación le impedía a sus lágrimas salir, le dolía el pecho de aguantarse las lágrimas pero toda una vida educada como un Noah le impedían que la vieran débil, un sollozo llamó su atención, se giró y vio el perfil de su amigo, no pudo contemplar sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo, pero gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro perdiéndose en el cuello de la elegante camisa.

—La lluvia se está filtrando— le dijo con voz áspera mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos plata.

—Es cierto, el paraguas está roto — dejó su mano caer haciendo que la suave lluvia los empaparan, volteó su cara al cielo y dejó que las gotas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras se permitía ser débil, sólo por un momento hasta que la lluvia dejara de caer.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

¿Qué les pareció? Ha que estuvo impactante, al final quise poner el punto de vista de Road ya que ella era una Noah y pues son bastante frios ante la demás gente intocables y pues era el momento perfecto para remarcar eso.

Bueno sin más me despido, cuídense mucho.

BYE


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo trayéndoles un capítulo más de esta historia, atentos que la historia va a tener varios giros en los cuales espero no perdelo :)

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

_**Pesadilla**_

—Me llamo Alma— El hombre sonrió como lo solía hacer Allen, totalmente adorable, pero para un observador como él, totalmente Falso.

—Está invadiendo propiedad privada— dijo en el tono mas coloquial que pudo obtener, a pesar de saber que no era Allen, su instinto le decía que corriera que ese hombre era peligroso.

—También estas invadiendo la casa, porque he estado con Allen todo el tiempo y nunca te dio permiso para que entraras— le impacto saber que el tipo conociera a su amigo, ya que muy pocas personas sabían quién era el propietario de la mansión— Y si es por amistad tengo el mismo derecho que tú Lavi Bookman, te molesta si te digo Lavi— Se comenzó a acercar a donde estaba parado, lo paso de largo para recargarse en el marco de la ventana y ver como la lluvia empezaba a caer en el jardín.

— ¿De dónde conoce a Allen?— Se negaba a tutear al oriental, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

—Que decepcionante, él me dijo que tienes una memoria fotográfica, sinceramente me siento engañado porque no me recuerdas.

La sorpresa lo invadió por completo, ¿ya conocía a aquel hombre? ¿Por qué no le sonaba de nada? Justo cuando iba a preguntar el joven hizo un movimiento de tomar algo, y la imagen vino a su mente de inmediato, era el hombre que estaba con Allen en el Aeropuerto, ambos habían tomado las maletas en la banda luego del percance con el admirador.

—El del aeropuerto— maldijo interiormente por no contenerse un poco, y la sínica sonrisa que recibió a cambio tampoco le gusto nada.

—Entonces sí tiene esa memoria, ahora quiero que recuerdes algo— con movimientos más propios de un felino, se acerco rápidamente y con una mano lo tomo del cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, el joven le detuvo una mano en el costado mientras que su otra mano estaba aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el vidrio —No me simpatizas en lo absoluto, si sigues con vida es porque Allen aun te aprecia y si yo te mato eso arruinaría mi negocio así que mantén tu distancia.

Tan pronto como se acerco fue como se alejó.

—Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, fue bastante sencillo atraerte hacía aquí, ese chico es impresionante— el japonés miraba por la ventana ignorándolo abiertamente, su mirada fue también al jardín donde estaba aquel chico Timothy Hearts, jugando tranquilamente en los charcos que se estaban formando en el jardín.

—Él fue un sujeto de pruebas para la inocencia, cualquiera que haya consumido un medicamento hecho con Inocencia es vulnerable a él, si alguna persona lo está viendo él puede influenciar sus pensamientos de tal manera que darles ordenes es bastante fácil, y más si es venir a un lugar en concreto, este experimento fue impactante hice tres cosas de una sola vez— Le sonrió dulcemente mientras se alejaba hasta volver a su posición en el piano, donde la oscuridad lo cubría casi por completo.

—Conocí el cuartel general, probé a Timothy y por sobre todo pude hablarte y aclararte cierto asunto— su sonrisa era encantadoramente aterradora— Por cierto tú le dices a Allen que el chiquillo aquel está vivo y me importará un bledo que seas su amigo, te matare. Ahora si me haces el favor de acompañarme, creo que Allen se alegrará de verte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían tomado su auto, no confiaba subirse a cualquier otro, su pelirrojo compañero no había estado muy de acuerdo que Timothy se llevará el suyo pero no tenía opción si quería ver a Allen, aun le impactaba lo controlado que podía estar ese hombre cuando se ponía serio, recordaba varias anécdotas en las que describía al hombre como alguien juguetón y alegre, nada que ver con el hombre que estaba como su copiloto.

—Me dijo que me alejará— le tomo por sorpresa que el hombre hablara, no quería escucharlo y eso le molesto aun más— pero entonces porque me esta evando con Allen, no me parece algo congruente su comportamiento.

No pensaba contestarle, le importaba poco lo que pensará de él, porque lo odiaba con todo su ser incluso más que aquel que lo transformo en lo que era.

Sabía que el Bookman debía estar desesperad de comunicarse con Allen, no había sido sensato subirse al coche de alguien que te acaba de amenazar de muerte, o tal vez sólo lo estaba probando para ver que tan capaz era de cumplir su amenaza, el pensamiento lo disgusto de sobre manera porque de ser así tendría que darle un escarmiento.

Giro con bastante rudeza, haciendo que la cabeza de su acompañante chocará bruscamente con el vidrio, unas cales más y llegó a su destino, un nuevo apartamento que habían comprado para su estadía en la ciudad.

Estacionó el carro en el espacio disponible, notando que ahí también estaba el auto de Road, la pequeña cantante estaba de visita.

Salió del coche y empezó a entrar al lugar sin ver si su acompañante lo seguía, sabía que así lo haría. Tomó el elevador y presionó el botón correspondiente a su piso los dos estaban en completo silencio y secretamente lo agradeció, no sabía cuanto más podría controlarse teniendo a esa persona tan cerca.

Entraron al departamento y fue cuando se giró para ver a su invitado.

—Espera aquí, voy a ver si ya esta en casa— Fue al cuarto que se encontraba cerrado, justo enfrente del suyo, sabía que ahí estaría el joven ya que había dejado sus maletas dentro.

Toco suavemente le puerta y sin molestarse en recibir contestación entró, le impacto lo que vio, Road se encontraba acurrucada en la gran cama mientras que sostenía fuertemente la mano del otro Noah quien estaba sentado en a cama recargado en la cabecera, ambos estaban dormidos.

Pudo apreciar que la mas joven se había quedado dormida llorando, la humedad aun estaba presente en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto encantador, y Allen se veía incuso más angelical que de costumbre.

Timcampy se levantó de su lugar haciendo más ruido de lo común bastante dispuesto a correrlo, odiaba al maldito gato y sabía que era mutuo.

El ruido hizó que los ojos grises se abrieran y de pronto se encontró perdido en aquella triste mirada, tan limpia, tan vulnerable, tan inocente.

—No me deja volver— la voz quebrada por el llanto lo desconcertó— Ellan no me deja volver a la oscuridad— Ellan, así Allen nombraba a su parte oscura, ya que decía que se le hacía muy triste que sólo uno tuviera nombre, antes siempre había sido "él" o "El músico"

Ver al albino tan mal era desconcertante y más por lo sobreprotectora que era su otra mitad.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no deja volver? —Se había sentado frente al chico y tomó la mano que antes había estado con Road.

—Está furioso porque arruine sus planes— la voz fue baja pero constante— él quería dejar sufrir aun más al conde, yo le pedí que me dejara salir aprovechando que estaba débil, él no puso resistencia alguna y me dejo tomar el control, fue entonces cuando lo mate.

La suave confesión lo dejo helado, el dulce e inocente Allen había matado a alguien.

—Estaba pidiendo que lo matarán, para eso nos cito para ver quien tendría el valor de matarlo pero nadie quería, y él se veía tan mal, pero a pesar de eso duele— Lagrimas se reflejaban en aquellos ojos tercos al no dejarlas salir.

—Pero eso es bueno Allen, que acaso no lo has notado— la emoción lo embargo el catorceavo, Ellan, estaba furioso y nunca sentiría pena por la muerte del Conde, esos sentimientos eran únicos de Allen— Eso que sientes no es un eco de él, son tus sentimientos, oh Allen n eres un monstruo aun puedes sentir.

El más joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, le había dolido tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que eso en verdad eran sus sentimientos.

—Te tengo una sorpresa— la curiosa y ahora más alegre mirada se centro en él con tanta atención que l hizo estremecer— De seguro de alegrará el día, está en la sala— La indecisión estaba en sus facciones cuando volteo a mirar a su amiga que continuaba dormida— Tú adelántate yo cuidare de ella.

El joven se levanto y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, tan solo un rose y luego fue a ver su sorpresa.

Le impresionaba que el chico fuera así, era encantador y le dolía verlo sufrir muchísimo, tanto él como su parte oscura se habían colado en su ser, a ambos los consideraba sus amigos. Aunque le tuviera un miedo increíble a la negra personalidad, ambos se complementaban de maravilla y charlar era una experiencia única ya que era desde temas que rayaban en l banal hasta intricados complots.

Acerco una silla a la cama para no inquietar el sueño de la Noah y empezó a analizar a nueva situación que se le presentaba con el conde fuera de juego. Alcanzó a ver como el "gatito" salía detrás de su amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba de pie en un hermoso jardín al estilo oriental, un pequeño lago estaba a su derecha en el habían algunas flores de loto en todo su esplendor, el sol estaba en lo alto iluminando todo el lugar de una forma irreal, pero sublime.

A pesar de que el lugar era único, no le sonaba de nada intrigado estaba intentando localizar como es que había llegado ahí.

—Yuu— escucho que lo llamaban, volteo a todos lados esperando ver al dueño de aquella voz — Vamos a jugar al lago— de pronto vio a un niño de unos 7 años justo frente a él.

—Anda no seas así, sígueme— el chico lo tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarlo así el lago, de pronto el había vuelto a su niñez, intrigado por aquel niño o siguió hasta el lago, pero algo iba mal, lo sentía.

El sol empezó a caer rápidamente tiñendo todo de un tinte rojo demasiado parecido a la sangre, se detuvo sin darse cuenta el momento en el que se soltó de la mano de su acompañante, de nuevo se había desvanecido.

Un grito rasgo el silencio y todo fue caos y terror, en un segundo las sombras habían crecido formando horribles sombras en el jardín, manchas de sangre cuchillos niños llorando, un incendio y los gritos de los niños hacían eco en sus oídos.

Presa del terror empezó a correr en cualquier dirección pero parecía que ese lugar no tenia fin, estaba solo, como único acompañante os continuos gritos y escalofriantes sonidos.

Vio un movimiento a su derecha y se acerco con mucha precaución, era el chico que hace unos momentos lo quería llevar a jugar, estaba tirado de cualquier modo, medio hundido en el lago, se acerco temiendo lo peor.

Justo cuando estaba por tocarlo el chiquillo levanto la cabeza y los ojos negros lo veían con desesperación, implorando ayuda.

—Ayúdame Yuu— la voz de chico era débil, estaba muriendo.

Asustado corrió intentando alejarse, pero las palabras del chico se repetían en sus oídos mientras corría y la oscuridad consumía todo, el eco de los llantos lo estaba destrozando.

No había más que negro, y él seguía corriendo, tropezó con sus propios pies, la caída fue fuerte pero los gritos de aquellos eran peores, harto de todo gritó

—¡Cállense!— en un intento desesperado por acallar las voces se tapo los oídos, mientras inconscientemente se balanceaba— ¡Yo no les hice nada, dejen de molestarme!

—¡¿Por qué me dejaste Yuu? — de nuevo esa voz que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de culpa y miedo.

—Lo siento Alma, no podía hacer nada— lloró desesperadamente ignorante de la figura que se había materializado tras él.

—No tienes salvación— un susurro al oído y después el frio, miro hacia abajo y de su estomago sobresalía una punta afilada, acababa de ser atravesado.

—¡Alma! —Gritó, sintió el desgarre de garganta al despertar en la soledad de su recamara —Fue sólo un sueño— se dijo a si mismo, pero sabía que era más un recuerdo modificado por la culpa y el dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de la habitación esperando ver una caja de regalo, pero se encontró frente a frente con su pelirrojo amigo.

—Lavi— susurro impactado por verlo ahí, la última vez que lo había visto era en su juicio, donde era uno de sus testigos.

—Hey Allen ¿cómo has estado? — Hablo el otro mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y que me dicen, les gusto? Espero que si, sin más que decirles me despido.

Cuídense mucho.

BYE


End file.
